Career Cato
by RestlessHeart182
Summary: Ele era um assassino cruel, um louco, um matador impiedoso, e merecia o sofrimento pelo qual estava passando. E mesmo se não merecesse, o teria. Afinal, a audiência precisava de um bom show, e aquilo... aquilo devia estar levando o público à loucura.
1. Prólogo

**_Career Cato_**

_Prólogo_

Ele não podia acreditar como as coisas tinham mudado em tão pouco tempo. Faziam o quê, duas semanas? Ele nem sabia mais. O que importava era que estava à beira da morte e não havia nada que pudesse fazer para impedir isso.

O pior de tudo é que estava acontecendo exatamente o que ele mais temia, da pior maneira possível.

Ele não conseguia deixar de pensar, enquanto finalmente deixava as lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto sujo de terra e sangue, como fora fútil até aquele momento. Como nunca tivera a cabeça no lugar e como suas prioridades estavam trocadas. Fora tão burro em acreditar que seu destino era vencer, que a única coisa em que era bom era matar. Talvez se tivesse dedicado seu tempo a alguma outra coisa, se tivesse colocado sua cabeça para funcionar ao invés de só trabalhar os músculos, não estaria nessa situação agora.

Soltou um grito ao sentir sua carne ser rasgada mais uma vez. Não sabia mais qual parte de seu corpo estava sendo arrancada dessa vez, nem sentia mais a dor. O grito era de frustração.

Droga, não era para ser assim. Ele era mais forte, mais bem treinado, muito mais qualificado para vencer do que seus oponentes, todos os 23 tributos com quem ele tivera que lutar. Matara sete adversários, mais do que qualquer outro na história, e, ainda assim, não fora o suficiente.

Ele ficara entre os três últimos, e _droga_, um dos seus dois oponentes estava moribundo até um dia atrás. A garota era quem o preocupara desde o começo, com toda aquela atenção que chamava para si, com toda aquela historinha ridícula de amantes desafortunados. Ela parecia só uma menina boba, assim como o lado masculino do casal – ele se provara um bobo mesmo, e fraco -, mas tinha se mostrado uma caçadora habilidosa. E quem teria adivinhado? Uma garota vinda do distrito mais pobre do país, uma morta de fome. Mas era ela quem sairia dali como vitoriosa, de mãos dadas com o namorado, já que, pela primeira vez na história, dois vitoriosos foram permitidos.

Esse lugar deveria ser dele e de sua companheira de distrito, sua melhor amiga de infância, por quem ele começava a sentir um carinho muito maior do que se imaginava capaz. Mas ela se fora, morrera por um descuido dele. Ele não deveria ter deixado que ela ficasse sozinha. Ela podia ser uma guerreira incrível e a melhor atiradora de facas do universo, mas ainda assim ela era tão pequena e de aparência frágil... Se ele tivesse estado lá ele a teria salvado, e agora eles podiam estar juntos a matar seus adversários e aquelas bestas que o causavam tanta agonia. Via como se estivesse acontecendo em na frente, a última vez que a vira, sorrindo segura de um futuro em que eles poderiam ficar juntos sem precisar mais lutar. Essa realidade, porém, não existiria.

_Droga._

Ele estava para morrer, na frente do país todo, do seu Distrito, que ele se esforçara tanto para impressionar e trazer a glória que eles tanto prezavam; do seu pai, sempre tão severo, como ele queria esfregar na cara do pai que era sim bom o suficiente para vencer; da sua mãe, a única pessoa que o amava de verdade, e a única que ele talvez amasse.

Lembrou-se da sua primeira Colheita, como ele ficara furioso por não ter sido escolhido. Como ficara furioso nos cinco anos seguintes por não ter sido escolhido. Todos sempre pareceram tão impressionados com ele, então por que nunca o escolhiam? Talvez eles soubessem que ele fracassaria. Talvez soubessem que ele era arrogante demais, confiante demais.

Não sentia humilhação, na verdade, só desespero. Desespero para que aquilo acabasse logo, para que seu sofrimento, que, ele agora via, sempre estivera presente, tivesse um fim misericordioso.

Mas claro que isso não aconteceria. Não, ele era um assassino cruel, um louco, um matador impiedoso, e merecia o sofrimento pelo qual estava passando. E mesmo se não merecesse, o teria. Afinal, a audiência precisava de um bom show, e aquilo... aquilo devia estar levando o público à loucura.


	2. A Colheita Capitulo 1

**A Colheita**

_Capitulo 1_

Desde que conseguia se lembrar, Cato sempre adorou os Jogos Vorazes. Quando era pequeno, passava o ano todo esperando ansiosamente para assistir aos tributos do Distrito 2, por quem ele torcia fervorosamente, lutarem e saírem vitoriosos, o que frequentemente acontecia.

A cada edição, ele e os outros garotos da sua idade passavam horas discutindo como agiriam melhor em cada situação que os tributos enfrentavam na arena, e Cato sempre pensava que seria muito melhor do que qualquer um deles, que se estivesse na arena com os colegas, poderia facilmente matá-los.

Esse tipo de pensamento era encorajado por seus pais, que eram grandes apoiadores da Capital e dos Jogos. O pai era um homem grande e forte, frustrado por nunca ter tido a chance de participar dos Jogos ele mesmo, estava sempre em cima do filho para que ele fosse o melhor em tudo, a fim de impressionar o Distrito e trazer a glória que a família merecia. Rígido e totalmente a favor de regras a seguir, ele era um Pacificador do Distrito 2 que prezava a autoridade e o respeito por aqueles que a detinham. Sua mãe era mais contida em relação ao treinamento do filho e por vezes achava que eles estavam pressionando-o demais, mas mantinha suas opiniões para si.

Antes de Cato ter idade suficiente para participar da Colheita, antes mesmo de ele começar na academia especial, eles faziam uma espécie de jogo durante o jantar, para ver tudo o que o pequeno futuro vitorioso tinha aprendido sobre sobrevivência e sobre os melhores jeitos de matar alguém com praticamente qualquer coisa ao assistir as edições do reality show. E ele aprendia muito e com facilidade, o que parecia deixar seus pais muito satisfeitos, consequentemente deixando-o feliz por isso.

Não foi surpresa para ninguém quando Cato se sobressaiu na academia em que treinavam para os Jogos. Ele parecia ser um lutador nato, tanto na luta corpo a corpo quanto com armas. Aos dez anos, logo que ingressou na academia, ele já se tornara um dos mais bem sucedidos futuros tributos e com certeza estaria na arena em breve.

Esse era uma sonho comum para as crianças do Distrito 2, participar dos Jogos, mas não eram muitos os que conseguiam. A cada ano, um menino e uma menina eram escolhidos por suas habilidades apresentadas nos treinos e os mais aptos eram designados a serem voluntários na Colheita. Caso a pessoa que fosse sorteada fosse promissora o suficiente, não havia necessidade de se voluntariar, mas se o sorteado não oferece nenhuma chance de trazer glória para o distrito, o voluntário se apresentava.

Era um procedimento muito metódico e, por vezes, falho. Já houvera anos em que, mesmo que o sorteado fosse realmente bom, alguém era voluntário. Outras vezes, mais de uma pessoa se oferecia e era preciso fazer um novo sorteio entre os voluntários. E houve, é claro, às vezes em que até o mais apto jovem, escolhido a dedo por suas habilidades, não voltava para casa.

Cato ficou decepcionado quando não foi escolhido logo na sua primeira Colheita. Sabia que era muito melhor do que os garotos mais velhos que normalmente eram escolhidos e, ao fazer essa reclamação ao pai, foi ameaçado levar uma surra caso fizesse alguma besteira, como desafiar a autoridade do Distrito se oferecendo como tributo quando não haviam lhe designado. "Você terá a sua chance", disse o pai. "Ainda tem muito a melhorar".

No dia seguinte, porém, Cato não conseguiu seguir o conselho do pai. Quando alguns garotos mais velhos vieram zombar dele pela confiança que ele demonstrara antes dos escolhidos serem anunciados, ele simplesmente perdeu a calma e partiu para cima dos valentões. Dois pacificadores vieram apartar a briga, mas acabaram apanhando do garoto de 12 anos que parecia não conseguir controlar sua fúria. Mais tarde, quando o jovem foi mandado para casa com o rosto inchado, as juntas esfoladas e uma suspensão de uma semana da academia, foi só para dar de cara com o punho do pai em seu rosto. Como prometido, Cato levou uma surra que o deixou de cama por toda a semana de suspensão.

Desde então, Cato treinava mais e mais, aperfeiçoando suas técnicas já apuradas, esperando o dia em que o chamassem para dar a boa notícia de que ele teria a chance de trazer orgulho para seu Distrito.

Mas os anos foram passando, as Colheitas iam e vinham, e nada. Ele começou a ficar impaciente, sem entender por que não o escolhiam logo de uma vez. Não havia mais muita coisa que pudesse aprender na academia, ele já era melhor do que qualquer um dos que tinham ido para a arena desde que ele tinha 12 anos. A cada ano, dois ou três alunos eram espancados em seus ataques de fúria e, a cada ano, ele levava uma surra do pai por não respeitar a decisão da academia.

Foi no dia seguinte ao seu aniversário de 17 anos que aconteceu. O treinador de luta com espada, a melhor arma que Cato manejava, entrou no refeitório da academia com uma folha de papel e chamou a atenção dos alunos, pedindo silencio.

Podia-se ouvir o bater das asas de uma borboleta em meio ao aposento cheio de adolescentes quando o treinador anunciou os escolhidos para voluntários da Colheita daquele ano. E Cato não era um deles.

Ele olhou incrédulo para o garoto que fora selecionado. Era dois anos mais novo que ele próprio mas quase tão alto quanto. Apesar disso, seus braços e pernas eram tão finos que Cato pensou que ele podia quebrá-los com uma das mãos. Não conseguia entender como aquele vara-pau podia ser uma opção melhor que ele para representar o Distrito 2, era completamente ridículo que o tivessem escolhido.

Esquecendo-se do que seu pai dissera sobre respeitar as decisões do Distrito, Cato partiu enfurecido atrás do treinador, que agora já estava quase em sua sala, no final do corredor.

Ele vociferou suas queixas para o mais velho, que apenas o olhou em silencio. Quando Cato parecia ter terminado de gritar como tudo aquilo era injusto e que ele merecia muito mais lutar pelo Distrito 2 que um "pirralho mirrado que mal consegue segurar uma lança", o treinador balançou a cabeça e disse que a academia havia tomado a decisão que acharam ser melhor para o Distrito.

Cato não podia acreditar nas palavras que o treinador, em quem ele sempre confiara e tratara como mestre, acabara de proferir. Como ele próprio não podia ser a melhor decisão? Ele era o melhor lutador de todo o Distrito 2, todo mundo sabia disso. Todos sabiam que ele iria vencer se tivesse chance de ir à arena, de realizar seu maior sonho. Ele era o melhor, mas parecia que a academia não achava aquilo suficiente.

Sem esperar que fosse dispensado, ele saiu trovejando da sala. No caminho para a saída da escola, estava tão furioso que, como sempre acontecia, bateu em dois novatos que passavam por ele segurando lanças. Foram necessários quatro dos melhores pacificadores para afastá-lo antes que ele matasse os garotos a socos.

Ao chegar em casa, com as juntas das mãos sujas de sangue e os olhos queimando de raiva, seu pai já havia sido informado do ocorrido e não estava nada satisfeito. Ele esbravejou e gritou com filho por ter sido tão cabeça dura, mas Cato nem ouvia. Quando o primeiro soco veio, cortando o supercílio e fazendo o sangue cobrir sua visão, ele nem sentiu a dor.

Com os punhos ainda cheios de sangue apertados, ele tinha tomado uma decisão. Se não achavam que ele era o melhor, teria que provar que era. Provar para a academia, para seu pai e para todo o Distrito. E ele teria que fazer isso na arena.

Na manhã da Colheita, havia aquela típica animação no ar. As famílias se aprontavam, com suas melhores roupas, esperançosos que seus filhos e filhas fossem sorteados e pudessem trazer o orgulho e a glória que o Distrito tanto prezava.

Cato se vestiu de maneira simples, mas teve o cuidado de vestir suas botas da sorte. Afinal, ele iria precisar.

Todos se reuniram na praça central do Distrito, em frente ao Edifício de Justiça, enquanto a escolta dos tributos, uma mulher extremamente magra que usava penteados estranhos em seus longos cabelos roxos e tinha bigodes de gato, chamada Lavender Bling, fazia seu discurso anual de abertura da Colheita. Do lado direito do placo, em cadeiras de mogno estufadas, o prefeito do Distrito 2 e os mentores daquele ano sentavam sérios, sem compartilhar da alegria que emanava da escolta.

Cato observou os aqueles que seriam os mentores. Pela grande quantidade de vitoriosos que o Distrito detinha, a cada ano era feito um sorteio para escolher os dois que deveriam ajudar e orientar os tributos. Naquele ano, o homem corpulento e de aparência feroz era Brutus, um dos vitoriosos favoritos de Cato, e sua companheira era uma mulher muito velha e enrugada, que vencera uma das primeiras edições dos Jogos, e se chamava Devlyin.

Quando o nome da tributo garota foi chamado, Cato desviou seus olhos dos mentores pela primeira vez desde que se postara entre os garotos da sua idade e observou enquanto a garota pequena de 16 anos subia ao palco.

Clove, esse era o nome dela. Um nome que ele conhecia bem, assim como sua dona. Ele olhou inexpressivamente para a garota que conhecia desde sempre, a única pessoa que, quando criança, ele chamava de amiga, escondendo bem o quão chocado ficou ao perceber o que aquele papelzinho de papel contendo o nome dela significava para ele, que teria que enfrentar sua velha amiga na arena.

Ficou esperando que a garota escolhida para ser voluntária, uma menina corpulenta de 18 anos que tinha muito sucesso em lutar corpo a corpo, se manifestasse, mas ela não a fez.

Cato pode perceber que a garota no palco olhava ao redor, procurando localizar aquela que tomaria seu lugar, e quando o chamado não veio, ela pareceu visivelmente surpresa – mas satisfeita -, assim como a maioria dos presentes. Não parecia muito crível que uma garota tão pequena pudesse ser considerada apta para representar o Distrito 2 nos Jogos.

Então a escolta foi até a redoma de vidro que continha os vários papeizinhos com os nomes dos meninos e sorteou um. Ela leu o nome escrito e o garoto de 12 anos que seguiu em direção ao palco, parecendo extremamente assustado por estar ali, era familiar a Cato. Ele tinha o rosto inchado e coberto por machucados roxos e sangue seco em vários cortes, além de um braço estar em uma tipóia, e mancava um pouco. Fora um dos meninos que Cato espancara em seu acesso de raiva ao não ser escolhido como voluntário.

Sem deixar que a visão do garoto destroçado – ou de Clove impassível no palco - tirasse sua atenção, Cato saiu de sua fileira e se ofereceu como tributo, antes que o magrelo que fora escolhido pela academia pudesse fazer qualquer movimento.

Essa atitude pareceu surpreender o público, principalmente os responsáveis pela academia. Mas ele não se importou, apenas seguiu imponente para o placo, cruzando com o garotinho que fora sorteado. Para a surpresa de Cato, o menino lhe lançou um olhar de alívio e gratidão por trás dos hematomas e cortes causados sem motivo.

Isso, mais do que qualquer coisa que já lhe acontecera antes, o deixou um tanto perturbado. Por que aquele garotinho teria ficado aliviado por não ir para os Jogos? Quando ele tinha 12 anos, teria dado tudo para ser sorteado! Mas não aquele menino. Ele pareceu assustado com a perspectiva de ir para a arena, de um jeito que Cato nunca tinha visto qualquer garoto do Distrito 2. Todos eles, seus colegas de academia, sonhavam sua vida toda em participar dos Jogos Vorazes. Como podia alguém não querer participar, não querer trazer orgulho para o Distrito?

Forçando-se a tirar isso da cabeça, chegou ao palco, onde a escolta com bigodes de gato perguntou seu nome. Ele o disse bem alto, do jeito mais imponente e grave que conseguiu, fazendo questão de encarar o público com um olhar sério e feroz.

Depois ele foi levado para uma sala ampla e ricamente mobiliada, onde sabia que aconteceriam suas despedidas. Por algum motivo, ele não queria passar por aquilo. Não por que era difícil dizer adeus àqueles que amava, principalmente por que não havia ninguém que ele amasse de verdade, a não ser talvez sua mãe. Mas por que, apesar de ele estar indo para a Capital e depois para a arena, ele tinha certeza de que iria voltar.

Sua mãe foi a primeira a aparecer. Ela tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto, mas Cato também pôde detectar uma certa tristeza em seu olhar. Ela o abraçou fortemente e sussurrou palavras de encorajamento no ouvido dele. Disse que sabia que ele iria ganhar, que ele era com certeza o melhor tributo que o Distrito 2 já tivera e que a academia fora tola por não tê-lo escolhido antes. Ela ficou abraçada a ele até que um pacificador viesse levá-la embora, quando ela foi forçada a soltá-lo. Ao se afastar, seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas, mas o sorriso continuava em seus lábios e, quando ela falou, sua voz embargada soava como se ela estivesse tentando a convencer a si mesma.

- Nos vemos mais tarde.

Quando a porta se fechou atrás dela, Cato deixou escapar um suspiro estrangulado, pensando se devia ter falado o quanto a mãe significava para ele. "Não", pensou, resoluto. "Terei bastante tempo para isso depois".

Em seguida seu pai foi trazido à sala. Ele tinha uma expressão séria e seus olhos pareciam tempestuosos, os punhos apertados em duas maciças bolas prontas para atacar.

Cato se preparou para o impacto da enorme mão de seu pai em seu rosto, mas este não veio.

- Eu disse para você não se oferecer. – a voz dele era grave e sem emoção – Eu disse para você respeitar a decisão da academia. Mas você nunca ouve, não é?

Cato apertou os punhos. Achava que seu pai ficaria orgulhoso por ele ter se voluntariado, por ele finalmente realizar não só o sonho dele mesmo, mas como o do pai também, de trazer glória para o Distrito. Queria que ele ficasse orgulhoso, mas aparentemente, ele só estava aborrecido por que Cato não seguira suas ordens. Era sempre assim, ao invés de ficar feliz por Cato ser um lutador, estar pronto para ir para a arena, ele só queria dar mais um discurso e alguns socos antes de ver o filho caminhar para a glória.

- Não se preocupa, pai. – disse em tom amargurado – Quando eu voltar da arena você pode me dar uma surra por desrespeitar a academia.

Antes que o pai pudesse responder alguma coisa, um pacificador apareceu dizendo que o tempo havia acabado. Cato se sentiu grato por não ter que ouvir mais um sermão do pai, sabia que viria se eles estivessem em casa, e por não sair daquela sala como se já tivesse passado pelo banho de sangue, mas ficou extremamente surpreso quando dois braços fortes o prenderam em um abraço, que tão rápido como começou, se foi. A porta se fechou antes que Cato pudesse dar uma última olhada no rosto do pai, que o surpreendera tanto naquele gesto de afeto.

Ninguém mais veio se despedir, afinal, não havia mais ninguém que se importasse ou gostasse dele o suficiente para se dar a esse trabalho. Ele não se importou, por que também não havia mais ninguém de quem ele fosse sentir falta quando estivesse na arena.

Por alguma razão, sua mente vagueou para sua companheira tributo, Clove. Ela talvez fosse dizer adeus a ele, se ela mesma não estivesse preocupada com suas despedidas. Imaginou como os pais dela se comportaram. Tentou lembrar da última vez em que os vira, mas nada lhe veio à memória. Ele não costumava prestar atenção em muita coisa quando estava perto de Clove.

Ele se lembrava da última vez em que vira sua velha amiga. A única pessoa no mundo que já tivera esse tratamento de Cato, que, sempre focado, via tudo e todos como um inimigo e, quando chegasse a hora, não hesitaria em matar. Mas não Clove. Nunca Clove. A última vez que falara com ela, ele podia ver em sua cabeça como um filme, eles estavam gritando um com o outro.

Fora logo após sua primeira Colheita. Ele estava aborrecido por não ter sido escolhido, por ter sido suspenso ao brigar, por ter levado uma surra de seu pai e, mais do que tudo, por que fora Clove quem o encontrara logo após a surra, com o rosto mais parecendo carne moída e o ombro deslocado. Fora ela que cuidara dele, já que o pai se recusava a fazer qualquer coisa que amenizasse a dor que ele sentia.

Eles moravam na mesma rua e cresceram juntos. Quanto Cato estava rabugento demais e assustava as outras crianças, era Clove quem vinha cutucá-lo até ele abrir um sorriso contrariado. Era um sorriso que ela só dava para ela, por que ela era a única pessoa em quem ele não batia se ficasse perto demais, Nem ele mesmo sabia por que Clove sempre tivera esse efeito calmante nele, ela parecia ser a única que o entendia.

Na noite seguinte à Colheita, Cato não quis assistir ao Desfile dos Tributos. Saiu de fininho de casa e correu para a academia, o único lugar que sabia estar vazio, já que todos estavam ou em suas casa ou na praça assistindo à transmissão. Ele simplesmente sentou-se na frente do portão principal, ignorando os urros da multidão que estava na praça ao ver os tributos em seus trajes representativos, até que alguém se juntou a ele nos degraus.

- Não acho que você deva ficar tão chateado de não ter ido. - disse Clove depois de alguns instantes de silencio, ambos apenas olhando para o céu iluminado.

- E por que não? - questionou ele, lançando um olhar feio para a amiga.

- Por que isso significa que você tem mais um ano, pelo menos mais um, para ficar com a sua família e seus amigos. - respondeu ela suavemente, ao que Cato deixou escapar uma risada amargurada.

- Não é como se eu não fosse ter tempo depois. - retrucou ele, olhando novamente para o céu.

- Não se você morrer.

Cato voltou seu olhar para a garota, com o cenho franzido.

- Ah, então é isso? - a voz dele não conseguia esconder a mágoa que estava sentindo - Você acha que eu vou morrer? Você também não acredita que eu posso vencer?

- Não é que eu não acredite. - Clove balançou a cabeça - Mas coisas acontecem, Cato, fatalidades que até o melhor dos guerreiros não pode evitar.

- Não me venha com essas lenga-lengas! - exclamou Cato, sentindo um ataque de fúria chegando. Ele não conseguia acreditar naquilo. Ele podia aguentar qualquer um duvidando dele, era só dar alguns socos e a pessoa iria pensar duas vezes, mas Clove... Clove era a pessoa cuja opinião mais importava para ele. Mais até do que a aprovação do pai, ele percebia naquele momento, era a aprovação de Clove que ele buscava - Eu seria muito melhor do que qualquer tributo do 2! Eu venceria qualquer um em qualquer arena! Eu nasci para isso, Clove!

- Não duvido. - agora era a voz dela que parecia magoada - Mas eu gostaria que você visse o outro lado também. O lado das pessoas que te amam, que querem você por perto. Seus pais, seus amigos!

- Eu não tenho amigos! - berrou Cato, dando um soco na parede que fez seu braço todo tremer e suas juntas ficarem esfoladas - Não tenho ninguém que se importa se eu morrer ou viver, desde que seja de maneira honrosa!

- Você tem a mim! - foi a vez dela gritar, levantando-se de um salto e olhando para cima a fim de olhar nos olhos claros de Cato com aqueles enormes olhos escuros - E sinto muito se eu não quero ver o meu melhor amigo morrer!

- EU NÃO VOU MORRER! - ele gritou de volta, sentindo uma vontade imensa de pegar aquele corpo minúsculo e jogá-lo longe, mas era como se uma força invisível o impedisse de machucá-la.

- Se você prefere tanto assim testar se as chances estão a seu favor, então fique a vontade. - gritou ela, empurrando o corpo maciço de Cato, que deu um passo para trás mais pela surpresa do ataque do que pela força da garota em si - Eu não me importo mais! - ela deu um último soco no peitoral dele antes de dar as costas e sair batendo os pés pela rua.

- Ótimo! - ele berrou, sua voz ecoando pelas ruas vazias - Ótimo! Se junte ao resto do mundo de pessoas que não se importa! - uma tristeza imensa o preencheu ao vê-la andando sem olhar para trás, que queria transbordar pelos olhos, mas ele impediu a tempo.

Depois disso, Cato sempre a via pela academia e pelo Distrito, mas eles nunca trocavam nem olhares. Seus colegas diziam que ela era muito boa em atirar facas, que ela nunca errava um alvo.


	3. Capitulo 2

_Capitulo 2_

Não demorou para dois pacificadores aparecerem para busca-lo, tirando-o de seus devaneios. Ele se juntou a Clove no saguão do Edifício de Justiça, a espera do carro que os levaria até a estação de trem, e percebeu que a expressão da garota era séria e dura como pedra. Ela nem se dignou a lançar um olhar a ele.

Houve apenas silêncio durante o caminho até a estação de trem, que estava lotada de câmeras e pessoas gritando seus nomes. Nem Cato nem Clove mudaram sua expressão fechada ou olharam em direção aos fotógrafos e fãs.

No trem, que parecia voar sobre os trilhos de um modo surpreendente suave, os mentores lhes foram apresentados durante o jantar, mas não houve muita conversa, a não ser pelo monólogo incessante da escolta, que insistia em listar as maravilhas que eles teriam assim que chegassem à Capital.

Cato não demonstrou, mas ficou levemente impressionado com o luxo dos vagões. Era muito mais bonito e rico do que qualquer prédio no Distrito 2, inclusive o Edifico de Justiça, a academia e o Comando Central, onde eram treinados os pacificadores que seriam mandados para os outros distritos.

A refeição estava ótima e a quantidade de comida servida fora um tanto exagerada para apenas cinco pessoas, mas ninguém pareceu se importar. Cato notou que Clove comeu muito pouco, como se só tivesse tocado na comida para não fazer desfeita.

Após o jantar, eles foram levados a um outro compartimento, com sofás confortáveis e uma enorme televisão, para assistirem ao resumo das Colheitas. Cato viu a si mesmo se oferecer quando o Distrito 2 foi mostrado, e ficou satisfeito de ver o quão grande, feroz e intimidador ele parecia. Não houvera nenhum tributo que se sobressaiu aos olhos dele, nenhum parecia ser uma ameaça genuína.

Quando chegou a vez do Distrito 11, uma garotinha de 12 anos foi sorteada. Ela parecia ser muito pequena ao subir ao palco, mas não demonstrou medo. O tributo masculino era o extremo oposto. Grande, forte e mal encarado, foi ele quem chamou a atenção de Cato como um possível obstáculo para a vitória.

No Distrito 12, outra garotinha de 12 anos foi selecionada. Mas dessa vez, ela não chegou ao palco, já que outra garota, mais velha, de cabelos escuros presos em uma trança, gritou em tom meio desesperado que ela se oferecia. Essa atitude intrigou Cato. Claro que uma menina tão jovem e pequena, de um distrito tão pobre quanto o 12, não teria nenhuma chance, mas quando a mesma começou a chorar e se agarrar na mais velha até que um garoto a puxasse para longe, parecia que tinham acabado de anunciar uma sentença de morte.

Bem, provavelmente sim, já que ele seria o vitorioso, mas não conseguia entender por que parecia tão horrível morrer na arena. Era uma honra, uma chance de brilhar e mostrar a todos em Panem do que cada um era capaz, levar glória e felicidade ao seu distrito.

Quando a garota da trança subiu ao palco e murmurou seu nome, deixando claro que acabara de tomar o lugar da irmã, a alegre escolta do Distrito 12 começou a aplaudir a primeira voluntária em anos. Mas a multidão não aplaudiu. Ao invés disso, eles permaneceram em silencio, e fizeram um gesto que, como os comentaristas explicaram, significava respeito e adeus.

Mais uma vez Cato olhou para a tela intrigado com tudo aquilo. Quando o mentor bêbado do Distrito 12 caiu do palco e os comentaristas explodiram em risadas, ele lançou um breve olhar a sua companheira tributo e viu que ela tinha a testa franzida, parecendo tão intrigada quanto ele.

O tributo masculino foi sorteado, um garoto loiro e forte que não escondeu sua surpresa ao subir ao placo. O hino de Panem fez-se ouvir encerrando o programa e a tela escureceu.

Eles ficaram em silencio até que Lavender pediu licença e se retirou. Então Brutus, que parecia extremamente incomodado com a presença da escola, se inclinou para frente.

- O que vocês acharam? – perguntou ele com sua voz grave e baixa, olhando atentamente para seus dois tributos.

Cato lançou um olhar rápido a Clove e notou que ela fez o mesmo, como eles costumavam fazer quando eram pequenos. Seus olhares se encontraram pela primeira vez em anos.

- Não impressionaram muito. – foi ela quem respondeu primeiro, desviando o olhar como se tivesse levado um choque. Sua voz era levemente rouca e o tom era baixo, de um modo que agradou Cato, principalmente por ser tão diferente das vozes estridentes das garotas que ficavam dando risadinhas atrás dele e de seus colegas pela academia. Era uma voz bem diferente da que gritara com ele naquela noite cinco anos antes – Mas acho que ainda é cedo para ter uma opinião formada.

- Exato. – concordou Brutus – Nenhum parece ser melhor do que vocês, mas não devemos subestimá-los por enquanto. No entanto, já vimos alguns que podem ser interessantes, como o garoto do 11 e a garota do 12.

- A garota do 12? – Cato se surpreendeu – Que ameaça _ela_ pode oferecer?

- Eu não disse nada sobre ameaça. – retrucou o mentor bruscamente, o que fez Cato pensar que ele não simpatizara muito com seu tributo masculino – Disse que pode ser interessante. Ela tomou o lugar da irmã de modo bem desesperado, não acha? E pessoas desesperadas podem ser bem difíceis de prever.

Os tributos se entreolharam mais uma vez, absorvendo as palavras do mentor, que se levantou de repente.

- Acho melhor vocês irem dormir. – anunciou ele, dando as costas e saindo da cabine.

Cato e Clove trocaram olhares de novo, com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Um olhar na silenciosa Devlyin afirmou que ela estava dormindo no sofá e não havia mais nada para eles ali.

Os dois seguiram em silêncio até suas cabines, que ficavam no mesmo vagão. Ele lançou um último olhar a Clove, pensando se sua antiga melhor amiga podia ser sua única real adversária e o quanto aquilo era perturbador, antes de fechar-se em seu quarto.

Tomou uma ducha e vestiu uma calça leve antes de se jogar na cama confortável e quante, mas não conseguiu dormir rapidamente. Sua companheira tributo inundou sua mente de tal modo que ele mal conseguia manter os olhos fechados, Tudo o que ele via era a garotinha de onze anos batendo em seu peito e dizendo que ela se importava com ele. Como faria para matá-la quando chegasse a hora? Passara a vida toda treinando, se disciplinando para nunca se apegar a ninguém, mas nunca imaginara que teria que ir para a arena com a única amiga que já teve. Sua esperança era que alguém a matasse antes que ele tivesse que fazê-lo.

Na manhã seguinte, ele acordou de um dos vários cochilos que tirou ao longo da noite quando o sol estava despontando no horizonte. Olhando pela janela, imaginou se já estavam chegando à Capital.

Foi até o banheiro e achou uma lâmina para se barbear. Sempre o incomodou como sua barba parecia crescer em uma velocidade anormal e ele detestava o aspecto de desleixo e sujeira que uma barba por fazer remetia. Quando terminou a higiene, vestiu uma das roupas novas que estavam a disposição, uma calça cinza e uma camiseta preta, e calçou suas botas, que pareciam velhas e surradas perto dos lustrosos calçados que lhe estavam sendo oferecidos.

Pensando que talvez ainda fosse cedo para seus companheiros de viajem terem acordado, foi até o vagão restaurante, na esperança de encontrá-lo vazio, mas deu de cara com Clove, já vestida e com os longos cabelos negros molhados, sentada na mesa perto da janela.

- Hey. – cumprimentou a garota suavemente ao notar a presença dele.

Cato apenas acenou com a cabeça enquanto se dirigia ao buffet e se servia. Havia uma enorme variedade de comidas e bebidas e ele não conseguiu decidir o que pegar, então pegou um pouco de cada coisa, tendo que levar dois pratos até a mesa, onde se juntou silenciosamente à Clove.

Eles comeram em silencio, sem saber o que dizer um ao outro. Clove não parecia incomodada com isso e comia tranquilamente as salsichas que ela escolhera.

- Então você finalmente se voluntariou. – comentou ela de repente, sem olhar para ele.

- Sim. – Cato apenas confirmou, de boca cheia, tirando os olhos de seu prato lotado.

- Alguns anos parecem ter feito a diferença, afinal – a garota o observava com uma certa curiosidade por cima da xícara em que tomava café preto.

Ele franziu o cenho, intrigado. Por um instante, achou ter visto uma sombra de sorriso nos lábios finos dela, mas logo sumiu.

- O que quer dizer?

- Bom, você parece bem maior e valentão agora. – Clove deu de ombros simplesmente.

Cato continuou olhando-a com o cenho franzido.

- Obrigado?

A garota só deu de ombros novamente, mas dessa vez ela o encarava com aqueles enormes olhos escuros que ele lembrava tão bem, com uma intensidade que o deixou levemente desconfortável.

- Já vi você na academia. Todos dizem que é muito bom mesmo. – disse ela, finalmente baixando os olhos para seu prato novamente, falando em tom impessoal, como se ela não soubesse o quão bom ele já era quando eram crianças.

- Sim, eu sou. – ele concordou e pensou que deveria acrescentar alguma coisa sobre ela – Você é boa com facas, não é? – ela fez que sim com a cabeça – Deve ser realmente boa se deixaram você vir.

Ela deu de ombros mais uma vez – Cato já tinha notado que esse parecia ser uma mania dela -, mas um sorriso no canto da boca se abriu.

- Sim, eu sou. – repetiu, então o sorrisinho cresceu e se espalhou pelo rosto, iluminando seu rosto salpicado por leves sardas até chegar aos olhos brilhantes.

Cato sorriu de volta, sentindo-se com 12 anos de novo, como se eles nunca tivessem parado de se falar. Então se repreendeu mentalmente. Não havia motivo nenhum para ele estar sorrindo, afinal, ela seria sua adversária na arena. Ser boa com facas só significava mais difícil de matar, e isso não era nenhuma vantagem para ele. Ele tinha que se concentrar e pensar como o vitorioso que ele nascera para ser.

Mas também, pensou enquanto voltava a atenção para seu segundo prato, que mal faria dar umas risadas com Clove antes de entrarem na arena? Eles seriam aliados no começo dos Jogos. Os tributos mais fortes sempre se uniam para abater os mais fracos, então não havia nada de mal em voltar a se acostumar com a presença dessa pequena atiradora de facas. Era só arranjar um jeito de mais alguém matá-la na arena para que ele não precisasse fazer isso.

- E além das facas, no que mais você é boa? – ele surpreendeu a si mesmo por estar puxando assunto, dando-se conta de que Clove mal ingressara na academia quando eles pararam de se falar, então ele não tinha a menor ideia do que ela podia fazer – Se deixaram que você fosse um tributo, você deve ter deixado uma boa impressão neles.

- Não sei se devo revelar minhas habilidades a você. – seu rosto era sério mas havia um tom de divertimento em sua voz – Afinal, você vai ser meu inimigo muito em breve.

Cato ergue uma sobrancelha para ela e deu um sorriso debochado, mas em sua cabeça sabia que ela estava certa e quis se dar um chute por não ter pensado nisso antes, principalmente por que ela já devia saber todas as habilidades dele.

- Mesmo assim, seremos aliados no começo, então não é de todo ruim sabermos no que o outro é bom.

- Principalmente por que já sei no que você é bom. – ela deu novamente aquele sorriso de canto de boca, confirmando sua suspeita.

- Ah é? – ele não pode deixar de soltar uma risada – E como você sabe que eu não fiquei bom, de repente, em fazer nós muito firmes?

- Por que você não é do tipo que consegue ficar parado tempo o suficiente para aprender a fazer nós. Você é mais do tipo que bate nos calouros por que tem vontade e atira lanças pelos corredores e fica lutando com seus amigos pela academia. – a resposta dela fazia sentido, já que ele estava mesmo sempre correndo de um lado para o outro batendo nas pessoas.

- Bem, é para isso que estamos lá, né?

Ela riu levemente, um riso rouco como a sua voz e agradável como Cato não se lembrava.

- Sim, é mesmo. Mas respondendo sua pergunta, sou bem ágil e forte.

Cato ergueu a sobrancelha novamente, dessa vez com uma certa descrença. Forte? Como aquela garota podia ser forte? Sua cabeça nem chegava aos ombros dele. Como a força que uma garota como ela podia ser comparada à dele, por exemplo? Ele podia facilmente quebrá-la ao meio quando chegasse a hora.

Ele não verbalizou aqueles pensamentos, achando que talvez pudesse ofender a garota. Afinal, não fora ela que tentara bater nele – sem o menor efeito - na última vez que eles tinham se falado?

De qualquer maneira, ele apenas concordou com a cabeça, voltando a comer.

- Mal posso esperar para ver isso no treinamento. – foi o que disse, entre um pãozinho e outro.

Clove sorriu mais uma vez e estava abrindo a boca para dizer mais alguma coisa quando o vagão escureceu e Lavender Bling fez seu caminho até a mesa, trazendo consigo Brutus e Devlyin, que não parecem muito satisfeitos de terem sido acordados tão cedo.

- Bem, que bom que já estão acordados! – exclamou a escolta, sorrindo afetadamente e fazendo seus bigodes de gato balançarem de um jeito esquisito. Os tributos trocaram olhares, segurando o riso.

Devlyin se jogou na cadeira ao lado de Cato e fechou os olhos, pronta para voltar a dormir, enquanto Brutus e Lavender iam até o buffet e se serviam.

- Logo, logo estaremos chegando! – piou Lavender ao retornar a mesa com nada mais que um mínimo pãozinho em seu prato – Então apressem-se com a comida!

Ela estava certa de que logo chegariam à Capital, pois Cato mal tinha acabado suas torradas quando a imensa cidade apareceu pelas janelas.

As pessoas transitando pela cidade, com suas roupas, cabelos e peles coloridas, logo perceberam que se tratava de um trem levando tributos e se amontoaram e começaram a gritar e acenar, tentando dar uma boa olhada ao vivo nos tributos do Distrito 2.

Cato e Clove não se mexeram, apenas trocaram olhares e observaram a multidão de seus lugares à mesa. Quando o trem finalmente parou, entrando na estação, Brutus se manifestou.

- Vocês serão levados aos estilistas agora. – informou, despreocupadamente – Boa sorte.


	4. A Capital Capitulo 3

**A Capital**

_Capitulo 3_

Lavender os pegou pelo braço e os guiou para fora do trem até dois carros. Ela empurrou Clove para um e quando Cato fez menção de se juntar a ela, a escolta puxou-o com uma força impressionante até o outro.

Por alguma razão, Cato não gostou de ter sido separado de sua companheira tributo. Sentia-se como se já os estivem dividindo. "Mas o que eu estou pensando!?", ele indignou-se com seus próprios pensamentos enquanto o carro passeava pela cidade. "Não posso me distrair com isso! Não somos uma equipe!".

O carro levou-o até um grande e imponente prédio e, quando parou, um par de mãos puxou-o para fora e guiou-o pelo edifício até uma ampla sala com vários instrumentos que Cato nunca tinha visto.

Ele foi deixado sozinho por um instante, até três pessoas com aspectos muito bizarros adentrarem e começarem a cacarejar ao redor dele.

- Ah, com isso podemos trabalhar! – exclamou a voz extremamente aguda de uma mulher esguia e quase tão alta quanto ele próprio e cuja pele parecia ser coberta de gliter cor de rosa.

- Sim, depois de alguns ajustes aqui e ali, ele ficará lindo! – gritou a outra mulher, que tinha a cabeça raspada e cheia de tatuagens verdes.

- Com certeza será o melhor tributo no desfile! – concordou o homem baixinho e rechonchudo que usava uma ridícula barbinha cor de laranja.

Sem de fato falar com Cato, as três criaturas estranhas fizeram o tributo se despir. Foi aí que as reclamações começaram, ao verem todas as cicatrizes que Cato tinha pelo corpo, depois de tantas brigas na academia e tantas surras do pai.

Eles começaram a trabalhar no corpo forte de Cato, primeiro limpando-o, depois fazendo-o mergulhar em uma banheira cheia de um líquido viscoso que cheirava muito mal e fazia sua pele arder, e então passaram uma espécie de creme com umas bolinhas que faziam seu corpo todo coçar.

Aquela era com certeza a situação mais estranha pela qual Cato já tinha passado. Não tinha vergonha do seu corpo, sabia muito bem que estava na melhor forma física possível, mas o jeito como aqueles três o mexiam e viravam e cutucavam eram extremamente desconfortável. Mesmo assim, ele não se opôs. Desde que não o fizessem parecer tolo ou fraco, ele concordava que uma boa impressão inicial era essencial.

Quando parecia que seu corpo estava livre de hematomas e cicatrizes, a equipe passou a trabalhar em seu rosto. Eles pareceram chocados ao perceber que, olhando de perto, essa era a parte do corpo de Cato que estava mais retalhada, devido aos tantos socos que já levara.

Mais cremes e loções que ardiam, coçavam e incomodavam. Quando o homem da barbicha veio em direção a Cato com um bastão luminoso e pressionou contra seu queixo, causando uma dor aguda, o tributo empurrou-o longe, com mais força do que pretendia, fazendo o homenzinho bater na parede e o bastão voar longe.

Os três olharam estupefatos para Cato, que devolvia o olhar em uma carranca e esfregava o queixo.

- AH! – soltou a mulher alta, ajudando seu companheiro a se levantar – Mas que grosseria! – ela não parecia nada satisfeita.

- O que é aquilo? – Cato perguntou rudemente, falando pela primeira vez desde que entrara no Centro de Remodelagem – ele ouvira a equipe chama-lo assim -, apontando para o bastão que agora não brilhava mais.

- É um laser, é claro. – disse a outra mulher, em tom de obviedade, se abaixando e pegando o objeto.

- Um laser? – ecoou o tributo, fazendo os três revirarem os olhos.

- É, um laser. – repetiu o homem, parecendo impaciente – Você pode ser grande e forte, mas é bem lentinho, né? – comentou, e a próxima coisa que viu foi o tributo erguendo-o do chão pela frente da camisa fúscia, com uma expressão assustadora.

- O que é um laser? – rosnou Cato, mais irritado por parecer burro na frente daquelas pessoas tão ridículas do que por não ter sua pergunta respondida.

A equipe parecia amedrontada pela visão do enorme tributo prestes a atacar. Cato soltou o homenzinho, fazendo cair no chão novamente, e olhou sério para as duas mulheres, os braços fortes cruzados sobre o peito definido.

- É para que os pelos não cresçam por um tempo. – disse a mulher careca num fio de voz – No seu caso, para que sua barba não cresça durante os Jogos.

Cato ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Não fica muito bem se metade dos tributos parecerem selvagens peludos. – a mulher esguia fez uma careta de nojo.

O tributo olhou para o bastão. Nunca tinha pensado nisso, mas os garotos nunca tinham barba nas outras edições dos Jogos, e muitos deles tinham idade para isso. Na verdade, ele mesmo nunca tinha pensado em como iria se virar na arena para se livrar da barba.

Mas a perspectiva de não ter que se preocupar com aquilo parecia uma boa ideia, então ele voltou a se sentar na cama de aparência hospitalar no fundo da sala e fez um sinal para que o homenzinho se aproximasse, o que ele fez relutante, com o bastão agora brilhando novamente não mão.

Foi uma experiência dolorosa e quando finalmente o laser havia passado por toda a área, o rosto de Cato estava vermelho e ardendo como nunca antes ficara, mesmo depois de uma briga. Então foi a vez de mais um monte de cremes que foram aliviando a sensação incomoda até sua pele ficar lisa, clara e macia como a de um bebê, o que não era lá muito másculo, mas se fosse para se livrar dos pelos faciais, então que assim fosse.

Ele achou que finalmente tinham terminado com aquilo, até que a mulher alta passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros e grossos de Cato, dando alguns puxões em algumas áreas. Quando viu que a mulher levantava uma tesoura, ele fez um movimento brusco para o lado, fazendo com que a mulher se desequilibrasse e derrubasse a tesoura na cama, espetando o estofado.

- Mas qual é o seu problema afinal? – ela pos as mãos nos quadris e olhou para ele em censura.

- Você não vai cortar o meu cabelo. – disse Cato, passando a mão defensivamente pelos fios desalinhados. Se tinha uma coisa que ele não deixaria que eles mudassem, era seu cabelo. Ele o usava um pouco mais comprido do que o corte militar que a maioria dos garotos do Distrito 2 e, por alguma razão, ele sempre pensara que essa era uma das coisas que o diferenciava do resto dos futuros pacificadores que eram seus colegas.

- Ora, mas ele está meio comprido. – insistiu ela, pegando novamente a tesoura e indo em direção ao tributo.

- Se chegar perto de mim de novo, vou usar essa tesoura para cortar a sua garganta. – ameaçou Cato, olhando maldosamente para a mulher que arregalou os olhos assustada e soltou a lâmina imediatamente.

Houve um silêncio incômodo enquanto a equipe se entreolhava, sem saber se deveriam tentar mais alguma coisa com o tributo que parecia não ver a hora de entrar na arena e cortar alguns pescoços.

Foi mais ou menos aí que a porta automática abriu, revelando uma mulher espalhafatosa, com um vestido longo rosa choque e verde floresta e os cabelos também verdes presos no alto da cabeça, fazendo sua madeixas parecerem um chafariz. Ela tinha o rosto muito pálido e os lábios eram pintados do mesmo rosa forte do vestido, assim como, Cato não pode deixar de notar, seus olhos.

- Oh, vejo que já terminaram! – exclamou ela, parecendo encantada e piscando aqueles bizarros olhos cor de rosa – E que belo tributo temos esse ano! – ela rondou Cato algumas vezes, murmurando coisas para si mesma, cutucando seus braços e costas – Oh, ele vai ficar incrível!

A equipe de preparação sorriu fracamente, ainda sem saber o que dizer após a ameaça. Eles balbuciaram alguma coisa para a recém-chegada e saíram aos tropeços.

- Eu sou Andina, sua estilista. – apresentou-se a mulher, sem se preocupar em oferecer sua mão em comprimento ou perguntar o nome do tributo que estava em suas mãos – E não se preocupe com nada, você vai ficar maravilhoso com o que tenho preparado!

Algumas horas depois, Cato se viu espremido em uma espécie de armadura dourada que cobria todo seu peitoral mas deixava seus braços musculosos a vista. Vestia calças douradas e botas de couro combinando. E uma capa esvoaçante dourada que descia até a altura de suas panturrilhas – o que ele achou extremamente desnecessário e até um pouco ridículo. Ele quase brilhava devido as luzes que refletiam seu em traje e no iluminador que foi passado em seus braços e rosto.

Foi levado para o andar de baixo do Centro de Remodelagem, que era quase como um estábulo, onde os pares de tributos estavam sendo colocados em suas carruagens puxadas por quatro cavalos.

Cato se aproximou da carruagem destinada ao Distrito 2 e dos cavalos muito brancos e imponentes que a puxavam por cordas douradas e viu que Clove já estava lá. Ela também vestia a armadura, que subia pelo pescoço, e a capa que balançava com a leve brisa, mas sua calça dourada era colada no corpo torneando suas pernas finas e suas botas de couro subiam até os joelhos, e ela usava um capacete, combinando com a armadura, com asas douradas nos lados da cabeça. Sua expressão não era muito animada, mas mesmo assim ela parecia radiante com seu traje e sua pele brilhando ao refletir as luzes ao redor.

- Hey. – cumprimentou ele ao se postar ao lado dela, que apenas balançou a cabeça – Belo chapéu. – brincou ele, numa tentativa de fazê-la dizer algo.

- Espera só até trazerem o seu. – bufou ela, levando as mãos ao capacete e ajeitando para que não caísse para frente e comprometesse sua visão – Pesa uma tonelada.

- Pensei que você fosse forte. – zombou Cato, dando um sorrisinho de lado.

- Sim, mas não estou acostumada a levar coisas na cabeça. – respondeu Clove mal humorada – Isso por que eles querem que a gente pareça bem. Não consigo nem manter minha cabeça erguida.

Cato soltou uma risadinha, que logo desapareceu quando Andina apareceu com um arco também com asas douradas e encaixou em sua cabeça. Ele bambeou um pouco, surpreso pelo peso exorbitante daquele enfeite, e notou que Clove lhe lançava um sorrisinho zombeteiro.

- Vai lá, fortão. – riu-se ela, ao que Cato só revirou os olhos, ajeitando o cabelo que aparecia pela parte aberta do arco.

- Espero que essa roupa não nos faça parecer ridículos. – resmungou, agora incomodado com as botas, que não eram nem de longe confortáveis com as suas boas e velhas.

- Não se preocupe, você está parecendo bem grande e intimidador. – Clove sorriu suavemente, concordando com a cabeça quase imperceptivelmente para que o capacete não caísse sobre os olhos novamente.

Cato não pôde evitar sorrir de volta, observando a garota a fim de devolver o elogio. Apesar do tamanho diminuto da garota, ela parecia realmente imponente no traje dourado e seu rosto iluminado quase livre de maquiagem estava suave e belo. Ele notou que a equipe de preparação tirou as sardas que ela tinha no nariz e nas maçãs do rosto, deixando sua pele lisa e rosada.

- Você também vai causar uma ótima impressão – foi o que conseguiu formular, mas na verdade estava pensando que ela estava muito bonita.

Logo as equipes de preparação – Clove tinha um trio de esquisitos também – os encaminhou para a carruagem, dando os retoques finais antes que a música de abertura soasse e a carruagem do Distrito 1 disparasse por entre as grandes portas que levam as ruas apinhadas de pessoas.

Quando a carruagem do Distrito 2 começou se movimentar, os tributos se entreolharam. Cato deu um sorriso de lado para sua companheira, que retribuiu antes de olhar para frente e erguer a cabeça, parecendo não se importar mais com o peso do capacete dourado.

Cato voltou seu olhar para frente, colocando sua expressão mais séria e seu olhar mais desafiador. As pessoas ao redor aplaudiam, gritavam e chamam seus nomes, jogando flores e tentando chamar sua atenção. Mas ele apenas se manteve sério, olhando para a multidão de modo superior. Em algum ponto do trajeto, levantou o braço e saudou o público, que pareceu ir à loucura com esse pequeno gesto.

Ele sabia que seu rosto estava agora em todas as televisões de Panem. Esperava mesmo que ele parecesse intimidador a ponto de ser considerado logo de cara o favorito. Queria ver a reação do seu pai e de todos no Distrito 2 ao verem-no daquele jeito, levando as pessoas da Capital as alturas com um simples aceno.

Conforme a carruagem seguia, ele foi sentindo-se mais confiante. Saudava a multidão e permitiu-se até dar um sorrisinho que ele pensou ser superior e debochado, como se não desse mínima para aquelas pessoas ridículas que gritavam seu nome tão apaixonadamente.

Quando a carruagem entrou na Cidade Circular e se postou em frente a mansão do Presidente Snow, Cato tirou seus olhos da multidão pela primeira vez e deu uma olhada no grande telão que exibia os melhores momentos do desfile. E não gostou do que viu.

Na tela, tudo o que aparecia era aquela garota do Distrito 12, a que se ofereceu pela irmãzinha. Ela sorria docemente para o público, mandava beijos, acenava, de mãos dadas com o garoto de seu distrito. E eles estavam pegando fogo. Não de um jeito ruim, como se estivessem queimando vivos, mas pareciam duas tochas luminosas que chamavam tanta atenção que as câmeras não conseguiam se desviar deles.

Cato sentiu toda aquela confiança e tranqüilidade se esvaindo. Aquele era para ser o seu desfile. Era para ele chamar atenção, conseguir todos os patrocinadores disponíveis. Era para ele brilhar, não aquela garota ridícula do pior distrito de Panem. No entanto, por mais que sua armadura refletisse a luz formidavelmente, não era nada comparada à garota pegando fogo.

O presidente deu as boas vindas aos tributos assim que a música parou, começando seu discurso em seguida, mas Cato ainda tinha a atenção voltada para telão. As câmeras deveriam alternar entre os tributos, mostrando cada um em suas fantasias temáticas, mas elas passavam bem mais tempo na carruagem em chamas do Distrito 12.

Durante o hino, a câmera passou rapidamente pelos outros distritos, antes de voltar para os tributos do 12, que, quanto mais caia a noite, mais chamava atenção.

As carruagens deram mais uma volta na Cidade Circular antes de seguirem para o Centro de Treinamento, onde as equipes de preparação vieram ajudá-los a descer e cumprimentá-los pelo ótimo desempenhos. Andina e o estilista de Clove, que Cato não sabia o nome, tiram os pesados capacetes de suas cabeças, dando uma sensação de alívio, mas Cato ainda estava muito preocupado em lançar olhares feios em direção aos tributos do Distrito 12. Ora, que direito eles tinham de tirar a glória dele?

"Calma", disse a si mesmo, enquanto alguém apagava as chamas dos trajes. "Eles podem ter brilhado mais agora, mas sou eu quem vai ficar com glória no final".

Clove também não pareceu nada satisfeita com a impressão que os concorrentes tinham causado. Estava novamente com os braços cruzados e lançava um olhar tão intenso e mortal em direção aos outros tributos que Cato ficou surpreso por eles não caírem mortos ali mesmo.

Eles foram encaminhados a um elevador que lhes levaria até o segundo andar do Centro de Treinamento, onde fariam a estadia até serem lançados na arena. Ao chegarem ao enorme apartamento, a escolta e os mentores estavam a sua espera, a primeira sorridente como sempre, e dos outros, um tinha sua carranca de sempre e a outra tirava um cochilo, para variar.

Lavender veio ao encontro deles animadamente, dizendo como eles tinham sido incríveis e poderosos e com certeza já estavam sendo cotados como favoritos. O que chamou a atenção de Cato foi que ela comentou que alguns patrocinadores já a haviam procurado e pareciam muito interessados.

Apesar de Cato ter total confiança em suas habilidades, ele sabia que ter patrocinadores podia fazer total diferença. Alguns fósforos aqui, um pouco de água ali, podiam salvar a vida de um tributo na arena e essas coisas eram os patrocinadores que provinham. Claro, sempre havia os suprimentos que os Idealizadores dos Jogos colocavam da Cornucópia, mas se houvesse algo que pudesse mesmo fazer a diferença, como uma arma poderosa que não fosse comum o suficiente para estar entre as disponíveis, os patrocinadores podiam conseguir. Houve um ano, Cato se lembrava vagamente, em que um tributo do Distrito 4, cujo serviço era pesca, recebeu um tridente dos patrocinadores e era tão hábil com a arma que acabou com os tributos restantes em questão de horas. Sem o tridente, talvez ele nunca tivesse sido capaz de matar todos os outros.

A escolta mandou os tributos irem se trocar para o jantar e os guiou até os quartos, tão imensos que Cato pensou que ele podia viver ali para sempre e nunca mais sair. Além de espaçosos, tinham tantas máquinas automáticas que não era preciso mover mais do que um dedo ou dizer uma palavra para ser lavado, ensaboado, secado e vestido ou pedir alguma coisa para comer do cardápio quase sem fim.

Ele andou descalço pelo tapete felpudo que cobria todo o chão, comendo pedacinhos de batatas cozidas e brincando com a janela, que dava zoom nas partes da cidade que ele quisesse ver com mais clareza. Era tudo tão diferente do Distrito 2... ele mal podia imaginar como devia ser nos outros distritos, como o 10, por exemplo, que era responsável pelo abastecimento de carne do país. Como devia ser viver no meio de criações de gado?

Lavender veio chamá-lo para o jantar antes que sua imaginação pudesse levá-lo muito longe. Andina e o outro estilista, Devlyin e Brutus já estavam acomodados na sala de estar e os estilistas parecia tentar puxar assunto com os mentores, que não lhe davam muita atenção.

Logo a escolta apareceu acompanhada de Clove, que tinha os longos cabelos caindo lisos pelas costas e vestia uma túnica azul royal que deixava sua pele mais alva do que o normal.

Um empregado vestido de branco serviu vinho para todos. Cato nunca tinha tomado bebida alcoólica antes, já que seu pai dizia que isso tirava a atenção e deixava a mente desligada, então achou interessante experimentar antes de ter seu foco total na arena. Tinha uma textura engraçada, como nada que ele tivesse saboreado antes, mas o gosto era bom, apesar de um pouco ácido. Quando o jantar foi servido, ele já estava na segunda taça.

A comida estava excelente, assim como estava a do trem, e Cato comeu com entusiasmo enquanto os estilistas e Lavender falavam sobre os melhores pratos da temporada e Brutus e Davlyin apenas concordavam com a cabeça em certas partes. Ele reparou que dessa vez Clove também pareceu mais interessada na comida do que na noite anterior, apesar de ter recusado a bebida, e não pode deixar de sorrir para ela por cima da terceira taça de vinho, sentindo-se estranhamente animado.

Logo todos retornam à sala de estar para assistir aos melhores momentos do Desfile dos Tributos, mas Cato não estava prestando atenção, nem quando ele próprio apareceu na tela, transmitindo uma imagem de confiança e poder e grandiosidade em seu traje dourado que nenhum outro tributo conseguiu superar. A não ser talvez Clove, a única coisa que prendeu sua atenção, na televisão. Ela parecia tão pequena perto dele, mas mesmo assim era quase como se sua presença preenchesse o ambiente. Ela encarava o público de cabeça erguida e saudava-os como se fosse uma rainha olhando seus súditos aos seus pés.

Ele nem mesmo se incomodou quando os tributos do Distrito 12 fizeram sua entrada espalhafatosa, ou quando os comentaristas chamaram aquela garota sem graça de "Garota em Chamas". Ele estava mais preocupado com sua próxima taça de vinho e com sua companheira tributo inocentemente linda sentada ao seu lado.

Quando a reprise terminou, Brutus os informou que no dia seguinte eles deveriam estar ali às nove horas em ponto para orientação antes do treinamento e mandou-os para cama.

Cato cambaleou um pouco ao levantar do sofá, esbarrando em Clove, que fazia o mesmo, e obrigando-a a segurar em seu braço para não cair sentada. Ela lançou-lhe um olhar de estranheza, para depois se tornar de entendimento e finalmente de algo que Cato identificou como decepção, mas ela não soltou seu braço, dando-lhe um leve puxão para que ele a acompanhasse, o que ele fez prontamente.

Ao chegarem às portas dos quartos, Cato sentiu uma enorme vontade de abraçar sua velha amiga, mas sentia-se demasiado tímido para fazê-lo de súbito. Ao invés disso, resolveu continuar a conversar até que eles fossem amigos de novo e ele pudesse acolher aquele pequeno corpo no seu. Ele se apoiou contra a parede no quarto dela, impedindo-a de chegar até a porta.

- Você estava ótima no Desfile. – elogiou ele, dando um sorriso que ele acreditava ser amigável, enquanto sentia sua cabeça estranhamente leve e a língua um tanto enrolada.

- Achei que você estava mais preocupado com o seu copo. – respondeu ela em tom de comentário, mas sua voz estava séria e seus olhos enormes sombrios.

Cato apenas continuou sorrindo, mas não sabia o que deveria dizer a seguir. De repente se sentia confuso, como se algo estivesse muito errado com seu corpo, que parecia ter virado gelatina e tendia a escorregar pela parede, e sua visão estava embaçada. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Tudo o que passava por sua mente era como Clove ficava linda com aquela expressão brava...

Foi então que o tapa veio. Forte, ardido e barulhento, a mão pequena de Clove estalou na bochecha esquerda dele com uma força impressionante que pareceu jogar longe toda aquela confusão e limpar sua cabeça instantaneamente.

- Para que foi isso?! – exclamou ele, sua voz subindo um tom, olhando surpreso para a garota que lhe lançava um olhar severo, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

- Para te lembrar que isso aqui não é uma festa e que precisamos nos concentrar! – disse ela com a voz rouca tão cortante que Cato quase se sentiu fisicamente agredido de novo.

- Eu estou concentrado! – retrucou ele, tocando sua face dolorida com a certeza de que ficaria vermelha e inchada.

- Não, você está bêbado! – jogou ela de volta, quase gritando, sua voz carregando uma raiva que Cato não entendeu.

- Não estou não! – foi a vez dele fechar os punhos, mas aquela gritaria estava deixando sua cabeça embaralhada novamente. Mesmo assim, como ela podia sugerir que ele se deixaria levar pela bebida logo quando estava para realizar seu maior sonho?

- Está sim! – insistiu Clove, dando um soco no braço forte de Cato, que novamente se surpreendeu com a força aplicada por aquele pequeno punho – Você está bêbado e perdeu o foco! Amanhã começa o treinamento, você não devia deixar isso acontecer, Cato! Você está aqui para vencer os Jogos, não para aproveitar o luxo da Capital!

Aquelas palavras foram como um segundo tapa na cara para Cato. Por que ele finalmente viu que se deixara sim levar pela bebida e pelo luxo. E, mais do que tudo, deixou que isso tirasse os Jogos de sua cabeça e colocasse Clove no lugar, como sempre acontecia quando eram crianças. Sua melhor e única amiga de infância, sua companheira tributo e talvez sua maior adversária na arena. Ele se deixara perder o foco, mas não podia deixar que Clove dominasse seus pensamentos, principalmente não agora que muito provavelmente teria que matá-la. Ele viera ser um vitorioso e nada ficaria em seu caminho. Até mesmo Clove sabia disso.

- Você tem razão. – admitiu ele, quietamente, sentindo-se envergonhado por dizer que estava errado, situação que só acontecia quando ela estava por perto – Acho que me deixei levar um pouco.

A garota o observou com intensidade, o examinando atentamente com os olhos.

- Então veja se não deixa isso acontecer de novo. – bronqueou, soltando os braços e parecendo cansada – Você treinou para isso a vida inteira e sempre sonhou com isso, não deixe essa chance passar. – ela então virou-se e empurrou-o para o lado, entrando no quarto e batendo a porta atrás de si.

Cato encarou a porta fechada por alguns instantes. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Clove estava mais do que certa, ele não podia se distrair, não nessa altura do campeonato, caso contrário voltaria para casa em um caixote de madeira e o Distrito inteiro iria ficar desapontado. Podia até ver a cara do seu pai. "Eu disse para você não fazer besteira", ele diria, mesmo que Cato já não pudesse ouvir.

Ele não dormiu. Ficou rolando na cama, tentando se concentrar nas coisas importantes – lutar e vencer, derrotar e matar todos os tributos que ficassem em seu caminho para a glória, fazer com que todos vissem que ele sempre fora a melhor opção e como estavam errados por não escolhe-lo. Era só no que precisava se concentrar.


	5. Capitulo 4

_Capitulo 4_

Às seis da manhã do dia seguinte, já estava de pé, de banho tomado e vestido para o treinamento, com a mente e o corpo prontos para lutar e fazer tudo o que pudesse para vencer.

A sala de jantar estava vazia, a não ser pelos empregados em suas túnicas brancas. Eles logo se adiantaram para servi-lo, sempre silenciosos, e foi assim que Cato comeu seu café da manhã reforçado.

Em sua cabeça, ele repassava todos os tributos, listando aqueles em quem ele deveria ficar de olho durante as sessões de treinamento. As duplas do 1 e do 4 eram sempre fortes e se aliavam à do 2 no início dos Jogos, portanto eram, na realidade, a maior competição. O garoto do 11 parecia perigoso e, agora ele via, a garota do 12 podia ser seu concorrente entre os melhores patrocinadores, mas não deveria ser muito difícil de matar. E tinha Clove. Precisava descobrir os pontos fracos e fortes de seus adversários e saber como explorá-los na arena para ter o máximo de vantagem e saber quem, de fato, podia ser um empecilho.

Ele já tinha terminado a refeição quando Clove apareceu, os longos cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, deixando a mostra seu rosto, que tinha uma expressão determinada.

- Bom dia. – cumprimentou ele gravemente, observando a garota de sentar a sua frente.

- Você voltou ao normal? – ela ergueu a sobrancelha para ele enquanto um dos empregados a servia – Ou ainda está um molenga?

Cato concordou com a cabeça, mas não pode deixar de achar engraçado o que ela dissera.

- Focado e pronto para quebrar alguns pescoços. – ele deu um sorriso e percebeu que ela não conseguiu conter um sorrisinho de lado, revirando os olhos.

- Brutal e sanguinário. – brincou ela, tomando um gole da sua xícara de café – Mas lembre-se de que não se pode bater nos tributos antes da arena, então nada de ataques de fúria.

- Bom, então tecnicamente você já quebrou as regras. – ele apontou para o rosto que, felizmente para ele, não ficara com a marca da mão da companheira. Iria ser mesmo humilhante se aparecesse no primeiro dia de treinamento com uma marca de tapa de garota do rosto.

- Acho que bater no seu companheiro de Distrito quando ele está sendo um mala não está especificado. – ela deu a língua e eles riram – Mas então, ansioso para hoje?

- Na verdade, acho que vai ser até divertido. – respondeu Cato, pensativo, roubando um pedaço de pão do prato da companheira – Ver o resto dos tributos tentando fazer alguma coisa que preste.

Clove deu uma risadinha.

- E você adora ver os outros fracassarem, não?

- Mas é claro! – exclamou, rindo de volta – E também, vai ser bom atirar umas lanças para intimidar a concorrência.

A garota concordou, voltando-se para seu café da manhã. Continuaram conversando sobre o que estavam com mais vontade de treinar quando Brutus apareceu silenciosamente, sentou-se e esperou que um empregado o servisse.

A conversa imediatamente cessou. Por algum motivo, Cato não se sentia confortável na presença do vitorioso, o que era no mínimo estranho, já que ele fora um dos seus favoritos. Ao tocar um olhar com Clove, percebeu que a garota sentia o mesmo.

Somente quando Brutus terminou de comer a orientação começou.

- Vocês vão treinar duro, como se estivessem na academia. – foi como ele começou – Não deixem que os outros os distraiam, só façam o máximo para que os idealizadores dos jogos se impressionem com vocês. Eles já estão de olho nos tributos para darem a nota final, e isso é importantíssimo para chamar a atenção dos patrocinadores. Não vou treinar vocês separados, não vejo por que. Desde que um de vocês ganhe, e não me importa qual.

Os tributos se entreolharam mais uma vez. Era impressão deles ou o mentor deles, em quem eles deviam confiar e pedir conselhos, não estava nem aí para saber o que eles podiam fazer?

- Agora caiam fora. – ele fez um movimento vago com a mão – Lavender está esperando vocês no elevador.

Eles não questionaram o mentor, apenas saíram correndo em direção aos quartos, onde escovaram os dentes, e encontraram com a escolta no elevador antes das nove e meia.

Na curta descida até o nível abaixo do térreo, Cato pegou Lavender olhando-o criticamente, a boca apertada fazendo seus bigodes de gato baixarem.

- O quê? – questionou, olhando para si mesmo para ter certeza de que não se sujara ao comer, o que não era raro acontecer.

- Você não podia ter calçado umas botas melhores? – a voz da escolta não escondia a desaprovação ao olhar as botas velhas de couro que Cato vestia, suas botas da sorte – Vai parecer que não podemos nem vestir nossos tributos decentemente.

O tributo apenas revirou os olhos, rosnando algo ininteligível e cruzando os braços, enquanto a companheira soltava uma risadinha abafada.

As portas do elevador se abriram em um enorme ginásio equipado com armas, paredes de escalda e caminhos de obstáculos. Não havia nenhuma outra dupla presente, e assim que deram um passo, um empregado vestido de branco veio lhes pregar um quadrado de pano contendo o número do distrito na costas.

Cato e Clove esperam em silencio, observando as várias partes do centro de treinamento. Conforme os outros tributos foram chegando, eles formaram um circulo em volta de uma mulher alta que seria a treinadora principal. Os tributos do 12 foram os últimos a chegarem. Cato não pôde deixar de revirar os olhos ao vê-los vestidos como gêmeos.

A treinadora começou a explicar como o treinamento iria funcionar. Cada área era uma habilidade e tinha seu especialista para orientar, os tributos eram livres para se aterem às que quiserem. Quando ela disse que é proibido lutar com outro tributo, Cato e Clove trocaram olhares divertidos e Cato murmurou um "eu disse" de modo que só ela pudesse ouvir.

Depois da enorme lista de estações ser lida pela treinadora, eles foram liberados para começar e Cato, mais por que já era o que pretendia do que por que Brutus lhe orientara, seguiu para a sessão de luta com espada.

Logo Clove estava ao seu lado, na sessão onde uma infinidade de facas era disposta. Ela parecia encantada e, ao atirar a primeira, uma pequena e quase delicada, em direção a um boneco do outro lado da sala, acertou em cheio no coração.

Cato não pode deixar de sorrir para sua companheira, que parecia extremamente satisfeita pela reação que causou em alguns tributos próximos, que a observavam em um misto de choque e medo.

Não demorou e os tributos do 2 e do 4 se juntaram a eles ao redor das armas. Cato não prestou muita atenção a eles inicialmente, estava mais preocupado em testar suas habilidades com o treinador da sua sessão, de quem ele venceu com uma certa facilidade. Quando percebeu que aquilo não apresentaria nenhum desafio, ele passou a atirar lanças, outra arma que gostava de manejar.

O garoto do Distrito 1 se juntou a ele. Ele se apresentou como Marvel e tinha de fato um arremesso poderoso, mas Cato pode reparar que ele se esforçava de um jeito que ele próprio nunca fizera. Passaram um tempo em uma competição, vendo quem conseguia atirar mais longe, com mais força e com melhor pontaria.

Cato, que também andara atirando algumas facas, encontrara uma que se encaixava perfeitamente em sua mão e logo anunciara aos outros que aquela seria sua faca até o final do treinamento e ninguém deveria toca-la. Com alguma sorte, os idealizadores dos jogos, que estavam sempre por perto, observando, anotando e, na maioria das vezes, se empanturrando do banquete infindável que lhes fora preparado, notariam que ele era excepcionalmente bom com aquela faca específica e a colocariam na arena.

Na hora do almoço, Cato e Clove já tinham testado todas as armas e a garota sugeriu que talvez devessem seguir para algumas áreas de sobrevivência, o que fez Cato apenas erguer uma sobrancelha para ela.

A refeição foi servida em um refeitório amplo fora do ginásio, com vários carrinhos de comida para que os tributos pudessem se servir. As duplas do 1, 2 e 4 se juntaram em uma mesa e passaram a analisar os outros tributos, que em sua maioria se sentavam sozinhos, parecendo meio sem saber o que fazer.

Apenas os do 12 não pareciam perdidos. Na verdade, eles pareciam tão absortos um no outro, tão grudados e inseparáveis que chegava a irritar. Eles conversavam e riam juntos em meio a refeição, chamando a atenção das pessoas ao redor.

O grupo dos tributos mais fortes discutiu se deveriam ou não chamar o enorme garoto do 11, Thresh, para se juntar a eles. Cato não era muito a favor, já achava que tinha gente demais naquele bando, preferia ficar apenas com Clove. Mas tinha que admitir que tê-lo com aliado no começo podia ser uma vantagem, um inimigo a menos para se preocupar no banho de sangue.

O próprio Cato foi falar com Thresh. Eles tinham quase o mesmo tamanho, o tributo do 11 sendo levemente mais alto, o que tornava mais difícil para Cato intimidar como normalmente fazia com os outros garotos.

Thresh nem levantou a olhos de seu prato de grãos e folhas quando Cato sugeriu que ele treinasse com o grupo, apenas deu de ombros, sem o menor interesse, o que deixou Cato irritado, mas como não fazia questão da aliança, simplesmente voltou à sua mesa, sem dizer nada aos colegas.

No dia seguinte, já acostumados a presença uns dos outros, os tributos Carreiristas – a garota do 1, Glimmer, ouvira outro tributo chamando-os assim e eles até que gostaram do apelido – se dividiram entre as várias estações.

Já passara o almoço e ele o Clove tinham passado uma hora levantando pesos. A garota conseguia levantar uma quantidade exorbitante para alguém tão pequeno.

- Você estava mesmo falando a verdade. – comentou Cato, colocando de volta a barra de ferro que levantava e ficando ao lado da garota, que atirava algumas bolas de ferro ao redor do ginásio.

- Eu sempre falo. – respondeu ela, deixando os pesos de lado e enxugando o suor da testa com o braço – Sobre o que?

Cato riu vendo o rosto vermelho da companheira.

- Sobre você ser forte. É mesmo surpreendente. – elogiou, e podia jurar que Clove ficara ainda mais vermelha enquanto soltava os cabelos do rabo de cavalo e os prendia de novo.

- Bem, obrigada. – ela deu de ombros, como se não fosse nada demais – Quer ver o que eu posso fazer com as facas? – ela deu um sorriso travesso.

- Como se você não tivesse se exibido ontem... – Cato revirou os olhos, mas estava sorrindo quando ela lhe deu um soco de leve no braço – Hey, e a regra de não brigar com os outros tributos?

Eles seguiram, rindo, para a estação das facas e Clove atirou cinco em menos de um minuto, acertando o alvo todas as vezes. Ela colocou uma grande e com lâmina triangular na mão de Cato e disse que ele atirasse. Ele o fez, acertando pouco abaixo do ombro do boneco em que mirara.

Ele não pode evitar apertar os punhos. Detestava fazer alguma coisa errada na frente dos outros. Errar aquele alvo podia ser a deixa para os outros tributos rirem dele e não o levarem a sério. Mas ao olhar ao redor, ele percebeu que ninguém parecia estar prestando muita atenção nele, tirando Clove, mas ela não estava rindo ou olhando para ele com deboche.

Irritado por não ter acertado o coração do boneco, ele foi até a mesa onde guardara sua faca especial na tarde anterior, pronto para arremessá-la tão forte que faria o próximo boneco voar pela sala, mas não encontrou-a.

Sentiu seus músculos ficarem tensos. Talvez fossem as noites sem dormir, que começaram na semana anterior à Colheita, quando ele decidira se voluntariar, talvez fosse a proximidade dos Jogos, mas ele se sentia facilmente irritável.

Primeiro ele se fazia de bobo errando o alvo, agora alguém pegara a faca que ele anunciara, muito ameaçadoramente, que era dele. Era quase como se esse alguém o estivesse desafiando.

Ele olhou em volta, tentando lembrar quem estava na estação das facas antes de Clove e ele assumirem. Localizou o garoto troncudo do Distrito 6, que agora tentava, com evidente dificuldade, jogar um machado.

Com os punhos apertados, ele seguiu em direção ao garoto que acabara de derrubar o machado no chão com um estrondo.

- Onde está a minha faca? – questionou Cato bruscamente, empurrando o garoto para que olhasse para ele.

O tributo do 6 pareceu extremamente surpreso e não reagiu de imediato.

- Onde está a minha faca? – repetiu Cato, apertando o braço do garoto menor até que ele fizesse uma careta de dor. As pessoas ao redor tinham parado o que estavam fazendo e agora observavam curiosas o conflito e até os idealizadores desviaram suas atenções do banquete para saber o que estava acontecendo – Eu coloquei a minha faca ali e de repente ela sumiu. Me diga onde está a minha faca!

O garoto soltou seu braço do aperto do enorme Carreirista e lançou-lhe um olhar desafiador. Ele começou a contestar, mas Cato deu-lhe um empurrão.

- Você pegou a minha faca. Admita! Admita e talvez eu não quebre a sua cabeça agora mesmo! – ameaçou, sua voz estava alta e carregada de raiva. Não sabia qual era a verdadeira razão de estar tão aborrecido com o menino, talvez simplesmente quisesse muito bater em alguma coisa viva para variar.

O garoto tentava dizer alguma coisa, mas Cato continuava a empurrá-lo.

- Me diga onde está! Você pegou a minha faca! – gritou ele para o tributo que já tinha os olhos levemente arregalados e olhava para os lados em busca de ajuda.

Cato fez menção de partir para cima do outro, mas o ginásio já estava cheio de pacificadores para impedir qualquer possível conflito.

- Você vai ser o primeiro, 6! – gritou Cato, sendo segurado por dois pacificadores que o afastavam com certa dificuldade do menino – Você vai ser o primeiro que eu vou pegar na arena!

Foram precisos mais dois pacificadores para arrastarem um Cato que se debatia e xingava até o outro lado do ginásio, o mais longe possível do menino do 6, que tentava parecer tranquilo, mas era evidente que ele ficara assustado com a ameaça – ou promessa? – do enorme Carreirista.

A treinadora principal veio em direção a Cato, parecendo furiosa. Ela fez um sinal para que os pacificadores o soltassem e se aproximou perigosamente.

- É proibido lutar com os outros tributos. – declarou ela, entre dentes. Cato ainda estava bravo, mas sabia reconhecer uma autoridade, já que passara a vida toda seguindo ordens de seu pai e seus treinadores, então apenas ficou parado. Não abaixou a cabeça porém, olhou direto nos olhos da treinadora, desafiando-a silenciosamente – Se não seguir as regras, será proibido de treinar.

Ela deu as costas o voltou a para a cabine dos idealizadores, onde logo foi inundada com perguntas sobre o ocorrido. Cato continuou parado, espumando de raiva, os punhos cerrados. Os outros tributos lançavam olhares curiosos e pareciam intimidados com a violência dele, o que na verdade era uma coisa boa.

Ele estava tão ocupado lançando olhares mortais aos colegas que nem percebeu quando Clove apareceu do seu lado até ela dar um soco forte em seu braço.

- Eu disse para você se controlar. – bronqueou ela quando ele soltou um palavrão e levou a mão ao local atingido – Eles levam essas regras bem a sério, sabe. Não podem começar os Jogos com um tributo a menos por que ele foi assassinado durante o treinamento.

Cato somente resmungou alguma coisa, cruzando os braços de mau humor.

- Se bem que... – o tom de voz dela mudou de severo para pensativo – Eles parecem bem interessados em você, não?

Cato levantou a cabeça e viu que ela apontava para os idealizadores, que discutiam com fervor e apontavam para ele constantemente.

- Acho que essa briga pode te garantir uma nota boa. – concluiu Clove – Afinal, quanto mais violento o tributo, mais sangrentas são as mortes e melhor é o show, não é?

- Suponho que sim. – concordou Cato, já se sentindo mais calmo. Apesar da irritação, pelo menos a briga servira para intimidar os outros e chamar a atenção dos Idealizadores dos Jogos, e isso podia ser uma vantagem.

Mais tarde, no jantar, Lavender e Andina queriam saber tudo o que acontecera nas ultimas duas tardes. Brutus dava alguns rosnados de vez em quando, aprovando ou desaprovando o que eles contavam, e Devlyin parecia estar tirando um cochilo em cima do cozido de carneiro servido naquela noite. Cato se perguntava por que a colocavam no sorteio dos mentores se tudo o que ela fazia era dormir e não ajudava em absolutamente nada.

Depois do almoço do terceiro dia de treinamento, os tributos começaram a ser chamados para as sessões particulares com os Idealizadores. Distrito por distrito, o garoto primeiro e as garotas em seguida, o que fez de Cato o terceiro a se dirigir ao ginásio vazio para mostrar tudo o que sabia fazer.

Ele estava confiante quando pegou uma espada e fez movimentos precisos, acertando em lugares letais os bonecos que se moviam mecanicamente de forma aleatória ao redor dele. Quando achou que eles já tinham visto o suficiente de suas habilidades com aquela arma, passou a tirar lança e depois facas, acertando o alvo todas as vezes. Estava satisfeito quando lhe dispensaram após quinze minutos de olhares e acenos de aprovação, tendo certeza de que garantira uma excelente nota.

Esperou por Clove em frente ao elevador, ansioso para contar a ela como fora bem e para saber como ela tinha se saído. Mais quinze minutos e a companheira juntou-se a ele, sorridente, parecendo tão satisfeita consigo mesma quanto Cato estava.

Ao chegarem ao segundo andar, são inundados pelas perguntas ansiosas de Lavender e dos estilistas. Brutus também estava esperando para saber de tudo e até Devlyin estava acordada o suficiente para ouvir as novidades.

Clove fizera mais ou menos o mesmo que Cato. Começara com sua melhor arma, as facas, atirando-as em diversos bonecos espalhados pela sala, e então passou para outras que tinha habilidade.

O resto da tarde passou lenta e tediosamente. Sem o treinamento, Cato e Clove não tinham muito o que fazer, então eles simplesmente se reuniram no quarto de Cato, jogados no carpete macio, conversando sobre coisas banais e contando histórias engraçadas sobre seus dias no Distrito 2, que pareciam tão distantes.

Apesar disso, Cato sentia como se tivesse 12 anos novamente e ele e Clove fossem melhores amigos de novo. Quando não estava correndo pelas ruas e batendo nas crianças menores, ele gostava de ficar de bobeira com a única pessoa que conseguia com que ele ficasse parado por mais de dois minutos.

- Acho que nunca pensei que você pudesse vir para a Capital comigo. – comentou ele, seus dedos brincando com os pelinhos do carpete – Nunca imaginei que você seria um tributo também.

Clove não respondeu de imediato.

- Nunca pensei que eu fosse estar aqui também. Principalmente no mesmo ano que você. – foi o que ela disse, sua voz mais rouca do que o normal – Quer dizer, você, eu tinha certeza que ia acabar vindo, de um jeito ou de outro, mas eu... eu nunca nem fui uma opção na academia. Sempre fui meio medíocre perto das outras garotas.

- Claro que não. – contestou Cato, sentando-se de um salto e voltando seu olhara para a garota, que deitava com as mãos atrás da cabeça – Você é ótima, eu vi isso lá no treinamento. E além do mais, se você não fosse nem uma opção, não teriam deixado você vir, não é mesmo? – ele se sentiu estranho por estar tentando animar Clove. Normalmente ele estaria deixando a pessoas ainda pior, mas não conseguia ver a companheira parecendo tão miserável. Ainda mais por que ela era sim muito boa em tudo o que fazia.

- Não, de verdade. – insistiu ela, seu olhar meio distante – Posso ser melhor do que as garotas daqui, mas lá no 2 eu não era nada. Meu pai sempre dizia isso.

Então Cato entendeu o que ela estava dizendo. O pai dela. Sempre o pai. Assim como o dele o pressionava e o surrava quando ele não seguia ordens, o pai de Clove também era bastante severo em relação ao treinamento da filha. Ele sempre quisera um filho e quando uma garotinha pequena nasceu, ele decidiu que ela seria muito melhor do que todos os garotos do Distrito.

Só que Clove não era muito de brigar quando criança. Cato se lembrava bem de ele próprio estar sempre no meio da confusão, enquanto a amiga evitava conflito ao máximo. Ele nunca tinha pensado nisso, em como Clove se transformara daquela garotinha pacifica para a máquina de matar que agora era sua companheira tributo.

- Sabe, quando eu entrei na academia, - começou ela, ainda parecendo distante – meu pai queria que eu fosse a melhor em tudo, mas eu não me encaixava muito bem. Mesmo assim eu pensei, ok, vou tentar, se é tão importante para ele, vou deixá-lo orgulhoso. Mas não importava o que eu fizesse, nada parecia ser bom o suficiente. Quando eu venci aquele torneio de atirar facas, nada mais que a minha obrigação. Quando fui campeã de luta corpo-a-corpo entre as meninas, eu ainda precisava derrotar os meninos. Era sempre assim, nunca um elogio, nunca um sorriso, só cobranças e mais cobranças.

Cato ficou em silencio, observando-a atentamente, sua expressão desgostosa, seus olhos cheios de mágoa, seus lábios apertados. Clove não era como ele, brutal e sanguinária, como ela mesma brincara, que sempre sonhara em participar dos Jogos e que sempre gostara de lutar. Ela era doce e gentil, que sempre acaba cuidando dele depois das brigas. Agora ela parecia amarga e com sede de vingança, e sua vingança seria, assim como a de Cato, provar para todos que ela era capaz de vencer os Jogos Vorazes e voltar para casa como vitoriosa.

- E agora o destino me trouxe aqui. – continuou Clove, sua voz cheia de pesar – Me deu a chance de me provar e de jogar na cara do meu pai que eu sou sim tão boa quanto ele sempre quis que eu fosse, e para isso eu vou ter que enfrentar o meu melhor amigo.

E aí estava, ela tinha dito. Tinha verbalizado o que Cato vinha pensando desde que o nome dela fora chamado na Colheita.

- E talvez essa seja a maior prova que eu posso dar ao meu pai. – ele focou seu olhar no rosto sério do companheiro – A maior prova que podemos dar ao nosso Distrito de que somos vitoriosos. Temos que matar um ao outro.

Ficaram em silencio, cada um perdidos em pensamentos. Cato não queria matar Clove, de jeito nenhum, ainda mais agora que estavam ficando amigos de novo, mas sabia, no fundo de sua alma, que a mataria se fosse para salvar a própria vida e para voltar para casa. E sabia também que ela faria o mesmo, o que meio que amenizava o sentimento de culpa que crescia dentro dele cada vez que pensava em como faria para se livrar dela.

- Melhor não pensarmos nisso ainda. – decidiu, os punhos apertados de modo que suas unhas se afundavam nas palmas, mas dessa vez não era de raiva, e sim de uma terrível sensação de sufocamento – Vamos ver o que vai acontecer na arena. Seremos aliados no início e quando chegar a hora, se precisarmos nos enfrentar, então vemos o que fazer.

Clove se sentou e olhou com uma expressão séria.

- Parece um bom plano. – concordou – Com alguma sorte, alguma coisa vai matar você antes que eu tenha chance. – acrescentou com um sorriso.

Cato revirou os olhos, pronto para dar uma resposta malcriada quando Lavender bateu na porta anunciando que o jantar estava servido.

A refeição foi tranqüila, com Lavender, Andina e o outro estilista – que Cato ainda não tinha menor ideia de como se chamava - especulando animadamente quais notas cada tributo tiraria. A escolta tinha certeza de que Cato e Clove teriam as notas mais altas e a estilista concordava, garantindo que eles conseguiriam um belo 12, a nota mais alta e praticamente inalcançável.

Eles seguiram para sala de estará quando todos se dão por satisfeitos para assistirem o anúncio da notas. A primeira foto a aparecer é a do garoto do 1, Marvel, que conseguiu um nove, o que não era surpresa, já que ele tinham mesmo um arremesso de lança poderoso. A garota, Glimmer, conseguiu um oito. Quando a foto de Cato aparece na tela, seguida de um grande e luminoso dez, as duas mulheres da capital comemoram e até mesmo Brutus murmura um "bom". Clove sorriu abertamente para ele enquanto a foto dela aparecia, também seguida por um 10, o que deixou a escolta e a estilista em um acesso de gritinhos e abraços que pareceu incomodar Brutus extremamente. Devlyin, como sempre, estava cochilando.

O resto dos tributos tiveram notas medianas, entre cinco e sete. Os tributos do 4 não pareceram impressionar os Idealizadores, que deram seis e sete para o garoto e a garota, respectivamente. O garoto do 11 recebeu um preocupante dez e a garotinha um impressionante sete. O tributo masculino do 12 conseguiu um oito, o que surpreendeu Cato, já que, observando o garoto durante o treinamento, achou-o bastante medíocre. A foto da garota apreceu na tela, seguida do número onze.

Um silêncio indignado recaiu sobre a sala assim que a tela ficou preta. Ninguém sabia o que dizer.

Cato sentiu um acesso de fúria vindo, e com razão. Cerrou os punhos e saiu da sala antes que pudesse fazer algum estrago nos outros ocupantes. Bateu a porta do quarto e chutou a primeira coisa que estava em sua frente, o que, ele depois notou, era um dos empregados vestidos de branco.

O homem caiu no chão e Cato apenas deu mais um chute, antes de começar a jogar objetos de um lado para o outro do aposento, xingando e vociferando palavrões dos piores tipos.

Como aquela garota ridícula do 12 conseguiu um onze? ONZE! A maior nota entre os tributos, possivelmente a maior nota da história dos Jogos, e viera de uma garota do distrito mais decadente de toda Panem! Aquilo não era possível, simplesmente não era. Como ela podia ser melhor do que ele? Ele conseguia manejar qualquer arma e era forte e rápido. O que ela fizera para eles acharem viável dar-lhe um onze? Tirado a roupa?

Quando todo o quarto já estava destruído demais, Cato tentou se acalmar, sem muito sucesso. Ele não conseguia tirar da cabeça aquele onze brilhando na tela, se sobressaindo ao seu incrível dez. Pensava em seu pai, no que ele estaria dizendo. Humilhado, era assim que Cato se sentia. Humilhado por uma garota boba de um distrito medíocre.

Mas aquilo não ficaria assim, não ficaria mesmo. Não importava o que ela tivesse feito, ele fazia melhor, ele provaria isso na arena. Ela a mataria, nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse, ele mataria a Garota em Chamas do jeito mais cruel possível.

Ele passou a noite em claro mais uma vez, sem conseguir se acalmar o suficiente, andando em meio aos destroços do que antes era seu quarto, chutando algum pedaço de madeira aqui ou alguma peça de roupa ali. Não conseguia parar de imaginar maneiras de matar a garota do 12, a garota que estava roubando atenção que deveria ser dele.


	6. Capitulo 5

_Capitulo 5_

Não passava das seis da manhã quando ele irrompeu a sala de jantar, já de banho tomado e vestido para o treinamento. Estava no seu segundo prato de panquecas quando se lembrou que não haveria treinamento. No dia seguinte eram as entrevistas na televisão, então aquele dia era reservado para os mentores.  
Essa constatação não ajudou nada seu humor, que juntava as noites não dormidas, a raiva da garota do 12 e a proximidade da arena. Ainda teria que parecer decente na televisão e responder as perguntas daquele maluco de cabelos coloridos que apresentava as entrevistas pelos últimos 40 anos.  
Ele afundou o rosto nos braços ao pensar na roupa que Andina o faria usar. Tudo o que ele não precisava no momento era vestir uma fantasia ridícula que o fizesse parecer fraco.  
E ainda tinha o tempo que deveria passar com Brutus para se preparar para a entrevista. Ele tinha certeza que o mentor o detestava e seria horrível ter que passar horas com ele, principalmente por que ele não falava quase nada além de rosnados. Perguntava-se se Devlyin participaria da preparação, mas imaginou que ela preferisse dormir.  
Clove não demorou a chegar, parecendo um pouco cansada. Cato imaginou se ela também passara a noite toda se remoendo de raiva por ter sido superada no treinamento. Ela não disse nada ao se sentar ao lado dele e atacar o prato de ovos mexidos que o empregado servira.  
Eles comeram em silêncio, até os mentores e a escolta se juntarem a eles. Devlyin milagrosamente parecia estar desperta.  
- Amanhã são as entrevistas, então hoje vocês vão treinar para aprenderem a se comportar como seres humanos normais. – Brutus anunciou assim que terminou de comer. Cato e Clove não conseguiram evitar trocar olhares – Você terão aulas de como se comportar com Lavender e de conteúdo comigo e Devlyin.  
- Vamos separar vocês para que cada um possa ter um tratamento diferenciado, afinal, um menino e uma menina têm conteúdos diferentes a serem aprendidos. Cato, você começa comigo. – Lavender sorriu para seu tributo, que lançou um olhar de desespero para sua companheira, que abafou uma risadinha. Só de pensar em passar horas com a escolta o assustava mais do que todos os horrores da arena.  
E foi tão terrível quando Cato podia imaginar. Ela o levou até o quarto – onde os empregados fizeram um ótimo trabalho limpando e substituindo as coisas quebradas enquanto eles tomavam café da manhã -, colocou-o num terno abafado e o fez calçar sapatos sociais de couro que faziam seus pés parecerem pés de pato. Ela o fez sentar reto, cruzar as pernas, sorrir, acenar, piscar para o público. E parecia que nada a deixava satisfeita. Ela reclamava que os braços dele eram grandes demais, seu sorriso fraco demais, seu olhar desinteressado demais.  
- Você tem que parecer bonito, querido. – dizia ela, fazendo-o caminhar de um lado para o outro da sala a fim de analisar o seu andar.  
Cato saiu para o almoço sentindo-se extremamente feio e desengonçado. Nunca pensara nisso antes. Desde que se saísse bem na academia, nada mais importava na sua cabeça, mas sempre tivera algumas garotas correndo atrás dele, o que o fazia imaginar que tinha uma aparência agradável.  
E isso importava para as pessoas da Capital. De uma maneira ou de outra, os tributos mais bonitos normalmente recebiam mais atenção e simpatia do público, recebendo assim mais patrocinadores.  
"Isso não faz diferença", disse a si mesmo, enquanto Clove e os mentores se juntaram a eles na mesa. "Não faz diferença por que não vou poder matar ninguém com a minha beleza ou a falta dela".  
Com Brutus e Devlyin a coisa foi diferente. Seguiram para a sala de estar e eles ficaram um tempo apenas observando-o, de modo a deixá-lo até desconfortável. Depois se entreolharam e balançaram a cabeça afirmativamente.  
- Seja você mesmo. – foi o que Devlyin disse. Era a primeira vez que Cato ouvia a voz dela, que era baixa e fraca, tanto que ele achou não ter ouvido direito.  
- Seja você mesmo. – repetiu Brutus quando Cato pareceu não ter manifestado nenhuma reação – Seja feroz e responda as perguntas com sinceridade. Você precisa mostrar a todos que você não tem medo de nada e que ninguém irá intimidá-lo, você intimida a todos.  
Cato balançou a cabeça, mostrando que estava entendo.  
- Você é o exemplo do que um tributo deve ser. – declarou Devlyin, observando-o satisfeita – Forte, determinado, inabalável, pronto para entrar na arena com tudo e com a certeza de que vai sair de lá como vitorioso. – ela deu um tapinha no braço do tributo antes de se retirar da sala.  
- É isso? – questionou Cato, olhando para Brutus que parecei ter perdido todo o interesse nele – É tudo o que eu preciso fazer?  
- Cada tributo normalmente se apresenta de uma certa maneira. – explicou o mentor, ajeitando-se confortavelmente no sofá – Pode ser intimidador, humilde, deslumbrado, sedutor. Você já tem o seu jeito de valentão e não é preciso mudar isso, por que é esse tipo de comportamento que a maioria dos tributos quer ter, mas é difícil ser um valentão quando não se é de verdade, ou quando não tem uma presença que chame a atenção. Você, pelo que eu soube, é cheio de bater em criancinhas, não?  
Cato apenas concordou com a cabeça, curioso para ver onde aquilo ia dar. Estava, na verdade, se sentindo bem melhor agora que parecia que, pelo menos, sua personalidade não era de se jogar fora.  
- Então, é isso que precisamos vender. – continuou Brutus – O que vai atrair os patrocinadores é a sua probabilidade de vencer, e o fato de você ser um lutador, focado e que não vai deixar nada ficar em seu caminho, aumenta as chances de você ser o vitorioso. Então trabalhe seu olhar mais desafiador e tenha certeza de que a impressão que você deixou em todos é a de um matador implacável.  
O resto do dia se passou mais ou menos como o anterior, com Cato e Clove entediados jogando conversa fora, dessa vez no quarto da garota. Nenhum dos dois tocou no assunto das notas ou na garota do 12.  
Clove contou como fora seu dia de treinamento. Brutus e Devlyin ficaram um longo tempo tentando decidir que ângulo deveriam seguir e por fim decidiram que ela seria misteriosa com um pouco de crueldade. A fizeram responder um monte de perguntas que poderiam ser feitas pelo entrevistador, até que ela tivesse a quantidade certa de mistério e humor mordaz em cada uma de suas frases.  
- Eles me deram esse monte de frases feitas que eu posso usar caso nada venha a minha cabeça.  
Com Lavender, ela teve que usar vestido longo e salto alto, aprendendo a andar e a sentar como uma dama, os gestos e sorrisos que sua "personagem" deveria dar. A escolta pareceu encantada com a graciosidade da garota e a facilidade com que ela conseguia sorrir docemente em qualquer ocasião.  
Quando ela perguntou como tinha sido o dia dele, Cato hesitou. Entre as críticas de Lavender e o visível desinteresse dos mentores, apesar da aprovação, tudo o que concluíra era que ele era um assassino cruel sem nenhum atrativo visual.  
- Lavender disse que eu sou feio.  
Clove fez um barulho engraçado, quase como se tivesse engasgado com a própria saliva, e olhou para ele com as sobrancelhas erguidas.  
- O quê?  
- Bom, não necessariamente com essas palavras. – Cato deu de ombros – Mas ela ficava gritando que eu tinha que parecer bonito, então acho que a minha aparência não é das melhores.  
A garota apenas encarou por um instante, antes de cair na gargalhada. Ela ficou sem ar de tanto rir e caiu deitada no carpete macio, segurando a barriga e rolando de costas.  
- Não é engraçado. – Cato cruzou os braços, emburrado.  
- É sim! – contestou Clove, sentando-se novamente e limpando as pequenas lágrimas que se formaram nos cantos dos olhos – É hilário! – ela voltou a rir a até perder o ar, ignorando totalmente o olhar assassino que Cato lançava em sua direção.  
- Pára de rir! – insistiu ele, ficando aborrecido com a reação dela. Será que era assim tão repugnante? Não que fosse fazer diferença na arena, mas ele sempre pensara ser um pouquinho bonito – Eu sou tão feio assim?  
Clove se acalmou um pouco, mas tinha que segurar o riso cada vez que olhava para a cara fechada do companheiro.  
- Não estou rindo por você ser feio, estou rindo por você ter ficado chateado! – explicou ela, ofegante depois de tanto rir.  
- Ah, então eu deveria saber que sou feio e me conformar com isso?  
- Meu deus, você vai levar a sério o que a Lavender fala? – Clove revirou os olhos, mas o sorriso divertido ainda estava em seus lábios finos – Você já se olhou no espelho alguma vez?  
Cato apenas olhou para ela, sem entender onde ela queria chegar. Afinal, ele era feio ou não era?  
- Deus, Cato, você é o maior lesado do universo! – Clove deu um soco de leve no braço dele – Você não é feio, ta legal? Não acredito que você está encrencando com isso.  
- Você não me acha feio? – por algum motivo, ouvir Clove dizer aquilo parecia uma grande coisa, a confirmação que precisava de que não era visualmente repulsivo como Lavender tinha dado a entender.  
Clove revirou os olhos mais uma vez.  
- Você não é feio, acredite em mim. – confirmou – Você nunca notou o tanto de garotas que correm atrás de você na academia? Ou você acha que é pela sua habilidade de quebrar pescoços com uma mão só?  
Cato olhou pensativamente para o carpete sobre o qual estava sentado. Clove não disse o que ela achava, só dissera que as outras garotas se sentiam atraídas por ele. Não pôde deixar de se perguntar se ela era uma delas.  
- Então por que Lavender iria dizer isso? – insistiu, tentando tirar da cabeça a opinião da garota.  
- Por que as pessoas aqui se vestem como uns malucos! – foi a resposta de Clove – Ela é a última pessoa que pode dizer se alguém é feio ou bonito! Quer dizer, ela tem bigodes de gato! Como isso pode ser bonito? – a indignação na voz dela foi o que fez Cato soltar uma risada – Não se preocupe, você vai agradar os olhos de todas as moças da Capital. Quem sabe não será o próximo Finnick Odair? – ela se referia ao tributo do Distrito 4 que vencera os Jogos cerca de dez anos antes, com 14 anos e o tridente que fora provavelmente o presente mais caro da história dos Jogos, e era o favorito das mulheres.  
Cato se sentiu lisonjeado pela comparação, afinal, ouvira dizer que Finnick tinha mais amantes na Capital do que qualquer outro homem, mas não conseguia deixar de pensar que Clove estava brincando com ele.  
- Ainda não acredito que você, de todas as pessoas, ficou chateado com um comentário sobre a sua aparência. – a garota balançou a cabeça, segurando o riso – Isso é tão coisa de menina! – ela soltou mais uma gargalhada.  
- Ora, só estava pensando se isso não pode afetar os patrocinadores. – argumentou Cato, cruzando os braços de novo e parecendo emburrado.  
- Sei... – Clove fez pouco – Pode deixar que assim que eles verem o que você pode fazer na arena, vai chover paraquedas prateados na sua cabeça, literalmente. Brutal e sanguinário, lembra?  
Cato não conseguiu conter um sorrisinho, de má vontade. Que o achassem feio, ele seria o vitorioso mais incrível e mais habilidoso que Panem já vira.  
Mais tarde, já na cama, sem conseguir dormir, Cato se repreendia por ter deixado aquela questão atormenta-lo. Claro que sua aparência não fazia diferença, ele não estava lá para agradar o público da Capital, e sim para lutar e vencer e voltar para casa com toda a glória que um vitorioso podia ter.  
O que mais o incomodava, na verdade, era ter passado essa insegurança a Clove. Ele nunca parecera tão fraco e patético quanto no momento em que se mostrou chateado pelo comentário de Lavender, e sentia vontade de se chutar por isso.  
Passou o resto da noite tentando, mais uma vez, se focar no que era realmente importante. Não entendia por que estava tão difícil se focar. Parecia que, quanto mais perto chegava da arena, mais difícil era se concentrar naquilo que passara a vida inteira pensando.  
Uma vozinha irritante em sua cabeça ficava repetindo que Clove era a culpada. Ele simplesmente não conseguia ser o matador implacável que nascera para ser com ela por perto, ainda mais quando pensava que teria que matá-la. Nunca imaginara que Clove seria a garota a ir com ele para a arena, nunca se preocupara com tal possibilidade, e agora via como estava errado de não se preparar psicologicamente para a possibilidade.  
Tinha acabado de finalmente pegar no sono quando uma movimentação estranha no quarto o despertou. Estando sempre alerta, Cato abriu os olhos e deu o bote na figura mais próxima, que deu um berro agudo ao se ver presa em uma chave de pescoço apertada que, se alguém não tivesse acendido a luz e se identificado, seria mortal em alguns segundos.  
- MEU DEUS! – gritou a mulher esguia com a pele gliterosa que Cato reconheceu de sua equipe de preparação – Será que você não consegue se controlar?  
Cato olhou para baixo e viu que a cabeça em seus braços, que já estava ficando roxa, pertencia ao homenzinho da barbicha laranja. Soltou-o imediatamente do aperto, e o homem cambaleou e tossiu, buscando por ar, caindo sentado no chão.  
A mulher com as tatuagens verdes na cabeça raspada se ajoelhou ao lado do colega e lançou um olhar feio ao tributo, que devolveu um indignado.  
- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – indagou ele, sem se preocupar em ver se sua vítima estava bem ou se desculpar.  
- Hoje é o dia da entrevista, viemos preparar você. – respondeu a mulher alta, com as mãos nos quadris – O que mais você esperava?  
Cato apenas resmungou alguma coisa, enquanto o homenzinho se levantava com visível dificuldade.  
- Não posso trabalhar com essa brutalidade. – declarou, olhando com um ar de superioridade para o tributo, que apenas deu de ombros.  
- Não trabalhe. – foi a resposta.  
A equipe, hesitante, se aproximou de Cato e esperou que ele sinalizasse que podiam começar. Mais uma vez ele foi mergulhado em líquidos malcheirosos, que faziam sua pele arder e coçar. Depois seu corpo foi banhado em cremes e loções que aliviaram a pele machucada e deixaram-na rosada e macia, como a de bebê. Ao pentearem os cabelos loiros, ninguém teve coragem de sugerir novamente que fosse aparado, então apenas ajeitaram um pequeno topete. Não houvera necessidade de trabalhar muito mais do que isso, já que Cato estaria vestindo um terno, então passava pouco da hora do almoço quando Andina apareceu, os olhos cor de rosa brilhando de animação.  
O traje que ela prepara para Cato era simples, o que agradou o tributo. Uma camisa preta de botões e um paletó azul que cintilava suavemente quando ele se mexia, uma calça social escura e sapatos pretos lustrosos. Andina ajeitou o colarinho e deixou os dois primeiros botões da camisa abertos.  
- Deixe que todos vejam os seus músculos. – ela deu uma piscadela, seus longos cílios pintados de rosa balançando loucamente.  
Quando ela o liberou para encontrar com os outros, Cato percebeu o quão desconfortável seus sapatos novos eram e o quão ridículo ele parecia ao andar com eles. Quis voltar e calçar suas velhas botas, mas desistiu da ideia ao se dar conta de que se Andina e Lavender o atormentassem por isso, o que elas seguramente fariam, era capaz de matar as duas de verdade.  
Ele se deteve ao chegar ao elevador e dar de cara com a escolta, os mentores e sua companheira tributo, de quem Cato não conseguiu desviar o olhar. Ela estava simplesmente deslumbrante. Usava um vestido longo num tom forte de coral, bem preso na cintura e que realçava o busto por ter babados de tule voltados para cima. Sou cabelo estava preso formando um coque no alto da cabeça, com alguns cachos presos por fora, deixando o restante das madeixas negras caírem pelo ombro esquerdo. Seu rosto fora maquiado com precisão, os olhos contornados de preto e uma sombra que combinava com o vestido, além de pedrinhas brilhantes nos cantos, e os lábios pintados de um tom mais suave, suas maçãs do rosto cintilavam e refletiam a luz, iluminando a expressão emburrada da garota.  
- Pode parar, eu sei que estou parecendo uma tonta. – resmungou ela ao notar o olhar um tanto vidrado de Cato. Ela tinha os braços cruzados e parecia fazer certo esforço para se equilibrar nos saltos altos.  
- Não está nada de tonta! – piou o estilista responsável por ela, olhando-a com uma expressão sentida que Clove ignorou.  
Cato teve que ser empurrado por sua equipe de preparação para entrar no elevador, já que sua cabeça parecia ter parado de funcionar totalmente. Tudo o que ele via era Clove naquele vestido de noite, com a mesma cara emburrada que ela estava na noite do Desfile dos Tributos, a mesma que ela estava naquela noite tantos anos atrás quando ela disse que se importava com ele.  
"Mas que droga é essa?!", uma voz de alarme soou na mente de Cato, fazendo-o piscar e balançar a cabeça. Ele precisava se concentrar na entrevista, nas respostas que ia dar, nos olhares intimidadores, na imagem de máquina de matar cruel que ele queria passar. Não ficar suspirando como uma garotinha pela sua companheira tributo. Por mais linda que ela estivesse.  
Ao saírem do elevador para a Cidade Circular, que estava iluminada e pronta para o programa, algumas duplas de tributos já estavam sendo postas em fila para a entrada. Os tributos ficavam sentados em um grande arco durante as entrevistas, e Cato e Clove foram direcionados para frente da fila, já que a dupla do Distrito 1 ainda não chegara.  
Clove não parecia nada relaxada ao se postar a frente de Cato. A garota tradicionalmente era entrevistada antes do garoto do distrito, portanto ela seria a terceira. Sem os tributos do 1, ela parecia muito perto do palco para seu gosto, Cato notou.  
Não disse nada, porém, estava mais preocupado com sua própria entrevista. Ok, ele tinha certeza que faria bonito na arena, mas era uma coisa bem diferente parecer bem num programa de entrevista como aquele que estava prestes a começar.  
Conforme os tributos restantes se alinharam e a fila adentrou o palco, a multidão que se espremia pelas avenidas e pela Cidade Circular urrava com a expectativa. Havia uma área vip, onde os mentores, estilistas e mais alguns convidados tinham a melhor visão possível. Equipes de televisão se empoleiravam por todo o perímetro para ter o melhor ângulo e transmitir aquela noite memorável para todas as televisões de Panem.  
Cato não podia deixar de pensar em seu pai. Não podia fazer feio, de jeito nenhum, tinha que ser o melhor das entrevistas, ser a melhor aposta, ter os melhores patrocinadores.  
Ceasar Flickerman, o mestre de cerimônias das entrevistas há mais de quarenta anos, deu as boas vindas ao público, enquanto os tributos se ajeitavam em suas cadeiras. Ceasar, que parecia não envelhecer devido às diversas cirurgias plásticas que fizera, combinara a cor dos cabelos e lábios com o terno azul escuro com mil lusinhas que brilhavam como estrelas.  
Glimmer, a garota do 1, deu início as entrevistas. Ela parecia extremamente sensual em seu vestido dourado transparente, andando provocadora até o anfitrião e sorrindo languidamente para o público. Cato não pode deixar de pensar o quão obviamente sexy ela era e como ela esperava conquistar patrocinadores com aquilo, mas para ele ela só parecia um tanto desesperada.  
O garoto do 1, Marvel, subiu ao palco sorridente, totalmente o oposto do que Cato planejava fazer. Mas ele não teve muita oportunidade de analisar o comportamento do companheiro carreirista, pois seus olhos fizeram a burrice de cair sobre Clove, que ainda tinha os braços cruzados e tentava manter uma expressão de tédio para esconder o nervosismo.  
Por puro impulso, que ele não conseguiu controlar a tempo, sua mão tocou de leve o braço dela, justo quando Ceasar indicava que o tempo de Marvel no palco havia acabado. A garota levantou os olhos para ele, parecendo surpresa, enquanto um assistente vinha chamá-la para entrar em cena.  
- Você está linda. – foram as palavras que escaparam dos lábios de Cato sem que ele nem desse permissão. Clove pareceu ainda mais surpresa, mais um sorriso brotou em seu rosto de repente corado. Quando ela caminhou para o palco, segurando o vestido para não pisar nele, ela parecia muito mais confiante.  
- Bem vinda, Clove! – exclamou o mestre de cerimônias, oferecendo sua mão para ajudar a tributo se sentar na poltrona destinada aos entrevistados.  
Cato observou enquanto Ceasar dizia algo e Clove respondia com um olhar misterioso que fez o público aplaudir animado, mas ele não ouvia o que diziam. Não conseguia acreditar no que acabara de fazer! Como se permitira elogiar Clove? Sim, ela estava mesmo linda, mas ele não precisava dizer nada! Quanto pior Clove fosse na entrevista, quanto pior qualquer um dos tributos fosse, melhor para ele. Ele não devia estar levantando a auto-estima dos concorrentes! Muito menos Clove, afinal, aquele elogio significava muito mais do que meras palavras de conforto.  
- Eu estou bem certa de que levarei muito orgulho ao meu Distrito. – dizia a garota, com sua voz rouca ecoando pela platéia.  
- E como você pretende fazer isso? – perguntou Ceasar, com a dose certa de curiosidade que fez a multidão se inclinar para frente para ter certeza de que ouviria a resposta apesar dos auto falantes que aumentavam o volume das vozes drasticamente.  
- Bom, você terão que esperar pela arena... – Clove deixou a resposta no ar, sorrindo de um jeito misterioso (o que deveria ter sido treinado por horas com os mentores) e erguendo as sobrancelhas de um jeito provocador, e não do modo sensual como Glimmer fizera, mas de modo a deixar a platéia curiosa o suficiente para prestar bastante atenção nela.  
A campainha indicando o final da entrevista soou cedo demais na opinião de Cato, que se sentiu nervoso pela primeira vez desde o ano de sua primeira Colheita, antes da academia anunciar os escolhidos como voluntários.  
Um assistente veio chamá-lo e ele se obrigou a respirar fundo. Estufou o peito e ergueu a cabeça, colocou seu olhar mais sério e feroz e caminhou para o placo.  
Ceasar Flickerman sorriu para ele e o cumprimentou, o que Cato devolveu apenas com um aceno de cabeça.  
- Me diga, Cato, o que você está achando da Capital? – perguntou o mestre de cerimônias, simpático como sempre.  
O tributo considerou aquela pergunta. Como respondê-la de modo intimidador, que deixasse sua vontade de lutar evidente?  
- Não tenho prestado muita atenção, na verdade. – foi como começou, com a voz mais grave e séria, porém despreocupada, que conseguiu – Tenho estado tão concentrado no treinamento que não me preocupo com mais nada.  
- Bem, nós podemos ver que você é o tipo de homem que gosta muito de treinar, não é pessoal? – Ceasar fez um gesto para os músculos de Cato, que estavam dobrados sobre os braços da cadeira e pareciam que iam explodir a manga do paletó azul. A multidão gritou em concordância, enquanto o mestre de cerimônias continuava a sorrir – E qual é a sensação de estar aqui?  
- É uma honra poder representar o meu Distrito nos Jogos. – disse Cato sério, olhando diretamente para a câmera e imaginando que estava falando aquelas palavras para seu pai e para seus treinadores na academia – E vou fazer de tudo para voltar para lá como vitorioso.  
- Ah, então você é um lutador?  
- Com certeza. – para essa Cato nem precisou pensar, já que passara a vida toda dando essa resposta às pessoas – Estou preparado, estou forte e cheio de vontade. Estou pronto para ir. – ele lançou um olhar para a platéia, que parecia estar indo a loucura com a certeza na voz do tributo, e não pôde deixar de dar um sorrisinho de lado, o que pareceu fazer com que o público gritasse e aplaudisse ainda mais.  
- Nós podemos ver que sim! – ele gesticulou para a platéia, que gritou coisas ininteligíveis, mas Cato podia ver que eram de incentivo - Agora me conte sobre o treinamento. – continuou Ceasar, agora parecendo sério - Você conseguiu um dez. Como você acha que impressionou os Idealizadores dos Jogos a ponto de conseguir uma nota tão boa?  
Cato notou que Ceasar tomara um cuidado especial de não fazer nenhuma referencia ao onze que superou seu ótimo dez. Mesmo assim, continuou com o sorrisinho de lado, com um certo deboche, e inclinou-se levemente em direção ao mestre de cerimônias, como se estivesse prestes a contar um segredo.  
- Eu sou o mais bem preparado para a arena. Sei lidar com qualquer tipo de arma e posso matar qualquer um com as minhas próprias mãos. Você acha que os Idealizadores não viram que eu sou o mais perigoso tributo desse ano?  
- Se eles deram uma boa olhada nesse tributo que está aqui na minha frente, tenho certeza que a nota foi mais que bem dada! – elogiou o anfitrião, fazendo o público rugir em concordância e aplaudir. A campainha tocou e Cato fez um novo aceno de cabeça para a platéia, ainda sorrindo de lado, enquanto Ceasar anunciava mais uma vez seu nome com sua voz ressonante.  
Ele voltou ao seu assento para o resto das entrevistas. Clove, ao seu lado, sorriu docemente.  
- Você estava ótimo. – elogiou ela, mas ele discordava.  
Parecera esquecível e fora superficial. Não intimidara ninguém, só os fizeram ver como um arrogante que se achava melhor do que todos. Não parecera incrível e mortal, só grande e desajeitado. Depois da sensual Glimmer e da misteriosa Clove, a única certeza que tinha era que ninguém estaria prestando atenção nele.  
Passou o resto na noite de braços cruzados, emburrado, lançado olhares feios aos tributos que eram entrevistados e ignorando as cutucadas de Clove, que tentava animá-lo.  
Mas nenhum tributo parecia muito mais interessante do que ele. A maioria era entediante e parecia nervosa demais para dizer muita coisa. A garotinha do 11 fez a multidão cair em um silencio profundo quando entrou no placo, com seu vestido enfeitado com asas, e Thresh parecia bem mais mau humorado, intimidador e perigoso do que Cato.  
A garota do 12, com seu onze impressionante no treinamento, parecia extremamente boba em seu vestido de pedras preciosas. Ela deu risadinhas e girou no placo para mostrar a saia e falou sobre a irmãzinha. Cato a encarava incrédulo, tentando descobrir como aquilo tirara uma nota maior do que a dele. Não fazia sentido, ela era só uma garota boba! Ou... ou estava fazendo tipo. Como uma garota que vencera alguns anos antes, a do Distrito 7, Joanna Mason. Ela ficara choramingando e fazendo drama para que todos a ignorassem e depois se mostrou uma habilidosa assassina. Mas isso não se encaixava muito na Garota em Chamas, cujas atitudes até o momento eram totalmente contraditórias.  
Cato ainda estava tentando decifrá-la quando o garoto do Distrito 12, o último entrevistado, subiu no palco. Esse era outro tonto. Quem liga se você é um padeiro? Isso não faria a menor diferença na arena, você não podia matar ninguém com pão, a menos que a pessoa engasgasse, claro. E o que foi aquela cena do garoto e do mestre de cerimônias cheirando um ao outro? Você nunca tomou banho na vida? Cato sentiu uma extrema vontade de vomitar quando o garoto anunciou ser apaixonado por ninguém menos que sua companheira de distrito, a Garota em Chamas, que ficou tão vermelha quanto o fogo de seu vestido e desviou o olhar quando a câmera foi procurá-la.  
Mas foi então que ele se deu conta. Aquela revelação podia mudar tudo. Podia fazer do garoto padeiro, que conseguira um mísero oito no treinamento e que sempre parecera medíocre, o assunto principal de toda Panem. Podia apagar as impressões deixadas pelos outros – mesmo que fosse uma forte, como a de Clove, por exemplo – e se tornar o tributo mais interessante daquela edição dos Jogos. Já podia até ver o país inteiro falando sobre os amantes do Distrito 12, o pobre casal que teve o infortúnio de estar competindo um contra o outro até a morte.  
Ele apertou os punhos. Podia não ter feito uma apresentação tão marcante quando gostaria, mas tinha certeza de que se sobressaíra. Até aquele padeiro conquistador maldito roubar a cena. Cato decidira, mataria o casal do Distrito 12 na primeira chance que tivesse. Iria apagar aquelas chamas da garota e aquele sorriso do garoto e que eles fossem felizes juntos na morte, onde não pudessem atrapalhar seu caminho para a glória.  
Ele mal conseguiu ficar parado o suficiente para ouvir o hino. Seu corpo estava todo trêmulo de raiva e ele sentia que, se não fosse muito rápido até seu quarto, ele iria acabar espancando alguém ali mesmo.  
Os tributos voltaram para o salão do centro de treinamento em fila. Cato cortou a frente da dupla do 1 e conseguiu entrar no elevador sozinho, onde deu alguns socos na parede de metal visando aliviar um pouco a tensão, o que claramente não funcionou para nada além de deixar suas juntas vermelhas.  
Quase derrubou as portas automáticas do elevador e deu de cara com um dos empregados de branco olhando-o com um misto de surpresa e censura, antes de cair no chão ao encontrar com o punho apertado de Cato.  
O empregado fez um som estranho e se encolheu no chão, enquanto o tributo o chutava para extravasar sua frustração. Quando a porta do elevador se abriu novamente e Cato sentiu as mãos poderosas de seu mentor puxando-o para longe.  
Ele se debateu por alguns instantes, mas Brutus era incrivelmente forte e conseguiu a façanha que os melhores pacificadores falharam, conter Cato sozinho.  
Vozes exclamaram escandalizadas. O empregado ainda estava caído no chão, suas roupas tingidas de vermelho. Clove o olhava impassível. Seu coração batia rápido e sua respiração estava acelerada. Ele finalmente conseguiu se soltar do aperto do mentor e correu para o quarto, batendo a porta e jogando o criado mudo de mogno longe.  
Ainda com os punhos apertados e os dentes rangendo, ele forçou-se a sentar na cama e respirar fundo. Precisava se acalmar, pensar direito. Não adiantava ficar jogando coisas longe nem batendo nos empregados, tinha que guardar aquela raiva e energia para a arena, para a hora que fosse arrancar as cabeças do casal do Distrito 12 e de todos os outros que ficassem em seu caminho.  
Houve uma batida firme na porta e Cato só rosnou de volta para o deixarem em paz, mas a porta foi aberta do mesmo jeito e Clove colocou sua cabeça pelo vão, antes de entrar no quarto, puxando a calda do vestido para que não ficasse presa.  
Ela parou em frente a porta fechada e olhou para Cato com as sobrancelhas erguidas e os braços cruzados, mas seus olhos maquiados tinham uma certa suavidade.  
- Você não consegue mesmo se controlar, não é? – perguntou ela em tom de comentário, antes de soltar um suspiro e caminhar até Cato, jogando-se na cama ao lado dele.  
Ficaram em silencio, lado a lado mirando a parede oposta à cama.  
- Vou matar aquele padeiro assim que pisarmos na arena. – declarou Cato, sem se mover.  
- Tudo bem, então eu fico com a Garota em Chamas. – disse Clove, dando de ombros.  
- Não, eu fico com os dois. – contestou o garoto, voltando seu olhar para sua companheira – Eu acabo com o Distrito 12.  
Silêncio novamente. Clove chutou os sapatos de salto longe e se mexeu desconfortável.  
- Vou tomar um banho. – ela se levantou e se dirigiu à porta – Você devia fazer o mesmo, esfriar um pouco a cabeça.  
- Não vai adiantar. – ele fez birra, cruzando os braços.  
- Olha, Cato, eu também estou brava, ta legal? – a garota virou-se para ele com um ar cansado – Sobre as notas e sobre essas entrevistas ridículas, mas você não me vê por aí destruindo tudo e batendo em todos. Eu entendo que esse é o seu temperamento, mas guarda isso pra arena. – ela deu as costas mais uma vez e bateu a porta ao sair em direção ao corredor.  
Cato ficou sentado na cama, tentando entender o que acabara de acontecer. Clove o tinha repreendido. Como ela sempre fazia quando eles eram mais novos e ele se metia em brigas sem motivo nenhum. Um sorriso brotou em seus lábios e seus músculos relaxaram. Quando ele se despiu e entrou no chuveiro, tinha certeza de que não precisava de um banho para esfriar a cabeça.  
Mais tarde, estava deitado na cama sem conseguir dormir, mais uma vez. Já tinha perdido a conta das noites que passara em claro e se perguntava se isso o afetaria na arena. Não se sentia cansado ou com sono nesses últimos dias, mas talvez fosse a adrenalina pré arena. Talvez, assim que o banho de sangue acabasse, ele se sentiria tão exausto que não conseguiria nem levantar um espada. Preocupado com essa possibilidade, forçou-se a ficar com os olhos fechados e quietar sua mente, mas não obteve sucesso.  
Já passada a maior parte da fúria imediata direcionada aos tributos do Distrito 12, ele passava em sua cabeça todas as possíveis arenas. Todos os climas, vegetações e situações que os Idealizadores dos Jogos tinham planejado para a 74ª edição dos Jogos Vorazes. Quais armadilhas eles teriam escondido para animar o show que dificultariam o caminho de Cato? Com o que ele teria que lutar além dos tributos? Bestantes, frio ou calor intenso, chuvas torrenciais, falta de água, natureza venenosa... Tudo aquilo podia ir além das habilidades de Cato com uma espada ou lança ou até mesmo com as próprias mãos. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo se sentiu nervoso com a expectativa da arena. A pior coisa que podia acontecer era ele morrer por causa de alguma bestante criada pela Capital...  
Inquieto demais para ficar deitado, ele saiu do quarto com passos rápidos, a fim de ver se o tempo passava mais rápido. A sala de estar parecia diferente a noite, já que sem a luz artificial não dava para ver as cores berrantes do móveis, deixando o ambiente bem mais agradável. A grande janela aberta deixava entrar a luz da lua e a iluminação dos prédios que ficavam no mesmo nível do segundo andar do centro de treinamento, fazendo os móveis projetarem sombras fantasmagóricas pelo chão.  
Cato estava observando a cidade pela janela, as cores, as luzes, as pessoas andando pelas ruas com seus trajes esquisitos, como elas cantavam e comemoravam. Estavam tão animadas com o verdadeiro início dos Jogos quanto os tributos estavam nervosos, todos compartilhando a expectativa, mesmo que de modos diferentes.  
Um movimento no sofá deixou Cato de guarda alta, mas antes que ele pudesse atacar, reconheceu a silhueta pequena de Clove, encolhida observando a multidão.  
- Eles estão vibrando por nós. – a voz rouca dela pareceu ecoar pelo silêncio do apartamento adormecido.  
- Sim, eles mal podem esperar para nos ver em ação. – concordou Cato em um sussurro. Sua voz parecia assustadoramente alta.  
- Bem, então não vamos decepcioná-los. – ela voltou seu olhar para o companheiro, que pode ver como os enormes olhos escuros de Clove brilhavam na escuridão. Não pode deixar de pensar como aqueles olhos iluminariam as noites da arena.  
Cato seguiu até o sofá e sentou-se ao lado da companheira tributo. Toda encolhida como ela estava, abraçando as pernas e com o queixo nos joelhos, parecia ainda menor.  
Eles não falaram nada, não era necessário. Cato apenas passou seu braço ao redor da velha amiga enquanto ela deitava a cabeça no ombro dele. Exatamente como eles faziam quando eram crianças, quando o pai dele o esmurrava ou quando ela estava triste por razões que ela nunca contava – Cato agora imaginava se era por causa das exigências que o pai dela fazia, como ela dissera dias atrás -, quando não havia possibilidade nenhuma de entrarem na arena juntos. Eles se deixaram levar pela sensação boa e pelo calor do corpo um do outro, o conforto que aquilo trazia para eles quando eram mais novos e como parecia que nada havia mudado.  
Mas Cato não pode deixar de pensar como aquilo tudo estava errado. Ele não deveria estar ali, se sentindo tão bem ao ter nos braços a garota que em algum momento teria que matar. Não deveria estar pensando como aquele era o melhor jeito de passar sua última noite antes da arena, ou como os cabelos negros dela cheiravam a jasmim, ou como era bom se sentir protetor em relação a ela. Ele teria que matá-la, por deus! Não podia se sentir protetor!  
Mesmo com isso em mente, ele não conseguiu tirar seus braços de Clove, ainda mais quando se deu conta de que ela tinha caído no sono. Perguntou-se se ela também passara as últimas noites em claro.  
Ficou ali observando o rosto tranquilo da companheira, as sardas que cobriam suas maçãs do rosto e nariz visíveis sem a maquiagem que a equipe de preparação tanto exagerara, os olhos que se mexiam sob as pálpebras conforme ela sonhava. Teve uma curiosidade súbita de saber o que a mente dela estava divagando. Imaginou se as pessoas pareciam mais jovens quando dormiam, já que naquele momento Clove parecia a mesma garotinha de onze anos que sempre se mostrava tão preocupada com ele.  
Balançou a cabeça com força. Não podia se deixar levar por esses pensamentos. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Era só estar perto de Clove que seu cérebro parecia entrar em curto circuito. Não era assim quando eles eram crianças, Ele costumava ter uma certa distração em Clove, ela sempre conseguia tirar um pouco de violência da sua cabeça, mas não todo o tempo, não a todo momento. O estava acontecendo?  
Ele suspirou. Passou um braço por baixo dos joelhos dobrados da companheira, colocando o braço dela sobre seus ombros, e levantou-a do sofá. A garota logo se ajeitou, abraçando Cato de modo que sua respiração batia diretamente no pescoço dele, fazendo todos os pelos do corpo dele se arrepiarem.  
Carregou-a até o quarto que a garota ocupava, abriu a porta com dificuldade e o máximo de silêncio que conseguiu, e deitou Clove na cama suavemente. Não conseguia parar de pensar em como Clove sempre conseguiu controlar um pouco a brutalidade que ele tinha.  
De volta ao seu próprio quarto, andando de um lado para o outro do aposento, descartando totalmente a possibilidade de dormir, ele tomou uma decisão. Faria qualquer coisa na arena, mas não se deixaria levar por Clove. Não ficaria perto dela, não agiria como se fossem amigos, seria só a aliança dos Jogos, nada mais do que isso. Por que acabara de se dar conta de que aquela garota era sua maior fraqueza. Ela tinha o poder de fazê-lo esquecer do mundo e dos problemas que tinha que enfrentar, e isso era a única coisa que ele não podia fazer. Ele não podia ter sentimentos por Clove.


	7. A Arena Capitulo 6

**A Arena**

_Capitulo 6_

O sol mal tinha nascido e Cato já estava vestido com a roupa simples que Andina separa para a viagem até a arena. Ele dispensara, porém, as botas novas e funcionais que vieram com o traje e calçara suas botas da sorte. Elas podiam estar velhas, encardidas e surradas, podiam não ter sido engraxadas ou estarem brilhando, mas Cato estava tão acostumado com elas que era quase como se as botas fossem parte dele.

Não demorou para ele escutar uma leve batida na porta e Devlyin entrar. Ela disse que o acompanharia até a Sala de Abertura, onde os tributos faziam os preparativos finais antes de entrarem na arena.

A mentora o guiou até o elevador e de lá até um hangar onde vários aerodeslizadores estavam dispostos. Já dentro de um deles, uma mulher de casaco branco se aproximou de Cato com uma seringa, o que o fez cruzar os braços firmemente e lançar-lhe um olhar feio.

- É só o seu localizador, Cato. – diz a mulher com uma voz tranqüilizadora – É só você me dar o braço para eu coloca-lo em você.

Cato lançou o um olhar desconfiado a seringa, depois voltou-se para Devlyin, que fez um aceno com a cabeça, e só então, de má vontade evidente, ele esticou braço direito. A mulher inseriu a seringa grossa no antebraço dele, fazendo-o fechar os punhos com a dor aguda que subiu por todo seu braço. Quando o dispositivo metálico já está em algum lugar bem fundo sob a pele do tributo, a mulher saiu e o deixou sozinho com Devlyin.

Um empregado apareceu e os guiou até a sala onde seria servido o café da manhã. Se havia uma coisa que o nervosismo ou a expectativa não tirava de Cato era a fome. Ele se empanturrou, como sempre, das maravilhosas delícias que foram servidas, tendo em mente que aquela podia ser sua última refeição decente em semanas, já que nunca se sabia o que os Idealizadores poderiam colocar de comida na arena.

A viajem durou cerca de meia hora até as janelas ficarem escuras, o que indicava que deviam estar próximos à arena. Os tributos passavam seus últimos minutos nas Salas de Abertura no subssolo da arena, onde, durante os próximos anos, se tornaria um ponto turístico para os cidadãos da Capital.

Cato e Devlyin seguiram por um tubo subterrâneo até a sala novinha em folha em que o tributo faria suas preparações finais. A mentora não disse nada enquanto Cato tomou um banho rápido e vestiu o traje preparado para a arena, o mesmo para todos os tributos, que consistia em uma calça marrom amarelada maleável com bolsos grandes nas laterais, uma camiseta verde claro simples de magas curtas, um cinto marrom e uma jaqueta preta de capuz. Só quando, mais uma vez, Cato dispensou as botas novas e funcionais que lhe foram dadas, e calçou as suas, a anciã se manifestou.

- Então essa vai ser a lembrança do Distrito que você vai levar à arena? – perguntou ela com sua voz baixa.

- Eu não pensei nisso. – respondeu o tributo. E ele não tinha pensado mesmo. Não tinha nem se lembrado que podia levar uma lembrança do Distrito 2, a única coisa que se importara em manter sempre consigo desde que saíra de casa foram as botas – Mas é, acho que essa é a minha lembrança.

- Bem, então acho que você acabou de ludibriar a Capital. – a mentora deu uma risadinha fraca e Cato olhou-a confuso – Todas as lembranças passam por uma revisão para ver se não podem dar alguma vantagem ao tributo. Mas acho que ninguém prestou atenção às suas botas velhas... Você podia muito bem ter escondido uma faca aí, não? – ela deu outra risadinha ao ver Cato observar os calçados.

- Nunca pensei nisso.

- Você não é muito de pensar, não é? – zombou Devlyin e Cato sentiu a raiva subindo por seu corpo culminando em seus punhos apertados.

- Eu não preciso trapacear. – disse ele entre dentes – Eu posso acabar com os outros com as minhas próprias mãos.

- Oh sim, imagino como suas mãos serão úteis quando alguém investir contra você com uma espada e cortar seus dedinhos fora. – ela soltou mais uma risadinha.

- Não se eu tiver todas as espadas comigo. – retrucou o tributo, irritado – Qual é o seu problema afinal? Não acha que eu posso ganhar?

A expressão da mentora não mudou, ela manteve o sorrisinho debochado.

- Claro que eu acho que você pode ganhar. – ela disse, e Cato apenas cruzou os braços, descrente – Mas eu vi o que você pode fazer quando está com raiva, então acho que é uma boa se você entrar na arena do mesmo jeito que você tem entrado no seu quarto esses últimos dias.

Cato pensou no quarto destruído, nos empregados caídos no chão. Pensou nos colegas de Distrito que acabavam em seu caminho quando ele estava aborrecido, no garotinho que fora sorteado na Colheita com seu rosto machucado e o braço em uma tipóia. Entendia a estratégia da mentora agora.

- Quanto mais raiva você tiver, mais destrutivo você vai ser e mais tributos você vai matar. – concluiu Devlyin, enquanto uma voz feminina dizia que era hora de começar – Pense em tudo o que te chateia, tudo o que você gostaria de destruir. Foque-se no ódio que você sente e acabe com eles. – ela deu um tapinha fraco no braço forte do tributo enquanto ele se encaminhava para uma placa circular de metal.

Cato lançou um último olhar à mentora antes de um cilindro de vidro descer ao redor dele e começar a levantá-lo, pensando que, apesar de ter passado os últimos dias cochilando, fora Devlyin quem dera o conselho mais útil que o tributo recebera até agora.

Enquanto o tubo de vidro o levava para cima, Cato pensou em seu pai, como sempre teve vontade de revidar quando ele o surrava, como ele próprio iria esfregar na cara do pai e do Distrito inteiro sua vitória, pensou no treinador de luta com espada, que tão claramente não o achava apto, nos responsáveis pela academia, que nunca deram-lhe o valor que ele merecia. Pensou no casal ridículo do Distrito 12, que insistia em roubar-lhe a glória, fosse no Desfile, fosse nas entrevistas. Pensou em todos aqueles que riram dele, que o subestimaram, o que julgaram não merecedor. Era hora de provar-lhes o contrário.

Quando a escuridão que o cercava começou a clarear e Cato teve que fechar os olhos por causa da luz solar forte, ele tinha os punhos tão apertados que suas unhas machucavam as palmas, os dentes rangendo com tanta força que até machucava, todos os músculos do seu corpo tremendo com a expectativa de, finalmente, poder arrancar a cabeça de alguém literalmente.

- Senhoras e senhores, - rugiu a voz do lendário locutor, Claudius Templesmith, enquanto Cato tentava ajustar seus olhos à claridade – que a 74ª edição dos Jogos Vorazes comece!

Cato finalmente conseguiu enxergar. Tinha 60 segundos para se situar e planejar como começaria. A primeira coisa que registrou foi a Cornucópia, brilhando intensamente sob o sol, com os suprimentos espalhados ao redor, comida, água, roupas, cordas, remédios, armas. Depois notou o resto dos tributos, dispostos em circulo ao redor dos suprimentos. Cato olhou para o tributo mais próximo e não pode deixar de sorrir. O garoto do Distrito 6.

Quando o gongo soou, o garoto não teve nem tempo de dar um passo e Cato já estava em sua frente, com as mãos enormes ao redor da cabeça, girando-a de modo a quebrar o pescoço. O corpo caiu pesadamente no chão enquanto Cato corria em direção à Cornucópia.

Com a adrenalina da primeira morte pulsando por seu corpo, ele chegou até onde alguns tributos já lutavam pelos suprimentos. Uma garota segurando um machado partiu para cima dele, mas Cato foi mais rápido e desviou do golpe, pegando a adversária por baixo e jogando-a longe. A garota bateu na beira da Cornucópia e caiu imóvel no chão.

A ação se desenvolvia ao redor dele. Corpos caiam e sangue jorrava por todo lado. Cato lutou com um garoto gordinho por cerca de dois minutos antes de finalmente conseguir quebrar-lhe os dois braços e depois o pescoço.

Quando estava chegando às armas, avistou Clove ao longe, atirando facas em direção a dois tributos que lutavam por uma mochila. O garoto caiu com uma faca nas costas e Clove estava distraída demais atirando mais algumas em direção à garota que corria em direção à floresta para ver que o garoto do Distrito 4 vinha em direção a ela com uma rede e um arpão.

Cato não pensou duas vezes e arremessou a primeira coisa que ele conseguiu por as mãos, o machado com o qual a garota o atacara, que partiu a cabeça do tributo ao meio.

Os Carreiristas começaram a rodear a Cornucópia e, consequentemente, os melhores suprimentos. Clove, mais a frente, agora jogava suas facas em direção a Thresh, que corria para a área contrária à floresta. Mais uma vez, a pequena tributo do Distrito 2 estava tão concentrada que não percebeu que estava em perigo. Cato estava lutando com dois outros tributos e só viu a ameaça quando a garota atlética do Distrito 9 estava a dois passos de Clove, não podendo fazer nada para defender sua companheira de novo. A distração que o sentimento de desespero que surgiu em seu peito foi suficiente para que a garota do Distrito 10 acertasse seu braço com uma lança.

Mas ele nem sentiu a dor do corte que agora sangrava. Com um movimento rápido, cortou a cabeça da garota fora e voltou-se para Clove a tempo de ver o garoto do 12 se jogar sobre a garota do 9 e cortar-lhe o pescoço.

Cato terminou rapidamente com o outro tributo com quem lutava, transpassando sua espada pelo estomago do adversário, e olhou confuso para o padeiro conquistador do Distrito 12. Ele acabara de salvar a vida de Clove, tarefa que, Cato agora se dava conta, deveria ser sua. Não que alguém fosse sair da arena além dele.

Mesmo assim, se alguém iria salvar Clove, esse alguém seria ele, não aquele garoto ridículo do 12. Ele que salvasse sua querida Garota em Chamas.

Marvel atirou uma lança em direção ao padeiro, que desviou com uma cambalhota. O tributo do 1, então, partiu para cima do oponente, que lutou vigorosamente até Cato se aproximar.

Mas ele não fora matar o tributo do 12. Por mais que quisesse, por mais vontade que tivesse de cortá-lo em pedacinhos, o padeiro salvara a vida de Clove, e isso não podia ser ignorado, pelo menos não por ele.

O garoto do 12 conseguiu jogar Marvel para longe e já estava de pé para enfrentar Cato também, mas não foi páreo para o Carreirista maior, que logo estava sentado sobre o outro, pressionando seu braço machucado contra o pescoço do padeiro.

O ritmo começava a diminuir. Os tributos restantes ou corriam para a floresta com o que conseguiram ou eram mortos pelos Carreiristas que cercavam os suprimentos.

Logo os únicos vivos na Cornucópia eram Clove, Marvel, Glimmer e a garota do Distrito 4, que se reuniram ao redor de Cato e o garoto do 12, que ainda estavam no chão.

Cato não iria matá-lo naquele momento. Só queria dar um grande susto. Se alguém mais quisesse matá-lo, que ficasse a vontade, mas ele tinha que deixá-lo vivo pelo menos uma vez, por ele ter salvo Clove, mesmo que ninguém mais soubesse disso.

O garoto no chão começava a ficar roxo, mas mesmo assim tentava balbuciar algumas palavras, que não pareciam nada com palavras de piedade.

Foi Clove que colocou a mão em seu ombro e pediu para ele deixar que o garoto falasse. Os outros também pareciam interessados em ouvir, risonhos, as últimas súplicas patéticas do conquistador do Distrito 12.

Cato soltou o garoto, que puxou o ar com dificuldade, tossindo e tentando se levantar, mas caindo de volta do chão.

Os cinco Carreiristas esperaram quase pacientemente até que o garoto se sentou, ainda ofegante, e olhou para aqueles que decidiriam quanto tempo mais ele poderia viver.

- Eu posso ajudar vocês. – foi o que o padeiro disse, surpreendendo a todos, que se entreolharam tentando entender.

- E como você ajudaria a gente? – questionou Cato, como o autonomeado líder do bando, cruzando os braços maciços sobre o peito. O corte em seu antebraço não fora muito profundo e já parara de sangrar.

O garoto, ainda ofegante, olhou inexpressivamente para os outros.

- Mais um no grupo quando formos caçar os outros. – respondeu ele simplesmente.

Os Carreiristas se entreolharam, em dúvida. Cato vira o que ele fizera com a garota do 9, como ele habilmente cortara sua garganta sem hesitar. E ele conseguira um oito no treinamento, uma nota impressionante para alguém que parecera tão inútil até então. _E_ ele podia ajudar a rastrear a Garota em Chamas.

- Aposto que você consegue encontrar sua amada, não? – foi Clove quem verbalizou a pergunta, dando um sorrisinho de lado com o mesmo tom de crueldade que ela usara na entrevista – Vai nos ajudar a encontrá-la. – declarou, ao que o garoto continuou impassível, mas deu de ombros e concordou com a cabeça.

- Ok, então você fica, Conquistador. – decidiu Cato, ignorando o sorriso que sua companheira tributo lhe lançava ou qualquer outra opinião dos colegas – Mas é bom se fazer útil e nos ajudar a encontrar sua namoradinha rápido.

Os outros não pareceram inclinados a contestar a decisão dos tributos do Distrito 2, então simplesmente concordaram.

Eles começaram a se organizar. Precisavam pegar suprimentos e sair para caçar os outros. Alguns ainda estariam próximos e seria mais fácil pegá-los enquanto estivessem se recuperando do banho de sangue inicial. E também, precisavam sair de perto dos corpos para que fossem recolhidos.

Cato pegara uma espada e a prendera no cinto. Ficou feliz de encontrar a faca que usara tão bem no treinamento, e também se apossou de uma lança. Estava separando alguns biscoitos para levar para a caçada quando Clove chegou ao seu lado carregando dois pares de óculos de sol.

- Olha só o que eu achei. – ela mostrou os óculos, parecendo animada. Cato apenas concordou com a cabeça, desinteressado.

Estava decido a não agir como amigo de Clove, ainda mais depois do banho de sangue, em que estava tão preocupado com a possibilidade de ela morrer que se deixara ferir. Não, tinha que manter sua cabeça no jogo o máximo que conseguisse.

- São óculos de visão noturna. – explicou ela, sem perder o ânimo – É uma bela vantagem em relação aos outros podermos caçar à noite com a mesma precisão que caçamos durante o dia. Sabe como é, pegá-los de guarda baixa.

Cato apenas resmungou em concordância, fingindo estar muito interessado nos diferentes tipos biscoitos que podia levar para olhar para ela, mas na verdade já tinha registrado que ela tinha um hematoma se formando do lado esquerdo do queixo.

Percebendo que não conseguiria atenção do companheiro, Clove voltou para perto dos remédios, onde o garoto do 12, que Cato agora lembrava se chamar Peeta, amarrava uma bandagem no braço ensanguentado. Cato viu Clove lançar um olhar de desprezo ao péssimo trabalho que o colega estava fazendo e arrancar a bandagem da mão dele, fazendo o curativo ela mesmo.

Cato sentiu uma irritação correr por seu corpo. Ora, aquele garoto só estava vivo para ajudá-los encontrar a companheira de distrito, não era preciso ajudá-lo a se curar. Por que Clove o estava ajudando? Por que ela estava sequer falando com ele?

Jogando longe o pacote amassado de tiras de carne que estava segurando, Cato chamou os outros dizendo que já estava na hora de partirem. Eles se reuniram, cada um levando uma mochila com comida e alguns remédios, e armas, enquanto a garota do 4, Selena, distribuía garrafas e cantis de água que ela coletara no enorme lago ali perto.

O plano era caçarem pelo resto do dia e na manhã seguinte retornarem à Cornucópia para reabastecer ou descansar. Sabiam bem que nenhum outro tributo teria coragem de voltar ali tão cedo, temendo um encontro mortal com o bando de Carreiristas, então não havia necessidade de alguém ficar de guarda.

Com tudo pronto, eles seguiram em direção á floresta, para onde a maioria dos tributos correra. Apenas Thresh fugira para o outro lado da arena e nenhum deles estava muito inclinado a segui-lo enquanto havia tantos outros tributos mais fracos e desesperados entre as árvores.

Cato levava sua espada, a faca e uma lança. Clove tinha pego praticamente todas as facas disponíveis e guardado no interior da jaqueta. Marvel tinha uma faca no cinto e carregava uma lança, assim como Peeta. Glimmer tinha uma alvaja nas costas e um arco prateado. Selena levava uma rede no cinto e um arpão.

Conforme iam entrando mais fundo na floresta, deixando a Cornucópia, os suprimentos e os corpos dos tributos mortos para trás, a adrenalina das primeiras mortes ia passando e o grupo se concentrava em encontrar os rastros deixados pelos que fugiram as pressas.

Eles haviam avançado bastante no tempo curto que tiveram antes do anoitecer, quando ouviram os canhões. Um canhão para cada tributo morto. Onze foram disparados no total. Cato fez as contas. Ele matara o garoto d do 4, a garota do 10 e mais três, Clove matara um garoto e o Conquistador matara uma garota. Ainda haviam mais três, que deviam ter sido mortos pelos outros três colegas Carreiristas. Não pôde deixar de pensar em como ele tinha sido extremamente mais bem sucedido do que os outros e que agora todos em Panem o viam como um assassino implacável. Sorriu enquanto imaginava a expressão de seu pai ao assistir a recapitulação do banho de sangue e ver como ele fora incrível. Podia até ver as apostas na Capital crescendo para seu lado.

Clove tirou os pares de óculos noturnos da mochila e deu um a Cato.

- Melhor não usarmos lanternas ou tochas por enquanto, para não alertarmos quem quer que esteja por aqui que estamos chegando. – explicou para os outros.

- Mas como é que nós vamos enxergar?– contestou Glimmer, que já tinha uma lanterna em mãos, não parecendo nada satisfeita com o arranjo das coisas.

- Como qualquer outro tributo na arena. Não vai. – Cato deu de ombros, ciente de que soava arrogante. A garota do 1 não disse nada, apenas guardou a lanterna de volta na mochila. Ficou feliz ao notar que parecia autoritário o suficiente para não ser contestado.

Ele colocou os óculos no rosto e viu a arena clarear diante de seus olhos. Era incrível. Apesar da noite já estar escura como carvão, ele conseguia exergar tudo claramente como se estivesse de dia.

Eles continuaram pela floresta o mais silenciosamente possível, mas era mais difícil agora que os outros não podiam ver por onde iam. Peeta, que tinha machucado a perna durante o banho de sangue e agora mancava, parecia estar pisando em todos os galhos e folhas secas pelo caminho. Cato se perguntava se ele estava sendo barulhento de propósito.

A noite passou sem nenhum confronto. Não parecia que qualquer tributo tivesse ficado por ali, ou talvez os que tiveram fugiram ao ouvir os passos suaves de elefante que o Conquistador insistia em dar. Cato várias vezes sentiu seus punhos se fechando institivamente e tinha que se segurar para não socar novo aliado.

Em algum momento da escuridão, o hino de Panem se fez ouvir, fazendo com que todas as cabeças se voltarem para o céu, onde a insígnia do país brilhava. Então as fotos dos tributos mortos começam a aparecer. A primeira a aparecer foi a garota do 3.

- Ah, então ela era do 3. – exclamou Marvel, mais para si mesmo do que para os outros.

Então veio o garoto do 4. Cato olhou para Selena, que desviara o olhar da foto do companheiro de distrito. Imaginou se ela e o garoto eram amigos antes da Colheita, como ele próprio e Clove.

Em seguida apareceram a garota d do 6, que Glimmer reclamou que fora culpada pelo roxo em seu pescoço, e o garoto do 6. Cato não pode deixar de soltar uma gargalhada. Então os Idealizadores tinham mesmo prestado atenção nele naquele dia da briga. Tinham colocado o tributo do 6 ao seu lado de propósito para ver se ele seria mesmo o primeiro que Cato pegaria na arena. Bem feito. Só esperava que o garoto tivesse tipo tempo de ver seu assassino antes de morrer.

Depois vieram os dois do 7. A garota fora a que viera para cima de Cato com o machado e o garoto fora o gordinho que ele matara em seguida. O garoto do 8, o último que ele matara no banho de sangue, e os dois do 9, o garoto morto por Clove e a garota morta por Peeta. Por último veio a garota do 10, a que ferira o braço de Cato com a lança.

O hino tocou mais uma vez, seguido pela insígnia de Panem, e o grupo continuou a andar.

- Quem matou quem? – Selena quis saber. Sua voz estava baixa, sem sentimento, mas dava para perceber que a curiosidade dela era sobre seu parceiro de distrito.

- Eu matei a do 3. – respondeu Marvel.

- Eu peguei a vaca do 6. – Glimmer fez cara de nojo.

- O garoto do 9. – foi a resposta de Clove.

- A garota do 9. – Peeta surpreendeu aos outros, que não imaginavam que ele fizera muito no banho de sangue. Apenas Cato o vira salvar a vida de Clove.

- Eu matei todos os outros. – declarou Cato, feliz de não ter que enumerar suas mortes, por que já nem lembrava mais os distritos aos quais eles pertenciam – Menos o do 5.

- Acho que a própria garota do 5 o matou. – disse Peeta, encerrando a contagem. Quando eles voltaram a andar, Cato percebeu que Selena caminhava o mais distante dele possível.

- Então, você matou seis, Cato. – comentou Glimmer, chegando perto dele e tocando seu braço – Isso é mesmo impressionante. – a voz dela era baixa e sensual, mas Cato apenas achou irritante.

- É, foi mesmo muito bom. – concordou Marvel, rindo como sempre.

- E você conseguiu matar o garoto do 6. – disse Clove, mas Cato podia dizer, mesmo sem olhara para ela, que ela não sorria, estava séria – Ele foi o primeiro?

- Foi. – respondeu Cato, sem conseguir conter um sorriso por ela também ter lembrado da briga.

Os primeiros sinais da manhã começavam a despontar quando eles avistaram, ao longe, fumaça. O mais silenciosamente que conseguiram, eles seguiram na direção do tributo estúpido que acendeu uma fogueira na primeira noite dos Jogos. Por mais fria que a noite estivesse, todo mundo sabia que essa era uma das coisas óbvias que você _não_ deveria fazer.

Conforme eles se aproximaram e avistaram o fogo, a expectativa de mais uma morte animou todos, que já estavam se cansando de andar pela floresta sem encontrar nada. Os Carreiristas começaram a correr, já não mais se importando com o barulho que estivam fazendo.

A pessoa que fez a fogueira devia ter cochilado, pois demorou um segundo a mais do que deveria para se levantar e correr para longe do bando. Não foi o suficiente e Cato foi o primeiro a alcançá-la, tirando a espada do cinto com agilidade e transpassando-a pelo estomago da garota que gritava e suplicava inutilmente.

Cato não pode segurar uma gargalhada ao ver a garota cair pateticamente ao lado do fogo. Não sabia ao certo por que estava rindo. Provavelmente era mais a adrenalina, aquela sensação estranhamente boa que corria por seu corpo cada vez que matava alguém.

Os outros aplaudiram e o congratularam. Agora sem os óculos noturnos, os olhos de Cato encontraram os de Clove pela primeira vez desde que entraram na arena. Ela deu um soco fraco no braço do companheiro, sorrindo. Ele não pode evitar devolver o sorriso.

- Doze abatidos e onze a caminho! – gritou Marvel, dando um soco no ar com a mão que segurava a lança, fazendo Glimmer e Selena gargalharem.

Eles verificaram se a garota carregava algo que prestasse, mas tudo o que ela tinha na mochila que de alguma maneira conseguira tirar da Cornucópia era uma garrafa de água vazia, alguns metros de corda e uma caixa de fósforos quase vazia – ela devia ter gastado a maioria ao tentar acender a fogueira.

- Melhor dar o fora, para que eles possam recolher o corpo antes que comece a apodrecer. – disse Cato, adicionando a garota à sua lista mental de mortes. Com aquela, eram sete. Sete mortes no primeiro dia feitas por um único tributo. Aquele devia ser algum tipo de recorde. Pessoas por todo o país deviam estar apostando nele naquele momento.

Eles resolveram aproveitar o fogo feito pela garota tola e pegaram algumas tochas. Depois de toda aquela gritaria, não fazia mais sentido esconder a posição. Qualquer tributo por perto agora saberia onde eles estavam. A vantagem era que se algum tentasse fugir, muito provavelmente faria barulho ou deixaria rastros ao sair às pressas.

- A gente já não deveria ter ouvido um canhão? – questionou Selena ao chegarem à uma clareira.

-Eu diria que sim. Não há nenhum empecilho para eles atirarem imediatamente. – concordou Glimmer, iluminando o caminho de volta com sua lanterna.

- A menos que ela não esteja morta. – contestou Clove.

- Ela está morta. Eu mesmo acertei ela. – Cato olhou estranhamente para sua companheira tributo, vendo que ela tinha uma expressão séria.

- Então onde está o canhão? – teimou ela.

- Alguém devia voltar. – sugeriu Selena – Para ter certeza de que o trabalho foi feito.

- É mesmo, ninguém aqui vai querer caçá-la de novo. – Marvel riu, como sempre, mas isso só irritou Cato.

- Eu disse que ela está morta! – insistiu ele entre dentes, os punhos já apertados.

Isso gerou uma discussão em que todos falavam ao mesmo tempo, tentando decidir o que fazer em seguida. Cato estava a ponto de partir para cima de qualquer um deles quando Peeta interferiu.

- Estamos perdendo tempo! Vou lá terminar o serviço nela e a gente segue caminho.

Cato lançou um olhar desafiador para o garoto.

- Vai lá então, Conquistador. – disse, cruzando os braços sobre o peito – Veja você mesmo.

Peeta deu as costas e mancou pelo caminho que tinham vindo, levando um tocha sobre a cabeça. Ah, como Cato gostaria de matar aquele padeiro metido agora mesmo... Mas tinha um peixe maior para pegar, então o Conquistador podia esperar. E ah, ele não perdia por esperar.

- Por que a gente não mata ele agora e acaba logo com isso? – Glimmer levantou a questão quando tinham certeza de que Peeta não podia ouvi-los.

- Vamos continuar com ele. – a voz baixa de Clove era mais rouca que o normal - Qual é o perigo? E ainda por cima, ele é bom com aquela faca. – a última informação fez Cato levantar uma sobrancelha. Como é que ela sabia disso? Ela fora o único que vira o padeiro cortar a garganta da garota do 9. Não fora?

- Além disso, - interveio Cato, desviando o olhar de sua companheira – ele representa nossa principal chance de encontrar a garota.

- Por quê? Você acha que ela comprou aquela historinha romântica? – quis saber Selena.

- Talvez sim. A coisa toda pareceu muito simplória para mim. Sempre que eu penso nela rodopiando naquele vestido sinto vontade de vomitar. – Cato fez uma careta enjoada e os outros concordaram com a cabeça.

- Gostaria saber como ela conseguiu aquele onze. – Clove balançou a cabeça inconformada.

- Aposto que o Conquistador sabe. – opinou Marvel.

O som de passos desiguais cessou a discussão. Peeta voltava mancando, a lança segura em uma mão e a faca balançando no cinto ainda estava meio suja de sangue.

- Ela estava morta? – quis saber Cato, cruzando mais uma vez os braços.

- Não. – respondeu o Conquistador – Mas agora está. – justo nesse momento o canhão disparou, acabando com as dúvidas dos outros, mas só enfurecendo mais Cato.

Era a segunda vez que aquele padeiro dos infernos matava um tributo que deveria ter sido vítima sua. Primeiro salvando a vida de Clove ao matar a garota do 9 e agora terminando um serviço que ele podia jurar que já estava feito. Por que era mesmo que eles o estavam mantendo vivo?

– Vamos indo? – o modo arrogante com que Peeta disse aquela simples frase teria sido o suficiente para Cato partir para cima do colega, mas um olhar severo de Clove o fez recuar. Ele podia ver o que ela estava pensando. Acalme-se, temos presas melhores para pegar, era o que ela dizia.

Com isso, Cato fez o melhor para manter a raiva dentro de si e fez sinal para todos continuarem. Para tentar extravasar um pouco os sentimentos assassinos, aumentou o passo e logo o grupo todo estava correndo, enquanto o sol começava a nascer.


	8. Capitulo 7

_Capitulo 7_

Eles continuaram correndo por um tempo, sem encontrar qualquer outro tributo perdido pelo caminho. Quando o sol já estava mais alto e deveriam ser umas dez da manhã, Glimmer sugeriu uma pausa e todos concordaram rapidamente. Acomodaram-se em uma área de mata fechada e puseram-se a dividir a comida que haviam trazido.

Cato se sentou em uma raiz de árvore mais afastada, não querendo participar de nenhuma conversa com Glimmer dando em cima dele, Marvel rindo o tempo todo, Selena lançando-lhe olhares feios ou Peeta agindo superior e impassível. Não gostava nada daquela história de caçar em bando, só estava ali por que seria bem mais fácil abater os tributos restantes estando em maior número.

- O que está rolando? – Clove interrompeu suas reclamações mentais sentando-se ao seu lado. Ela não sorria, mas sua voz era mais suave do que severa.

- Sobre o quê? – questionou Cato, desviando o olhar da companheira. Toda vez que se pegava pensando em Clove ou que deveria tê-la protegido melhor, tinha vontade de se chutar. Tinha que manter a concentração no que realmente importava, nos Jogos, em que só um sairia vivo e seria ele. Não queria conversar com ela, não queria olhar para ela, por que toda vez que isso acontecia sua cabeça ficava toda bagunçada e ele não sabia mais o que pensar, não sabia mais o que estava acontecendo com ele.

- Você, agindo estranho. – respondeu ela, abrindo sua mochila e tirando um cantil azul. Ela tomou um gole e ofereceu a Cato, que apenas balançou a cabeça.

- Não estou agindo estranho. – retrucou ele, pegando sua própria garrafa de água na mochila e tomando um gole.

Clove ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Ah não? Então me ignorar e ser grosseiro, depois sorrir e depois não olhar na minha cara de novo é totalmente normal?

Cato guardou a garrafa de volta e passou a mão pelos cabelos. Por que aquilo tinha que ser tão difícil? Por que Clove, que na maioria das vezes parecia ler seus pensamentos, não tinha a mesma opinião de que eles não podiam continuar a ser amigos?

- Clove... – ele tentou, mas não sabia o que dizer. No fundo, não queria dizer nada. Por que, lá no fundo, sabia que, em relação à Clove, estava perdido. Tentara se concentrar, mas parecia que essa força inexplicável fazia sua mente vagar até ela o tempo todo. Até quando estava matando ele tinha que ter certeza de que Clove estava bem.

- Cato... – imitou a garota, erguendo as duas sobrancelhas agora. Depois ela suspirou e soltou o cantil sobre a mochila de qualquer jeito – Olha, eu sei o que você está pensando. E, em parte, eu concordo. Mas por outro lado, qual é o dano? Nós dois sabemos que um de nós tem que morrer para que o outro possa ser o vitorioso, então que mal pode fazer aproveitarmos esses últimos dias? Qual é, é ou não é tudo o que você sempre sonhou? – ela abriu os braços para indicar a arena ao redor, abrindo um enorme sorriso.

Cato não conseguiu deixar de acompanhá-la. Era sempre assim quando Clove sorria, o rosto dele simplesmente agia por contra própria. Mas havia um quê de melancolia em seu sorriso, por que, afinal, era tudo o que sempre sonhara, tirando o fato de Clove estar ali com ele.

Tomando o sorriso de Cato como concordância, Clove passou a remexer sua mochila, sem perceber que o companheiro a observava atentamente.

O que será que se passava na cabeça dela? Ela sentia as mesmas coisas estranhas que ele? Ela se importava com ele como ele se importava com ela? Será que ela estava tão confusa quanto ele? Não parecia estar, enquanto tirava um pacote de tiras de carne seca da bolsa e passava para Cato.

Enquanto comiam tranquilamente, os outros conversavam mais a frente. Marvel parecia estar contando alguma história muito engraçada já que as meninas não paravam de soltar risadinhas escandalosas. Peeta parecia um tanto alheio à graça e apenas comia uma barra de cereais em silêncio.

- Então me diga, Conquistador. – chamou Cato, decidido a voltar a se concentrar. Tendo ou não a amizade de Clove, ele ainda precisava matar a Garota em Chamas e todos os outros – Você vai nos ajudar a caçar sua namorada. Por quê?

Peeta parou de comer e olhou, impassível como sempre, para Cato.

- Você sinceramente acha que eu sou apaixonado por ela? – o garoto ergueu as sobrancelhas. Os outros tinham ficado em silêncio e prestavam atenção – Aquilo foi só encenação, como o nosso mentor me disse para fazer. Katniss se ilude facilmente, com certeza ela acha que eu a amo e vai acabar se descobrindo apaixonada por mim. Por isso a melhor chance que vocês têm de encontrá-la sou eu.

- Ok, você não a ama. Mas por que vai nos ajudar a encontrá-la? Por que simplesmente não a mata você mesmo? – questionou Clove, inclinando-se para frente e esteirando os olhos.

- Pelo mesmo motivo que vocês não mataram uns aos outros e estão caçando em bando. Uma aliança significa uma chance maior de sobreviver, ou pelo menos viver por mais tempo.

O grupo ficou em silêncio, analisando as palavras do Conquistador. Então era tudo encenação. Toda aquela comoção em cima dos amantes do Distrito 12 tinha caído por terra naquele instante. Cato pensou nos patrocinadores que deveriam estar transferindo seu dinheiro para outros tributos naquele mesmo momento, se arrependendo do investimento errado. Com alguma sorte, todo aquele dinheiro estava indo para ele, o tributo que matara seis no primeiro dia.

Também pensou em Katniss, a Garota em Chamas, facilmente iludida e provavelmente apaixonada pelo garoto dissimulado que ajudaria seus predadores a encontrá-la. Como seria bom ver aquele rosto sem graça dela se encher de terror ao descobrir que seu amor não era do que ela pensava...

Mas mesmo assim, Peeta tinha convencido o país inteiro de que amava Katniss e, no entanto, agora dizia que era tudo mentira. Parecia incrivelmente fácil para ele mentir e desmentir tudo o que dizia. O que garantia que ele estava falando a verdade dessa vez?

- Então comece a dividir as informações. – Marvel interrompeu suas dúvidas mentais, não parecendo suspeitar do que o garoto dissera – Como é que ela conseguiu aquele onze, hein? – ele parecia agitado e as meninas concordaram, inclinando-se para frente para ter certeza de que não perderiam nenhum detalhe.

Cato e Clove se entreolharam. Ele tinha certeza de que ela compartilhava de suas suspeitas, mas ambos também voltaram-se para o Conquistador, que continuava com sua expressão impassível de sempre.

- Katniss é esquiva, não é o tipo de garota que vai para o meio da briga. – começou Peeta, tomando um gole de água de seu cantil – Ela prefere ficar escondida, sabe, até que todos se matem e aí talvez ela tenha uma chance.

- E como é que ser medrosa impressionou os Idealizadores? – interrompeu Glimmer, parecendo enojada com a ideia de alguém se esconder durante todo os Jogos.

- Ela é boa com camuflagem. – declarou Peeta, soando um pouco impaciente – Ela se camufla, se esconde. Foi isso que ela mostrou aos idealizadores. Como se misturar no ambiente até sumir. Aí ela pode estar em qualquer lugar e ninguém nem percebe. Ela pode estar até aqui ouvindo nossa conversa e nós não termos reparado.

A última informação fez com que Marvel, Glimmer e Selena olhassem em volta curiosos, mas Cato e Clove mantinham seus olhares presos no Conquistador. Havia algo de estranho ali, Cato não sabia dizer o que, mas algo nas palavras do garoto o incomodava. Havia algo ali que não era verdade, ele podia sentir. E sabia que Clove sentia o mesmo.

- E você sabe como identifica-la? – perguntou Cato, deixando bem claro em sua voz que não confiava nada em Peeta.

- Conheço alguns de seus truques. – respondeu o padeiro, dando de ombros.

Como se aquilo encerrasse a discussão por hora, eles decidiram guardar as coisas e seguir em frente. Não fazia sentido voltar ao lago naquele momento, ainda tendo suprimentos e não tendo avançado muito do quesito caçada.

Continuaram em ritmo menos acelerado, observando com mais atenção o chão e as folhagens em busca de algum sinal da camuflagem da Garota em Chamas.

Cato ainda estava incomodado com aquela informação. Por algum motivo, nunca pensara em Katniss como alguém que pudesse simplesmente se esconder e nunca mais ser vista. Ela parecia gostar demais de ter as atenções em si para isso – o traje em chamas, a nota mais alta do treinamento, o vestido flamejante, os amantes desafortunados, tudo aquilo a fizera a tributo mais interessante dessa edição dos Jogos. Seria muito decepcionante para a audiência se ela simplesmente sumisse no meio da floresta enquanto toda a ação acontecia.

A noite caiu e o hino soou, mostrando a foto da garota burra que acendera fogueira, que aparentemente era do Distrito 8. O grupo resolveu acampar pela noite, já que não estavam tendo sucesso em encontrar mais tributos, e voltar para o lago ao amanhecer para tomarem uma direção diferente.

Glimmer e Selena acenderam uma fogueira – talvez até atraísse algum tributo desavisado – e eles dividiram os suprimentos restantes. Clove se ofereceu para fazer a primeira vigia e ninguém protestou. Já estavam ficando mesmo cansados de andar sem rumo.

Cato usou a mochila de travesseiro e ajeitou a espada de modo que pudesse usá-la facilmente se fosse atacado. Mal havia deitado a cabeça na mochila, já estava roncando.

Seu sono foi tranquilo e revigorante, como há muito tempo não era. Quando acordou algumas horas depois, ele supôs, já que o céu ainda estava escuro, ele sentiu-se totalmente relaxado e descansado.

Avistou Clove há alguns passos, encostada em uma árvore, jogando pedrinhas nos restos da fogueira que agora se apagara. Ela estava bem acordada, mas não parecia tão alerta quanto deveria. Cato não pôde culpá-la, afinal, aquela arena estava mesmo ficando entediante.

Arrastou-se silenciosamente até ela e se sentou. A garota se assustou com o movimento e se preparou para atacar com a faca apertada em sua mão, mas baixou-a logo que o reconhecimento tomou seus olhos que brilhavam na escuridão.

- Pensei que a gente fosse revezar a vigia. – comentou Cato, sua voz rouca depois de algumas horas de sono.

Clove apenas deu de ombros.

- Mais uma noite sem dormir não vai fazer diferença.

Cato soltou uma risadinha. Dormir, aparentemente, também o deixava bem humorado.

- Para mim fez toda a diferença. Não dormia há mais de uma semana, foi bom poder recarregar a bateria.

- Talvez você devesse ter matado alguém antes. – sugeriu Clove, um tom de riso em sua voz baixa.

- Talvez. – concordou Cato pensativo. Não tinha imaginado isso antes. Passara semanas sem dormir com a perspectiva de entrar na arena e, agora eu estava nela e havia feito suas primeiras mortes, não só dormia como um bebê como também ficava de bom humor.

- Talvez, se você tivesse matado aqueles garotos na sua primeira Colheita, você não fosse tão rabugento. – Clove soltou uma gargalhada ao ver a expressão indignada do companheiro.

- Eu não sou rabugento! – contestou Cato, mas também estava rindo.

- Não, não, imagina... – ela fez pouco caso, risonha.

Ficaram ali por alguns minutos, olhando para os restos da fogueira. Cato lançou um olhar para os colegas, que dormiam espalhados ao redor, até seu olhar cair em Peeta, que parecia extremamente desconfortável dormindo abraçado a sua lança.

- Você confia nele? – ele perguntou a Clove, que estava distraída desenhando qualquer coisa no chão com um graveto.

- Não confio em ninguém. – disse ela suavemente, levantando a cabeça e observando o garoto adormecido – Mas, não, não confio nele. Ele claramente tem talento para mentiras, nunca consigo dizer se ele está sendo sincero.

- Ele está escondendo alguma coisa. – declarou Cato, apertando o punho da espada como se estivesse prestes a atacar – Nunca acreditei naquela história ridícula de amantes.

- Nem eu. – concordou Clove – Mas eu também não acredito que ele não tenha nenhum sentimento pela Garota em Chamas.

Cato voltou sua cabeça para a companheira tão rápido que sentiu seu pescoço estalar.

- Como assim?

- Ninguém consegue fingir daquele jeito. – explicou Clove – Você pode fazer as pessoas acreditarem em você com palavras, mas é o conjunto que convence. – vendo que Cato ainda parecia confuso, ela continuou – Ele não só pareceu sem jeito como também corou. Ele ficou envergonhado de dizer aquelas palavras e você não fica vermelho daquele jeito se não tem um fundo de verdade no que está dizendo.

Cato franziu a testa, sem ter a menor ideia do que ela estava falando, mas decidiu ignorar.

- Então você acha que ele gosta dela mesmo? – resolveu perguntar.

- Acho. E é por isso que eu não entendo o que ele está fazendo aqui. – Clove olhou intrigada para o Conquistador – E, sinceramente, não acho que a Katniss seja tão boba quanto ele quer que nós acreditemos.

- Também não acho. – concordou Cato – E, fala sério, um onze no treinamento por camuflagem?

- É, isso não faz sentido! Por melhor que ela seja nisso, os Idealizadores nunca dariam uma nota tão alta para alguém que não vai estar no meio das brigas!

Eles ficaram pensativos por um tempo, olhando para o garoto adormecido no chão. A noite já estava ficando mais clara e os primeiros sinais da manhã já começavam a aparecer.

- O que devemos fazer? – foi Clove quem verbalizou a dúvida que incomodava os dois.

Cato passou a mão pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os de leve.

- Vamos mantê-lo conosco por enquanto. – decidiu – Vamos ver o que ele está planejando. Desde que ele nos ajude a encontrar a Garota em Chamas, está valendo. Se ele começar a enrolar demais, nós o matamos.

Clove concordou com a cabeça, inexpressiva. Ela soltou os longos cabelos negros, antes presos em um complicado penteado, e prendeu-os de novo em um simples rabo de cavalo alto. Depois deu um tapa na perna de Cato e levantou-se, enérgica.

- Vamos acordar esses preguiçosos e voltar para o lago. – declarou – Estou ficando com fome e lembro de algumas refeições enlatadas que pareciam decentes. – ela sorriu enquanto ia acordar as meninas.

Cato sorriu sozinho por um momento antes de ir em direção à Marvel e chacoalha-lo pelo braço. O garoto, que tinha baba escorrendo pelo queixo, resmungou um pouco antes de Cato dar-lhe um chute de leve nas costelas, o que fez com que o garoto soltasse um grito e sentasse com lança em punho.

Cato soltou uma gargalhada ao ver a expressão confusa do colega.

- Mais atenção da próxima vez, cara. – zombou ele – Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, você já estaria morto.

Marvel resmungou alguns palavrões enquanto pegava sua garrafa de água na mochila e Cato voltou-se para Peeta a fim de acordá-lo também, mas não foi necessário. O padeiro já estava sentado e pronto para ir e comia alguns biscoitos. Cato se perguntou se o garoto tinha sono leve. Teria ele ouvido o que eles estavam conversando?

Com todos acordados e depois de comerem o restante dos biscoitos, tiras de carne e frutas que tinham levado, o grupo se pôs a caminhar de volta ao lago. Determinados a estarem junto aos suprimentos para o almoço, eles aumentaram o ritmo e logo estavam correndo pela floresta, tomando cuidado de procurar possíveis tributos escondidos.

O sol estava alto quando eles alcançaram o lago, devia ser pouco mais de meio dia. Os suprimentos estavam intactos, exatamente onde estavam quando eles saíram, a única coisa diferente era que não havia corpos mutilados ao redor.

Clove estava certa sobre as refeições enlatadas. Cada um pegou um e eles aqueceram fazendo uma fogueira. Marvel achara algumas caixas de suco em um contêiner e logo eles estavam almoçando confortavelmente, escondidos do sol por uma tenda que Cato montara.

Após a refeição, que podia ser considerada muito boa para os padrões da arena, eles novamente separaram suprimentos e coletaram água, enquanto revezavam para se lavar no lago.

Enquanto as garotas se limpavam, Cato, Marvel e Peeta juntavam os suprimentos mais valiosos – alguns sacos de dormir, as armas restantes - junto a tenda. Quando todos estavam prontos, voltaram para a floresta em ritmo acelerado, mas novamente nenhum tributo foi encontrado.

Aquilo já estava ficando entediante. Cato pensava o que os outros tributos estariam fazendo. Nada de mais interessante do que eles, provavelmente, e já podia ver o público da Capital ficando tão entediado quanto ele. Lembrava das edições mais paradas dos Jogos, em que os tributos morriam um a um de fome ou frio ou de desidratação... Perguntou-se se os Idealizadores já estavam planejando alguma coisa para animar um pouco os Jogos.

Quando a noite caiu e o hino tocou, novamente não mostrando nenhum rosto novamente, ele soube que as coisas estavam ficando complicadas. O banho de sangue já passara havia dois dias e depois disso não houvera nenhuma ação por parte dos tributos. Cato soube que era hora de ficar atento.

Eles resolveram acampar em uma clareira bem dentro da floresta. Haviam avançado bastante durante a tarde, em uma direção um pouco diferente da que tinham tomado antes.

Depois do jantar de refeições enlatadas, Cato se ofereceu para fazer a vigia. Queria estar alerta quando o que quer que os Idealizadores tivessem planejado entrasse em ação. Mais ninguém parecia preocupado com aquela perspectiva, Cato notou, já que logo Glimmer e Selena se enrolaram perto do fogo como gatos e Marvel não demorou a começar a roncar em seu saco de dormir, Peeta virou-se de costas para a fogueira e abraçou a lança e Clove usou a mochila como travesseiro, a mão apertada em uma faca curta e curva por precaução.

Cato se recostou em uma árvore próxima à Clove, aquele sentimento protetor mais uma vez vencendo seu bom senso, que dizia, por alguma razão, que do outro lado da fogueira era o lugar certo para se estar.

Ele observou a companheira de Distrito por um tempo, até que ela se virou para ele, os olhos enormes brilhando na escuridão como os de uma coruja.

- Como você quer que eu durma com você me encarando assim? – sussurrou ela, em tom divertido.

Cato apenas sorriu, vendo a garota se sentar silenciosamente e puxar a mochila para o colo. Ela remexeu ali por um tempo antes de tirar um pacote pequeno e mostrar a ele, que reconheceu o plástico vermelho laminado imediatamente.

- Você está brincando. – disse ele, pegando o pacotinho e olhou mais de perto, para ter certeza de que a noite e o cansaço não estavam pregando peças nele.

- Eu também pensei isso quando encontrei. – riu Clove, pegando o pacote de volta e rasgando o topo. Um cheiro doce e enjoativo encheu o ar frio, fazendo Cato instantaneamente sorrir.

O conteúdo, que Clove espalhava cuidadosamente em cima do cobertor que puxara da mochila, consistia em balas redondas como bolas de gude cor de sangue com um gosto tão doce e enjoativo quanto seu cheiro. Mas para os dois tributos, aquelas balinhas açucaradas tinham todo um sentido especial.

Enquanto trocavam sorrisos e jogavam na boca algumas das bolinhas cor de sangue, Cato e Clove sabiam que pensavam a mesma coisa. Os dois estavam se lembrando de uma noite, muitos anos atrás, antes mesmo de Cato iniciar na academia, em que Clove apareceu na porta de trás da casa dele com o rosto machado por hematomas e lágrimas. Foi a noite que, ao invés de ser ela a limpar os machucados sangrentos dele, foi Cato que cuidou de Clove.

Ele tinha ido levar o lixo para fora sob os gritos de seu pai que ele não estava ajudando nada em casa. Era uma noite muito escura e chuvosa, ele ficou encharcado só de abrir a porta e correr até a lixeira. Mas deteve-se antes de voltar para o conforto da casa ao notar dois olhos brilhando na escuridão.

Clove sempre fora pequena perto das outras garotas de sua idade. Encolhida e temendo de frio e de nervoso, ela parecia ainda menor. Cato não hesitou em correr até ela, ignorando a água gelada da chuva batendo contra seu rosto.

Ele quis levá-la para dentro de casa, mas sabia que isso levantaria perguntas e seu pai mandaria que a garota voltasse para a casa dela em um instante.

Passou seu braço pelos ombros de Clove, sentindo-os tremer violentamente, e puxou-a para longe da lixeira, onde ela estava encolhida. Ele praticamente a carregou pelas ruas vazias do Distrito até o único lugar que ele conseguiu pensar, o único que ele sabia estar vazio e que ele podia fazê-la se acalmar sem ter que dar satisfações: a academia.

Cato foi pela rua lateral, evitando a entrada principal, e abriu uma pequena porta que ficava meio escondida por uma caçamba de lixo. Aquela porta, ele ouvira um garoto mais velho se gabar na praça, ficava sempre aberta para aqueles que queriam treinar um pouco mais depois do horário, mas só alguns alunos privilegiados tinham essa informação.

A entrada dava em um longo corredor que levava até uma sala de equipamentos que provavelmente pertencia a um zelador. Cato imaginou se era um tipo de entrada secreta e se perguntou por que ela existia. Mas não tinha tempo para ficar pensando em besteiras, Clove ainda estava choramingando em seus braços, sem dar nenhum sinal de que estava ciente de onde estavam.

Ele a sentou na mesa perto da parede do fundo. Ele não sabia o que fazer. Normalmente era ela quem cuidava dele, ele nunca pensara que os papéis se inverteriam. Tocou gentilmente o queixo trêmulo dela e levantou seu rosto, fazendo seus olhos se encontrarem.

Ainda assim ela não disse nada. Parecia que estava em estado de choque ou algo assim e começou a assustar Cato.

- Clove? – ele chamou, sua voz o mais suave que conseguiu – Clove, qual é o problema?

A garota não respondeu, apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente e se encolheu mais ainda, abraçando o próprio corpo.

Cato olhou em volta em semi desespero. Clove estava meio catatônica e agora também estava com frio. Localizou uma toalha que parecia estar limpa em uma prateleira e envolveu a garota. Apesar de estar tão encharcado quanto ela, ele não sentia o menor frio, tudo o que queria era saber o que estava acontecendo com sua melhor amiga.

- Clove, por favor, me diz o que aconteceu. – ele tentou manter sua voz firme, mas seu tom de suplica era evidente.

A garota apenas balançou a cabeça de novo, mas dessa vez piscou algumas vezes, fungando. Ela olhou para ele como se acabasse de se dar conta de onde e com quem estava, então suspirou e jogou seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele, enterrando seu rosto no peitoral e começando a chorar copiosamente.

Cato ficou sem reação por um instante, sem saber o que fazer. Então apenas passou seus braços protetoramente ao redor do pequeno corpo da garota, esperando estar transmitindo segurança e calor a ela.

Depois de alguns minutos, Clove pareceu se acalmar e desencostou a cabeça do corpo dele. Ela fungou e enxugou as lágrimas com as costas da mão.

- Obrigada. – disse, com a voz embragada.

Cato concordou com a cabeça, passando o braço pelos ombros dela e sentando-se na mesa. A garota encostou a cabeço no ombro dele e suspirou.

- O que houve, Clove? – quis saber ele, com a voz baixa.

Ela mais uma vez balançou a cabeça.

- Não quero falar sobre isso. – foi a resposta dela, que se desvencilhou do abraço do amigo e pôs-se a andar pela sala – Que lugar é esse afinal?

Cato não ficou feliz com a súbita mudança de assunto. Queria muito saber o que causara aquela reação em sua amiga, por que ela estava tão transtornada. Mas conhecia Clove bem demais para saber que se ela não queria dizer, ela não diria nada. Apenas suspirou, então, e seguiu com ela.

- Estamos na academia, mas não sei exatamente onde. – respondeu, olhando em volta.

- Hum. – fez Clove, enquanto dava a volta na mesa e começava a fuçar nas gavetas – AHÁ! – exclamou ela de repente – Então é isso que o zelador fica fazendo o dia todo!

Cato olhou curiosamente para ela e se inclinou sobre o tampo da mesa. Não pôde deixar de rir quanto viu que o conteúdo da gaveta do zelador era nada menos que doces. Um monte de doces, de vários tipos e sabores, a maioria doces que Cato e Clove nunca tinham experimentado. Onde será que o zelador tinha arranjado aquelas preciosidades?

- A gente tem que experimentar. – declarou Clove, com um sorriso travesso que quase conseguia esconder a vermelhidão dos olhos inchados, pegando vários pacotes e jogando em cima da mesa – Qual vai ser o primeiro?

Cato olhou sua amiga intensamente por alguns instantes antes de responder. Aquela era Clove, inabalável, sólida como uma rocha, nunca se deixando levar. O que teria sido forte o suficiente – terrível o suficiente – para fazê-la se desesperar daquele jeito? O que que que fosse, Cato seria capaz de destruir para não ter que vê-la chorar de novo.

- Que tal esse? – ele puxou um pacotinho vermelho laminado do monte de doces e mostrou a Clove, que abriu um sorriso ao tirar o pacote das mãos dele e rasgar a parte de cima do plástico.

O cheiro muito doce os fez fazer caretas um para o outro, mas não os impediu de pegar uma bolinha vermelha cada um.

- Você primeiro. – disse Clove, rindo suavemente.

- E se fossemos juntos? – sugeriu Cato, meio relutante em comer aquele doce.

Clove continuou sorrindo.

- Juntos. – e colocou a bala na boca ao mesmo tempo que ele fazia o mesmo.

O gosto era tão doce quanto o remédio que eles tinham que tomar quando estavam com gripe, mas havia algo no líquido viscoso que explodiu em suas bocas que os fez querer mais.

Eles comeram o saco de balas inteiro, rindo e brincando. Era como se, de repente, não houvesse mais frio, mais chuva lá fora, mais nada que os pudesse machucar. Foi um breve momento de felicidade inocente que eles não tinham com muita frequência, um momento que, não importando os hematomas, as lágrimas e o medo, eles se sentiram seguros só por estarem juntos.

Era desse jeito que eles se sentiam naquele momento na arena. Apesar dos desafios a serem enfrentados, das mortes e dos perigos, eles tiveram naquela lembrança um momento de felicidade e segurança.

Sorrindo um para o outro se dizer nada, eles comeram todos os doces. Clove bocejou e se enfiou sob o cobertor, recolocando a mochila sob a cabeça.

- Tem certeza que você não quer tirar um cochilo? – perguntou ela, se ajeitando o mais confortavelmente possível – Eu posso ficar de vigia.

Cato apenas balançou a cabeça, olhando intensamente para a garota que deu de ombros e fechou os olhos.

- Clove... – chamou ele, com a voz baixa e séria – O que houve naquela noite? – perguntou assim que os olhos brilhantes da companheira se abriram.

Ela suspirou, voltando a se sentar.

- Não me pergunte. – disse ela, sua voz rouca quase inaudível – Você sabe o que aconteceu. É o mesmo que sempre acontecia com você todo ano depois da Colheita. – com isso, ela deitou-se de costas para ele e se encolheu.

Cato encarou a garota, absorvendo as palavras dela, tentando encontrar significado no que ela acabara de dizer. Então, como se ele tivesse acabado de levar um soco na nuca, ele entendeu. O que acontecia com ele depois de cada Colheita, o que tinha acontecido com ela naquela noite, a razão dos hematomas e das lágrimas. Ela tinha levado uma surra.

Ele não entendeu por que se sentia horrorizado com aquela descoberta. Ora, ele mesmo sempre apanhava do pai, como Clove mesmo tinha pontuado, mas, em seu caso, as surras só começaram quando ele já tinha idade o suficiente para ir para a arena. Mas Clove era tão pequena e indefesa com apenas oito anos... O que poderia ter motivado aquele ato de violência extrema por parte do pai dela? Lembrava claramente da expressão desesperada no rosto manchado de lágrimas da garota, o medo estampado em seus olhos enormes. Sentiu um ódio sufocante preencher-lhe o corpo. Prometeu a si mesmo que, quando saísse daquela arena, iria atrás do pai dela para obter suas respostas.

Tentado se aclamar, Cato forçou-se a pensar em outra coisa, qualquer outra coisa. Sua mente vagueou para seu pai, no Distrito 2, assistindo ao filho lutara e matar. Como ele estaria se sentindo? Será que estava, finalmente, orgulhoso? Será que Cato havia provado que era merecedor? Será que todo o Distrito 2 entendia isso agora? Pensou também em sua mãe. Não tinha a menor ideia de como ela podia estar reagindo. Estaria ela orgulhosa, feliz? Ela sempre fora tão reservada, mantendo suas opiniões para si. Cato nunca soube realmente se ela aprovava suas ações ou se só estava seguindo a liderança do marido.

Pensou, então, nos expectadores do show. O que eles estariam pensando? Tinha certeza que eles estavam intrigados com a reviravolta dos amantes do Distrito 12, mas estariam eles prestando atenção no matador implacável que ele era? "Com certeza", disse a si mesmo. Era impossível ignorar alguém que matara tantos tributos em tão poucos dias. Imaginou o que eles concluíram das conversas entre ele e Clove. Tinha se esquecido completamente de que eles estavam sendo vigiados o tempo todo enquanto falava com a companheira de Distrito. O que será que os comentaristas estavam falando deles naquele momento? Provavelmente eles eram a coisa mais interessante acontecendo na arena, então as câmeras captaram tudo o que eles fizeram. As balas, os sorrisos cúmplices. Sorte que as câmeras não podiam filmar os pensamentos deles, por que seria mesmo humilhante parecer tão patético e desesperado, quanto estava na noite em que comeram os doces pela primeira vez, nas televisões de todo o país.

O silencio da noite começava a deixar Cato levemente sonolento. A fogueira começava a apagar e a escuridão tomava conta da clareira. A floresta estava tão silenciosa que parecia até tranqüila. Tudo que ele podia ouvir era a respiração lenta de seus colegas adormecidos, e a sua própria que começava a tomar o mesmo ritmo.

Ele deve ter caído no sono, apesar de não se lembrar de ter fechado os olhos. Uma movimentação o fez levantar de um pulo, de repente alerta. A floresta tinha clareado, mas não era iluminação normal da manhã. Cheiro de queimado e fumaça enchiam o ar. Cato virou de costas e arregalou os olhos. Uma enorme parede de fogo subia em direção a ele.


	9. Capitulo 8

_Capitulo 8_

Ele só teve tempo de gritar um aviso para os outros. Abaixou-se e puxou Clove, que se assustou e acabou cortando o braço dele com a faca que estava sempre em sua mão por puro reflexo. Mas Cato nem sentiu, apenas soltou-a quando teve certeza de que ela já identificara o perigo – ela deu um berro – e continuou a correr jogando a mochila nas costas de qualquer jeito.

Sem prestar saber se os outros estavam seguindo-o, Cato correu por entre as árvores o mais rápido que suas pernas conseguiam, tomando o cuidado de ver que Clove estava sempre por perto.

O fogo continuava avançando pela floresta, cada vez mais próximo. O calor das chamas batia em suas costas e a fumaça começava a sufocá-lo.

Era exatamente isso que ele temia. Que a audiência ficasse entediada e que os Idealizadores colocassem alguma armadinha em prática. Se ao menos ele tivesse ficado alerta, podia ter identificado o perigo antes que ele estivesse perto demais e eles poderiam ter fugido a tempo.

A exaustão começava a bater. Suas pernas não pareciam mais obedecer aos seus comandos. Na verdade, parecia que seu cérebro estava cheio de fumaça e não funcionava mais.

Mas ele continuou correndo em frente, Clove a seu alcanço, buscando ar puro com dificuldade conforme seus músculos pareciam estar sendo rasgados ao meio.

Felizmente para eles, não demorou mais muito tempo até que o fogo começou a diminuir. Ou pelo menos, não parecia mais estar avançando.

Clove caiu para frente, Cato não soube dizer se ela tropeçara ou se simplesmente não agüentava mais ficar de pé. Ele forçou-a a se levantar. A fumaça ali ainda estava densa demais para descansarem.

Eles continuaram, agora num ritmo mais lento, até que o próprio Cato não conseguiu mais aguentar. Ele se deixou cair, o corpo todo tremulo, os olhos ardendo e o pulmão querendo pular para fora de tanto que ele tossia. Clove não estava diferente, respirava com dificuldade e massageava a perna.

Eles se entre olharam para ter certeza de que o outro não estava fisicamente machucado. Ofegante e tossindo compulsivamente, eles se forçaram a levantar e continuar em frente, pelo menos até a fumaça começar se dissipar.

Caminharam mais alguns metros sem dizer nada. Quando decidiram que já estavam longe o suficiente do fogo, o sol, visível agora que a fumaça já estava mais leve, estava alto no céu e não ajudava nada no calor que eles estavam sentindo, parte pelo fogo, parte pelo cansaço.

Encontraram uma pequena clareira e se acomodaram.

- Você está legal? – Cato forçou-se a perguntar, mas sua voz saiu rouca arranhou sua garganta.

Clove apenas concordou com a cabeça. Ela também salvara a mochila, então logo os dois estavam se reidratando e comendo algumas bolachas. Cato observou a garota enquanto imaginava se os outros tinham saído a tempo.

- Não ouvimos nenhum canhão. – comentou Clove, como se respondendo aos pensamentos dele, a voz dela ainda mais rouca do que o normal – Acho que todos sobreviveram então.

Cato não disse nada. Tomou mais um gole de sua garrafa de água e notou que esta estava ficando vazia. Aquilo podia ser um problema, principalmente agora que estavam tão desidratados. O lago parecia fora de questão, pelo menos por hora. Seria difícil voltar por onde eles tinham vindo com todo aquele fogo e dar a volta poderia demorar muito tempo. Tinham que encontrar água por perto, e logo.

Clove concordou prontamente, mostrando seu cantil com menos da metade da capacidade. Depois de terem certeza de que estavam o mais recuperados possível – Cato ainda tossia constantemente e Clove estava com um pouco de dificuldade para respirar – eles seguiram pela floresta, em silêncio, armas em punho por força do hábito, por que os dois sabiam que era improvável que encontrassem outro tributo em condições de lutar.

Estava começando a escurecer quando eles ouviram uma movimentação por perto. Cato tinha acabado de identificar o inconfundível som de água corrente mas se impediu e virou-se em direção ao som de passos, a espada pronta para atacar. Clove também estava em alerta, pronta para lançar algumas facas quando um grupo de pessoas veio correndo de maneira desajeitada.

Eles baixaram as armas ao verem Marvel, Glimmer, Selena e Peeta passando por entre as árvores, parecendo tão cansados e sujos e Cato e Clove se entre olharam para ter certeza de que eles não estavam daquele jeito. Mas, não tinham percebido até aquele momento, eles estavam tão cheios de fuligem e folhas quanto os outros.

- Ah, finalmente! – exclamou Glimmer, praticamente atirando-se nos braços de Cato, jogando o arco no chão dramaticamente.

Cato apenas lançou um olhar estranho à garota loira, voltando-se para Clove, que tinha uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Nós estamos rodando a floresta há séculos procurando vocês. – disse Selena, revirando os olhos para a colega.

- Pensamos que vocês pudessem estar feridos. – Marvel, pela primeira vez desde que Cato o conhecera, não estava sorrindo.

- Estamos bem. – respondeu Clove, cruzando os braços e olhando séria para Glimmer, que ainda estava agarrada ao tributo masculino do Distrito 2. Cato imaginou por que ela de repente parecia tão brava.

- Sim, mas estávamos procurando por água. – ele se desvencilhou da loira e apontou na direção em que ouvira a água corrente – Acho tem um rio por ali.

Todos voltaram suas cabeças para onde ele apontara, bem a tempo de ver alguém correndo na direção oposta a eles.

O movimento pegou todos de guarda baixa, que, pela primeira vez, não estavam preocupados em encontrar outros tributos, mas logo eles estavam correndo atrás de quem quer que fosse. De repente, era como se o fogo e a fumaça e o desgaste físico necessário para fugir deles não fossem nada comparados à expectativa de uma nova morte. Finalmente, depois de dois dias caçando pela floresta sem sucesso, eles tinham encontrado uma presa. Estava mais do que na hora da audiência ver alguma coisa que prestasse.

Cato foi o primeiro a alcançar o tributo e sua adrenalina só aumentou quando ele a viu, empoleirada em uma árvore a seis metros do chão, a Garota em Chamas.

Ele não pede deixar de sorrir ao encontrar os olhos amedrontados dela. Aquela era a hora, sua chance de acabar com, de fazê-la pagar bem caro por toda humilhação que ela o fez passar. Pelo onze no treinamento, pelo Desfile dos Tributos e pela entrevista. E faria isso na frente dos olhinhos brilhantes do Conquistador. Aí sim ele saberia se o padeiro estava falando a verdade na entrevista. Então ele o mataria. Agora sim a audiência teria um show.

Clove lhe lançou um sorriso cruel. Ela estava pensando o mesmo que ele, com certeza, em como seria bom finalmente tirar a vida da garota que os passara para trás.

- E aí, como vocês estão? – cumprimentou Katniss, sua voz cheia de animação.

Isso confundiu Cato. Por que ela estava tão animada estando tão perto de cinco Carreiristas loucos para matá-la? Ele olhou para os outros e viu que eles tinham a mesma expressão confusa que com certeza estava estampada em seu rosto. E percebeu o quão estúpidos eles pareciam.

- Estamos bem. – ele resolveu responder calmamente e entrar no jogo. Não ia ficar parecendo idiota por causa daquela garota nunca mais – E você?

- Está um pouco quente para o meu gosto. – disse Katniss em tom de comentário, dando de ombros displicentemente, o que só serviu para irritar Cato – O ar é bem melhor aqui em cima. Por que vocês não sobem?

Cato hesitou por um instante. Qual era o jogo dela? Será que havia alguma armadilha na árvore? Não, se houvesse, ela mesma não poderia ter subido. Ainda assim, havia algo que estava incomodando-o em relação ao comportamento da garota. Mas estava com tanta vontade de apagar de vez aquele sorrisinho pretensioso dela que ignorou seu bom senso e não se demorou muito mais pensando.

- Acho que eu vou. – respondeu por fim e se precipitou para a árvore, mas foi interrompido por Glimmer, que segurou seu braço.

- Aqui, Cato, pega isso. – ele colocou o arco prateado em sua frente, com um sorriso. Cato quase riu. Um arco e flechas. Até parece que ele iria usar aquela arma ridícula. Nem sabia por que Glimmer tivera o trabalho de carregar aquilo pela floresta.

- Não. – disse ele, empurrando o objeto de volta para a garota com um movimento brusco – Farei melhor com a minha espada. – ele segurou o cabo dourado da lâmina curta e afiada que ele levava no cinto.

Ele foi em direção à árvore, começando a subir. Nunca fora muito bom em escalada. Lembrava que sempre evitara essa sessão na academia por que não queria que os outros vissem que ele não conseguia chegar ao topo. O treinador uma vez disse que ele era muito pesado e que deveria aprender a usar isso a seu favor, mas tudo o que Cato fez foi quebrar o nariz do mais velho. Agora ele via, enquanto sentia os galhos estremecerem sob seus pés, que talvez ele devesse ter ouvido.

- Eu vou pegar você. – ele soltou, utilizando toda sua raiva e vontade de matar para impulsioná-lo para cima, enquanto a garota subia mais e mais e os outros gritavam incentivos para ele.

Cato já devia estar a uns quatro metros do chão quando sentiu os galhos sob seus pés se quebrando. Conforme seu corpo ficava sem apoio, os galhos nos quais se segurava também não aguentaram seu peso e se partiram, lançando-o em queda livre até atingir, com força, o chão.

Uma dor terrível passou por todos os seus membros conforme suas costa e cabeça encontraram violentamente o solo. Sua visão escureceu por um momento e seu corpo todo ficou mole.

Forçou seu cérebro a voltar a funcionar apesar da dor. Não era a primeira vez que levava uma pancada na cabeça.

Levantou-se com o máximo de dignidade que seu corpo dolorido permitia, xingando e soltando palavrões dos piores tipos para tentar aliviar a dor – sem sucesso –, a tempo de ver Glimmer se precipitar para a base da árvore. Sua cabeça conseguiu imaginar se ela estava tentando parecer útil para ele.

Quando se juntou aos outros – que não mais gritavam incentivos – para observara a loira subir, Clove lhe lançou um olhar com o que Cato identificou como preocupação. Seus enormes olhos diziam "Você está bem?", ao que Cato apenas respondeu com um aceno de cabeça.

A verdade é que ele não estava bem. A dor e a tontura da queda não eram nada comparadas à raiva que ele sentia. Se já queria matar a Garota em Chamas antes, agora queria transformar a vida dela em um inferno até que ela implorasse pela morte. Ela já o humilhara demais. Era hora daquilo acabar.

Mas quando Glimmer desistiu de alcançar Katniss, Cato soube que não realizaria seu desejo tão cedo. A loira do Distrito 1, parecendo extremamente irritada, pegou o arco e uma das flechas prateadas da aljava e mirou na garota na árvore. Ela atirou e falhou penosamente, acertando a árvore. Cato se perguntou por que Glimmer insistiu em tirar o arco e as flechas da Cornucópia se era claramente incompetente com a arma.

Katniss, lá em cima, pegou a flecha e balançou-a no ar, fazendo Glimmer soltar um som de frustração e jogar o arco longe, resmungando "arco idiota".

- Alguém mais quer tentar?

Todos olharam frustrados para a garota fora de alcance, imaginando como poderiam chegar a ela.

- Eu posso jogar a minha lança. – sugeriu Marvel pensativo.

- Você não conseguiria acertar. – disse Clove, os braços cruzados e uma expressão séria.

- Acha que eu não consigo acertar? – o garoto do um virou-separa ela ofendido. Cato notou que ele mantinha sua lança em posição de ataque e também levantou a guarda caso precisasse proteger sua companheira de distrito. Então viu que Clove tinha a mão apertada em duas facas e estava tão pronta para atacar quanto seu oponente. Relaxou um pouco, pensando que a garota provavelmente ficaria ofendida por ele pensar que ela não podia se defender sozinha.

- Tem uma grande diferença entre acertar um alvo a vinte metros em linha reta e acertar um alvo a vinte metros para cima. – raciocinou Clove, sua voz rouca contida.

- Ainda assim eu conseguiria. – insistiu Marvel, agora parecendo mais aborrecido do que irritado, como um garotinho tentando convencer os adultos de alguma coisa. Cato notou que o lábio inferior do garoto se projetara para frente em um biquinho.

- Então tenta. – Clove deu de ombros, revirando os olhos, mas as facas ainda estavam fortemente apertadas em sua mão – Mas vai ser uma tentativa inútil.

- Por que vocês não param de ser retardados? – interrompeu Selena enquanto Marvel se preparava para lançar – É só derrubarmos a árvore.

Cato não pode deixar de soltar uma risadinha debochada ao ouvir a sugestão da garota. Era com certeza a mais ridícula que ele já ouvira.

- Derrubar a árvore? – ecoou ele, sua voz cheia de desdém – E como você sugere que façamos isso? – debochou, cruzando os braços e balançando a cabeça em direção ao grosso tronco em que a garota estava empoleirada.

Isso gerou uma discussão sobre se eles conseguiriam ou não serrar o a árvore, o que Cato achava impossível já que não tinham ferramentas adequadas, como machados e serras, e, caso conseguisse, se Katniss conseguiria pular da árvore antes que o tronco despencasse.

Já estava escurecendo e Cato apertava com força o braço de Selena, que tinha o arpão apontado estrategicamente para o pescoço dele, quando Peeta se manifestou pela primeira vez desde que tinham avistado a Garota em Chamas – Cato até esquecera que o conquistador estava por perto.

- Ah deixe que ela fique lá em cima. Não é como se ela fosse a algum lugar. – disse o padeiro, dando de ombros, mas sua voz era dura e séria – Lidamos com ela de manhã.

Os Carreiristas se entreolharam. Aquilo fazia sim sentido, e era bem mais viável do que a ideia ridícula de derrubar a árvore. Não havia nada que a garota pudesse fazer no topo da árvore, então efetivamente ela teria que descer em algum momento para arranjar alimento e água. A menos que ela preferisse uma morte lenta porém pacifica por inanição, o que não seria muito melhor do que o que a esperava nas mãos de Cato assim que ela chegasse perto do chão o suficiente para ele pega-la.

De má vontade por não ter pensado nisso antes, Cato mandou que alguém fizesse uma fogueira e se jogou um chão, recostando em uma árvore oposta a que a Garota em Chamas se refugiara, para poder ficar de olho nela. Seus companheiros se juntaram a ele no chão enquanto Peeta pegava alguns galhos caídos para começar uma fogueira.

Clove sentou-se ao lado dele sem dizer nada, os olhos pregados em Peeta, que riscava um fósforo para acender a fogueira.

Os outros logo começaram a verificar seus corpos afim de se certificarem que não havia nenhum machucado. Selena pegou as garrafas e os cantis e puxou Marvel para o riacho para reabastecerem o estoque de água. O Conquistador verificava os suprimentos restantes enquanto Glimmer se sentava do outro lado de Cato, com um sorriso brilhante como se eles estivessem se divertindo à beça.

Depois de comerem o restante das refeições enlatadas e algumas bolachas, ficaram jogando conversa fora, Selena contando uma história sobre um monstro marinho que aterrorizava o Distrito 4 e que deveria ser engraçada, mas Cato não conseguia se concentrar nas palavras dela.

Sua cabeça estava maquinando formas eficazes de arrancar a Garota em Chamas da árvore e fazê-la implorar pela morte. Mas nada parecia funcionar. Aquela árvore se tornara um obstáculo muito maior do que ele imaginava que seria, nunca pensou realmente em usar uma árvore, a menos que fosse para fazer uma fogueira. Aquilo o estava incomodando e enfurecendo, nunca sentira tanta vontade de matar alguém como queria tirar a vida da garota simplória do Distrito 12. Simplesmente tinha que matá-la, era uma questão de honra.

Olhou para cima, mas a escuridão da noite o impediu de ver muita coisa. Mesmo a luz bruxuleante da fogueira não alcançava o galho em que Katniss estava empoleirada. Suspirou, frustrado, e percebeu que Clove o estudava cuidadosamente. Quando seus olhos se encontraram, ela levantou as sobrancelhas inquisidoramente.

O hino tocou e o símbolo da Capital brilhou no céu, mas nenhuma foto apareceu. Não houvera nenhuma morte naquele dia, nem durante o incêndio. Cato pensou em quanto tributos ainda faltavam e como os encontraria, mas sua cabeça começou a doer.

Não percebera o quão cansado estava. Seu corpo todo doía dos esforços que fizera durante o dia, seus músculos protestavam a cada movimento e seu pulmão ainda lutava contra os resíduos de fumaça, já que ele tossia constantemente. Pela primeira vez desde que os Jogos haviam começado, ele estava se sentindo fraco. Claro, em uma situação de vida ou morte eminente, ele se obrigaria a lutar, mas nunca se sentira tão... miserável antes.

Sentiu seus olhos se fechando contra sua vontade e sua cabeça tombando para frente. Forçou-se a manter acordado apenas para ordenar que alguém ficasse de vigia, ao que Glimmer se voluntariou no mesmo instante, e deitou-se de bruços no chão, usando o braço como travesseiro, e caiu em um sono pesado e sem sonhos.

Foi um baque alto no chão perto dele que o acordou. Ao abrir os olhos rapidamente e deu de cara com um pandemônio de insetos voadores. Levantou-se de um salto, espada em punho, mesmo que de nada aquilo iria adiantar, e saiu correndo.

Os insetos o seguiram, zumbindo ao seu redor e ferroando onde conseguiam. Em algum lugar no fundo de sua mente, Cato ouviu a voz de Clove gritando para ele segui-la, mas não conseguia enxergar direito. Uma mão pequena e firme agarrou seu pulso e o puxou com firmeza. A próxima coisa que ele soube era que estava embaixo d'água.

Desespero tomou conta dele por um instante, mas ele logo recuperou o pouco de racionalidade em seu cérebro e impulsionou-se para a superfície. Estava no riacho, Clove, Marvel e Peeta por perto. Seu rosto doía terrivelmente e ele mal conseguia abrir o olho esquerdo. Sua cabeça girava e ele mal conseguiu se manter a tona o suficiente para chegar à margem e se içar para fora.

Rolou na terra, seu corpo gritava e lutava contra o veneno dos insetos, mas ele pôde ver quando Peeta se levantou cambaleante e quando ele sussurrou "Katniss" ao fazer seu caminho de volta para a floresta.

Mesmo com a dor lacerante e sua visão parcialmente comprometida, algo mais forte tomou conta de seu corpo. Foi a raiva que o fez levantar e empunhar sua espada, mesmo que seus braços protestassem com o peso da arma. Por que lá no fundo do seu cérebro bagunçado, ele entendia que eles tinham sido enganados. O Conquistador os enganara, ele era sim apaixonado por Katniss e agora estava correndo em seu socorro. Ele os enganara, e agora iria morrer junto com sua preciosa Garota em Chamas.

Juntando toda força de vontade que seu corpo fraco conseguiu reunir, correu na mesma direção que o padeiro seguira. Mal conseguia manter seu olho bom aberto, já que a dor e o esforço eram tamanhos, e bateu em árvores e tropeçou em arbustos pelo caminho.

Peeta estava empurrando Katniss para longe quando ele alcançou o local onde eles tinham estado acampados. Os insetos já tinham ido embora e a Garota em Chamas correu cambaleante para longe do corpo mutilado que Cato imaginou ser de Glimmer – ele achou ter identificados cabelos loiros.

Ele avançou para o Conquistador, que não parecia estar tão debilitado pelo veneno quanto ele próprio. Mesmo assim, Cato tinham anos de treinamento enquanto o máximo que Peeta fizera em sua vida era enrolar massa de pão, então Cato não achou muita resistência ao atacar o traidor.

Peeta tentou se defender como pode, rolando para o lado e se escondendo atrás do cadáver deformado, mas Cato conseguiu acerta-lo. O garoto se arrastou para longe e conseguiu ficar de pé. Cato começou a avançar novamente, mas sua visão escureceu mais ainda e seus músculos pararam de cooperar.

Clove apareceu do seu lado, os cabelos molhados pingando pelas costas. Cato achou que ela estava linda mesmo estando toda molhada. O rosto dela parecia bilhar conforme ela aproximava seu rosto do dele e quando ela o puxou para cima, levantando-o, Cato sentiu seus batimentos cardíacos aumentarem.

A garota começou a puxá-lo por entre as árvores. Ela não parecia estar com dor, mas Cato não conseguia enxergar o rosto dela direito para ter certeza. Em meio as dores no corpo e os olhos que mal se mantinham abertos, ele viu Marvel cambaleando por perto, seguindo Clove para onde quer que ela estivesse indo.

Não demorou – ou pelo menos para Cato foi bem rápido -, eles estavam fora da floresta, de volta à Cornucópia. Arrastaram-se mais um pouco até estarem próximos ao lago. A cabeça de Cato parecia que ia explodir a qualquer momento quando seus membros pararam de funcionar e sua visão escureceu completamente.


End file.
